A partir de Luna Nueva
by selphie25
Summary: Fanfic acabado
1. Capitulo 1 La respuesta

Me desperté al notar el tacto de sus fríos dedos rozándome la cara, y me di cuenta, como cada mañana en los últimos meses, de cuan feliz era. El me miraba con sus profundos ojos.

- Por fin somos libres – me dijo con esa sonrisa que me enloquecía.

Aun tarde unos segundos en darme cuenta de a que se refería. Ayer fue el ultimo día de instituto, esta vez conseguí que no me llevara al baile, aunque fue algo que le disgusto mucho no pudo rebatírmelo cuando acepte su proposición.

Había estado meses pensando en ello. Nunca me había hecho ilusión el casarme, me parecía innecesario, y después de la experiencia de Charlie y Renee… Pero después de darle muchas vueltas me di cuenta de que el realmente así lo quería, y que ya que iba a condenarme a la noche eterna, ¿por que no condenarme al matrimonio?

El no había vuelto a hacer referencia a mi conversión, ni yo tampoco. Pensé que no tenia derecho a sacar el tema hasta que no aceptara (o denegara) su petición. Pero ayer por fin me decidí.

Le pedí que me llevara al prado, a nuestro prado, que a la luz de la luna y sin nubes se veía de una belleza increíble, ¡y que decir de el! Perfecto como siempre. Y por una vez bastante despistado en cuanto a por que quise ir allí.

Estuvimos tumbados en la verde hierba hasta que decidí sacar el tema.

- Edward…

- ¿Si, Bella?

- Después de pensarlo mucho… - sus ojos empezaron a brillar de esperanza y para variar, me deslumbro hasta lo inimaginable – ¡¡no me mires así!!

- Perdona – bajo los ojos intentando parecer avergonzando, aunque su maravillosa sonrisa picara estaba ahí para delatarle – dime que has estado pensando.

- Creo que si quiero hacerlo – le dije al fin, con un temblor mas que evidente en la voz.

- ¿Hacer que, Bella?

- Ser tuya para siempre, ¡firmando esos entupidos papeles! ¿Es eso lo que tú quieres no?

- No quiero que lo hagas por que yo lo quiera, quiero que tu estés segura… - me dijo mirándome profundamente, aunque con la esperanza grabada en sus ojos

- De acuerdo Edward… es lo que yo quiero – le sonreí tímidamente

Y de repente no le vi, por el sonido del viento a su paso deduje que había echado a correr.

- ¡¡Edward!!

- Dime mi amor – Volvía a estar a mi lado

- ¿Que has hecho? – le pregunte sorprendida

- ¡Me apeteció correr de felicidad! – entonces me estrecho entre sus brazos y me dio un profundo beso, mucho mas descuidado que de costumbre. Tal fue la intensidad que acabe desmayada en sus brazos.

- ¡Bella!

- Si… - dije atontada.

- Te quiero

- Y yo a ti – le dije con los ojos aun cerrados.

- Voy a hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo, no lo dudes.

- Ya lo soy, desde el día que volviste a mi…

Se le entristecieron los ojos, supongo que pensaba en los meses que estuvimos separados, pero rápidamente la sonrisa volvió a su cara, y la curiosidad a sus ojos.

- Vas a querer algo a cambio de nuestra boda, ¿verdad?

- ¡¡¡No lo dudes!!!

- Esta bien, te lo prometí, pero antes quiero que pienses bien en las consecuencias, en tu familia… ¿lo pensaras?

- Lo he estado pensando desde el día que decidí pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, encontraremos una solución a lo de mi familia, quizás puedan entenderlo…

- No se si es buena idea que se enteren, Bella – me dijo con gran tristeza

- Si… ya lo se…

- Bueno, piensa en ello ¿vale?

- Claro…

Después de aclarar las cosas me sentía feliz, el era feliz por nuestra boda y yo lo era por mi conversión. Una vez tomada la decisión, no me suponía problema alguno llevarla a cabo.

Fuimos a su casa esa misma noche a comunicar la noticia, y todos (Rosalie incluida, para mi sorpresa) se alegraron mucho. Se que a Esme le habrían caído lagrimas de haber podido, esa mujer desprendía tal ternura…

De inmediato, Alice decidió ocuparse de todo, aunque me dejo decidir donde celebrar la ceremonia. Lo pensé durante unos minutos y decidí que, ya que iba a ser una ceremonia intima solo con los Cullen, debería ser ahí, fuera de su casa, cerca del río.

Al pensar en eso me invadió un nuevo sentimiento… ¡quería casarme! De verdad quería… me imagine vestida de blanco, avanzando hacia el amor de mi vida, que me sonreía desde el altar… ¡Quería tener todo eso!

- Vaya… - musite

- ¿Que pasa Bella? – Me pregunto Edward, que se preocupo al ver como me caían las lagrimas – ¿has cambiado de opinión?

- ¡Al contrario! Creo que me hace realmente ilusión…

Entonces Edward me estrecho entre sus brazos y me beso tiernamente.

- No sabes cuan feliz me haces…

Rosalie se acerco a nosotros y le pidió a Edward que nos dejara un momento a solas. Este se lo pensó un momento y accedió, sonriendo. Supuse que había leído que pensaba ella en ese instante, pero yo me encontraba totalmente desconcertada.

Nuestra relación había mejorado desde nuestra vuelta de Volterra, pero tampoco éramos grandes amigas, nos tratábamos con respeto y poco más.

- Bella… - parecía indecisa – ¿Querrás que te ayude a elegir el vestido?

¡Vaya! Me quede alucinada un momento y le conteste.

- Claro Rosalie, seria maravilloso. Me será de gran ayuda.

- Perfecto, mañana iremos a Seattle, ¿Te parece?

- Estupendo – dije sin salir de mi asombro.

- Te recogeré a las 10 en casa de Charlie – sonrió y se marcho con Emmett, que nos sonreía desde el sofá.

- Vamos Bella, te llevare a casa – me dijo Edward, que ya se encontraba junto a mí.

- De acuerdo, vamos.

Entramos por la ventana, puesto que Charlie no sabía que habíamos salido tan tarde. Edward se quedo a "dormir", por supuesto. Cosa que me hacia profundamente feliz, ¿podría acostumbrarme alguna vez a que alguien como el estuviera siempre a mi lado? Seguía pareciéndome algo increíble, ilógico.

La expresión de mi cara le sorprendió.

- ¿No quieres que me quede? – dijo poniéndome cara de pena pero conociendo de sobra mi respuesta.

- Claro Edward – dije en un susurro

- Entonces, ¿Qué te pasa?

- Que tengo demasiada suerte.

- Suerte… la que yo tengo de tenerte a mi lado. Vamos Bella, duérmete, es tarde.

Me dio un beso en la frente y me abrazo con sus gélidos y fuertes brazos.

- Si… - estaba realmente cansada – Buenas noches Edward…

Y me dormí inmediatamente.


	2. Capitulo 2 Las compras

Por la mañana, recordando todo esto me sentía desconcertada. ¡Iba a casarme! Con tan solo 18 años… ¡que locura! ¡Y que alegría!

Pensé en el día que me esperaba y me levante con ganas. 

Edward se marchó a hablar con Alice para comenzar con los preparativos, y quedo en que vendría cuando Rosalie me dejara en casa después de las compras.

Me duche rápidamente y pase un buen rato decidiendo que ponerme, no quería desentonar en la ciudad al lado de la perfección de Rosalie, me deprimí un poco al ver que ni con el mejor vestido del mundo llegaría a sus talones.

Me sentía bastante nerviosa durante el desayuno, iba a pasar toda la mañana con ella de compras, nunca habíamos estado a solas. ¿De que íbamos a hablar?

Estaba ya al borde de la histeria cuando llamaron a la puerta. A las 10 en punto, otra de las virtudes de los vampiros, la perfecta puntualidad.

- Buenos días Bella – me dijo en cuanto le abrí la puerta - ¿nos vamos?

- Buenos días a ti también… si, vamos – conteste tímidamente

Para acabar de ponerme nerviosa contemple su maravilloso descapotable, y recordé cuanto les gustaba la velocidad… Y tuve claro que seria incapaz de pedirle a Rosalie que la disminuyera, me intimidaba demasiado.

- ¿Tienes algo pensado en cuanto al vestido? – me comento una vez en el coche, cuando ya nos alejamos rápidamente de la casa de Charlie

- La verdad es que no he tenido tiempo… pero se que soy demasiado pálida para llevar un vestido totalmente blanco ¿no?

- Si, eso había pensado, mejor uno de color crema. Ahora ya hace calor, así que he pensado que podría ser algo ligero, y como estas tan delgada que sea de una tela vaporosa y que remarque tus formas.

Me sorprendió que lo tuviera todo pensado.

- Mmmm, claro Rosalie, lo que tu digas, eres la experta – le dije sonriéndole.

Se me estaba haciendo rarísimo, pero me encontré más cómoda de lo que pensaba. Supuse que mientras habláramos de temas que a ella le gustaban, todo iría bien. No pensaba reprocharle su anterior comportamiento conmigo, ni que se negara a que entrara a su familia, ya que entendí perfectamente sus razones…

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, habló sobre todo ella, comentándome las últimas tendencias en vestidos de novia, y planeando que peinado me haría, el maquillaje y demás complementos.

En cuanto llegamos a Seattle me llevo directa a la tienda, que según me dijo, era su favorita. Tenía un gran escaparate muy luminoso con varias secciones, la de ropa informal, la de ropa más elegante y finalmente la de vestidos de novia. Me emocione al pensar en que pronto yo seria como uno de esos maniquíes… me sentí muy tonta, y los colores me subieron a la cara. Cosa que a ella no le paso desapercibida.

- No te avergüences o se me hará difícil estar a tu lado – me soltó a modo de broma. Me dejo totalmente descolocada…

- Perdona – conteste tímidamente.

Y entonces la oí reír, no era como la de Edward o Alice, aunque era igualmente angelical. Me contagio enseguida y me sentí realmente a gusto. ¡Que raro estaba siendo todo!

Una vez dentro comprobé como todas las dependientas la conocían y se acercaban a ella, para complacerla en todo lo que necesitara. Me pareció obvio que debía de gastar muchísimo dinero allí. Nunca había visto a tantas dependientas pelotear a alguien a la vez. Me entro una risa nerviosa mientras nos conducían a la sección de vestidos de novia.

A continuación pasaron un par de horas bastante aburridas para mi, pero muy divertidas para Rosalie y las dependientas. Me sentí como una muñeca a la que varias niñas se pelearan por vestir. Pero después de ese tiempo me hicieron probar un vestido que me hizo saltar las lágrimas, ¡era perfecto!

De color crema, tal como quería, de un corte antiguo, como de época. El corsé estaba bordado en oro, con dibujos que hacían pensar en las más maravillosas de las flores. Era largo hasta el suelo, con una cola discreta pero de una caída preciosa. Como Rosalie quería, era de una tela que marcaba mis formas, pero sin hacerme parecer muy delgada, supuse que por la forma de la falda.

Rosalie me miro asombrada, no supe interpretar por que, quizás le sorprendía como me había afectado verme con el. Tuve claro que me equivocaba en mi interpretación en cuanto me dijo:

- Vaya… estas preciosa

- ¡Oh! Gracias… - le dije sin salir de mi asombro.

- Vamos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – me dijo rápidamente.

Yo me quite a mala gana el vestido, ya que me encontraba mas guapa de lo que me había visto nunca, pero no podía quedarme así vestida para siempre.

Salimos de la tienda después de pagar el vestido con una de las tantas tarjetas de Rosalie. "Este es mi regalo de boda" me dijo al alargar la tarjeta hacia la dependienta. Ella notó la gratitud en mi expresión y sonrió, pero yo no le estaba agradecida solo por el regalo, si no por su significado. Parecía no solo haberme aceptado, si no que incluso lo celebraba. ¿Si no por que pagarme el vestido? Edward tenia dinero de sobra como para pagar todos y cada uno de los vestidos de la tienda. Si Rosalie lo pagaba era realmente por que así lo quería.

- ¿Dónde vamos ahora? – le pregunte con curiosidad.

- ¡A por los zapatos! – Contesto con alegría e impaciencia – estoy deseando encontrarte unos.

- Mmmm, ¿no querrás que tengan mucho tacón no? Sabes lo patosa que soy…

- Vamos Bella, deben ser de tacón para estar perfecta, te ayudare a practicar si es necesario.

- Bueno… si no hay mas remedio… - ¡mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Me caeré de camino a Edward en el altar y todos se reirán de mí!

Después de un corto paseo entramos en una zapatería de pinta elegante, de esas en las que nunca hubiera entrado en una situación normal.

Miramos varios modelos, pero en este caso decidí que era lo mejor que ella decidiera, a mi todos me parecían igual de bonitos e incómodos.

En media hora tenia los zapatos en su caja y salíamos por la puerta. Esta vez Rosalie pago con una tarjeta de Alice, según me dijo. Me sentí un poco molesta. No me gustaba depender de los Cullen para todo, estaban gastando demasiado dinero en mí.

- ¿Rosalie?

- Dime Bella

- Me siento un poco mal por todo lo que estáis gastando… - le dije avergonzada.

- ¡No seas tonta! Todos lo hacemos de buena gana. Estamos hartos de decirte que queremos que Edward sea feliz, tú eres su felicidad, y casarse contigo su mayor deseo, así que… todo nuestro dinero no es nada en comparación con su eso. ¿Entiendes?

- Supongo que si, pero es todo tan caro…

- No pienses en ello, de verdad – dijo sonriéndome.

Dios mío, ¡que guapa era! Me invadió la envidia, una envidia sana… pero envidia al fin y al cabo. Ella pareció no entender la expresión de mi cara, o quizás solo la ignoró.

- Venga, vamos a comer algo, debes tener hambre ya, ¿no? No recuerdo muy bien cada cuanto tiempo es necesario…

- Bueno, no tengo mucha hambre, pero me vendrá bien parar un rato.

Nos detuvimos en un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida, y yo pedí un bocadillo vegetal, no me apetecía algo pesado.

Rosalie esperó pacientemente hasta que acabara, comentándome lo que haríamos a continuación. Íbamos a buscar el maquillaje apropiado y alguna joya que quedara bien para el vestido. A mi todo esto me parecía excesivo, pero ella tenía tanta ilusión que no me permití negarme.

Cuando acabé dimos otro paseo hasta una tienda de cosméticos, y ahí si me sentí perdida. No tenia ninguna costumbre de maquillarme, ni entendía demasiado bien para que servia cada cosa, así que, al igual que con los zapatos, me deje aconsejar por ella.

Por lo que me explicó, compramos solo los tonos de colorete y sombra de ojos que me irían bien a mí, ya que el resto de cosas no eran necesarias, por tener Rosalie una gran colección de productos. Esta compra también la pagó con la tarjeta de Alice, pues los zapatos no eran ni de lejos tan caros como el vestido. Me alegré de acabar pronto con esa compra, prefería mil veces lo de las joyas, aunque tampoco solía usarlas, me parecía algo mas entretenido.

La joyería estaba a penas a unos metros de la zapatería. También me pareció de un lujo excesivo. El escaparate mostraba maravillas, colgantes con diamantes, pulseras y anillos con piedras preciosas…

Al entrar, el dependiente saludo por su nombre a Rosalie, y esta vez ya no me sorprendió para nada. Nos acercamos al mostrador y el nos pregunto que buscábamos. Rosalie le explico que yo me iba a casar y necesitaría de todo: pendientes, pulsera y colgante.

Me pregunto entonces por mis preferencias, y en un susurro conteste que el topacio. Rosalie rió por lo bajo mientras yo me avergonzaba hasta mas no poder.

El dependiente saco varias joyas que lo contenían, nos explico que el topacio podía tener diferentes colores, y que a menudo se confundía con el diamante.

Le pedí por favor que fuera topacio de color ocre, mi preferido por razones obvias. Y encontramos un conjunto precioso del color que yo pedía.

Rosalie parecía satisfecha con la elección y no se metió para nada, cosa que agradecí. Me gusto poder decidir algo por mi misma.

El hombre preparo las joyas en sus respectivas cajas con sumo cuidado y le dijo el precio a Rosalie en voz muy baja, no pude oírlo pero entendí que debía ser una suma de dinero importante. De nuevo pensé en lo injusto que era que gastaran tanto en mi, pero Rosalie me lanzo una mirada de desaprobación cuando intuyo lo que estaba pensando.

- Bella, no te pongas difícil por favor, Esme y Carlisle estarán encantados de pagarlo

- Lo siento, no puedo evitar pensar en ello…

Al salir de la tienda, Rosalie me comento que faltaba lo más importante. Yo no tuve ni idea de a que se refería hasta que me encontré delante de la tienda… ¡¡¡lencería!!!

En un momento me puse más roja que nunca. ¡Rosalie me acompañaba a comprar la lencería de mi noche de bodas!

- Vamos Bella – dijo partiéndose de risa – ¡¡no tienes de que avergonzarte!! No querrás pasar tu noche de boda con tu pijama más viejo…

- No… vaya, realmente no había pensado en ello.

En ese momento vi claro que no solo debía preocuparme de la boda, si no de lo que vendría después. Edward ya me comento que no podía llegar más lejos conmigo, por no lastimarme debido a su excesiva fuerza, pero al parecer Rosalie pensaba que disfrutaríamos de una noche de bodas… Entonces… ¿iba a consumar mi amor con Edward o no?

Decidí no pensar en ello en ese momento, si Rosalie me había traído aquí, tendría que comprarme algo.

- ¿Prefieres entrar sola? – me dijo ya mas seria

- No lo se… supongo que no, voy a necesitar ayuda también en esto – dije aun avergonzada

- Esta bien, entremos – me comento sonriéndome como solo un vampiro sabia hacerlo.

Dentro había muchos maniquíes con diferentes modelos, pero yo nunca había llevado nada así y tampoco sabia que era lo apropiado.

Nuevamente Rosalie me comento que no debía ser blanco, por mi pálida piel, ni negro por el mismo motivo. Así que elegimos un conjunto también de color crema. Yo no quise algo excesivamente sexy, me moría de la vergüenza, así que dentro de lo posible, elegimos algo sensual pero discreto. Se trataba de una camiseta, demasiado transparente a mi parecer, que se ataba a los costados con varios lazos. La camiseta iba unida a unas medias con el liguero, y para finalizar el conjunto unas braguitas demasiado pequeñas para mi gusto.

No podía imaginarme vestida así delante de Edward… ¡que vergüenza! ¿Cómo reaccionaria el? Nuestra relación había sido tan recatada hasta el momento que no podía concebir una situación así entre nosotros. Claro que mis instintos me habían hecho acercarme a él demasiado en según que ocasiones, pero él siempre me había rechazado gentilmente por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar.

Pensé en si debería hablar con él del tema o si tendría que esperar a la noche en si.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto nos acercamos a la caja para pagar, y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando Rosalie entregó la tarjeta a la dependienta.

- Esta es de Edward – me susurro mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

- ¡¿De Edward?! – le dije en un tono mas elevado del que pretendía

Ella se limito a responderme con una sonrisa, y yo me avergoncé nuevamente.

Si sabía que iba a ir con este modelito esa noche… quizás si tenía intención de hacerme suya… Vaya…

- ¿Nos vamos? – me dijo Rosalie con su preciosa voz, sacándome de mi estado de shock

- Mmmmm, si… claro

Desandamos el camino de vuelta al coche, cargadas con las bolsas y cada una pensando en lo suyo. Rosalie debió de entender en mi expresión que no me apetecía hablar, estaba demasiado absorta en mis pensamientos como para hacerlo, y fue muy amable al permanecer en silencio durante el viaje de vuelta, que se me hizo mucho mas corto.

Me dejo en la puerta de casa, y se despidió con una sonrisa.

- Nos veremos pronto – me dijo mientras yo salía del coche

- Si, claro – conteste, a sabiendas de que no era una pregunta – Hasta pronto


	3. Capitulo 3 El viaje

Me di cuenta de que Edward estaba en casa por que vi su volvo plateado justo detrás del coche patrulla de Charlie, me pareció raro que este ya estuviera en casa, y me inquieto que estuvieran juntos sin estar yo delante. Charlie ya casi había perdonado a Edward por haberme dejado, pero aun no estaban tan bien como para dejarlos a solas…

- Hola, ya estoy en casa – dije al entrar

- ¿Bella? Estamos viendo la tele – contesto Charlie

Me acerque al salón y allí estaban, tan tranquilos viendo un partido.

- Ya me ha comentado Edward lo del viaje, ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Eso me pillo totalmente desprevenida, ¿Qué viaje? ¿Qué le había contado Edward? La verdad es que no habíamos hablado de nada aun, ¿Cuándo iba a ser la boda? ¿Iba a convertirme después? Eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta…

- Lo siento papa, iba a hacerlo ahora.

- No importa cariño, ya estoy informado de todo y me parece bien. Si Carlisle también va, no tengo por que oponerme – contesto sonriendo.

- Gracias papa, me alegro de que no te importe – le dije mientras atravesaba a Edward con la mirada – Edward, ¿quieres venir a la cocina a ayudarme a preparar la cena?

- Claro, claro – dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo con gran elegancia.

- ¿Se puede saber de que va todo esto? – le dije enfadada

- Lo siento de verdad, tenia que contárselo todo cuanto antes… mañana es el día

- ¡¡¿Qué mañana que?!! – le pregunte horrorizada

- Mmmmm, mi vida – me dijo mientras me sentaba en su regazo en una de las viejas sillas de la cocina - ¿Qué mas da un día que otro?, yo quiero hacerlo ya… ¿es que estas arrepentida?

- Sabes que no es eso… - balbuceé – simplemente me sorprende, pensé que íbamos a hablarlo primero, a decidirlo juntos…

- Perdóname, debí haberte consultado, pero con Alice tan exaltada ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya lo tiene todo listo, y por todas las bolsas con las que has vuelto supongo que tu también – me dijo mirándome con picardía.

- Si… supongo que si, pero… ¿mañana? Es demasiado pronto…

Edward se entristeció de verdad al oírme repetir esto. Así que intente calmarme y pensar con claridad. ¿Importaba tanto que fuera mañana? En realidad no. Pero había muchas cosas por hablar primero…

- Esta bien, hablaremos después de la cena. ¿Te quedaras?

- Dicen que da mala suerte ver a la novia el día antes de la boda…

- Cariño, tú ya estas maldito… y yo lo estaré pronto… ¿Qué nos puede pasar? – le dije poniendo la mejor de mis sonrisas.

El se rió ante tal respuesta y yo me deleite de ese sonido tan preciado, mirándole ensimismada.

- Te quiero Edward, nunca lo olvides – le dije mientras le daba un rápido beso en su helada mejilla.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, mientras Edward le comentaba a Charlie de nuevo los detalles del viaje. Al parecer íbamos a España, donde supuestamente Carlisle tenia familia, a visitar la ciudad de Barcelona, una ciudad muy hermosa con grandes cosas por ver. No sabia exactamente por que le decía que nos íbamos de viaje, aun que quizás fuera cierto. Espere pacientemente a que Charlie acabara y sali a despedir a Edward en el porche, sabiendo que este volvería poco después por mi ventana.

Subí a mi habitación con la excusa de preparar las maletas para el viaje, ya que supuestamente salíamos mañana temprano. Me duché y puse el pijama, también intente alisarme el pelo, con poco éxito para variar y seguidamente baje a dar las buenas noches a Charlie.

Al entrar a mi habitación encontré a Edward tumbado en la cama, quieto como una estatua, perfecto como siempre. Derritiéndome con su mirada…

- Ven – me dijo dando unas palmaditas en la cama

Yo me apresuré a ir junto a él, y me abrace fuertemente.

- ¿Vas a explicármelo todo ya?

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Mañana nos casamos – afirme en vez de preguntar

- Si…

- ¿Nos vamos de viaje?

- No lo se aun

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – pregunte extrañada

- Bueno, en principio vas a quedarte en mi casa unos días, y después decidiremos – dijo mirándome con expectación, supongo que no sabía que reacción iba a tener

- Entonces… ¿debo despedirme de Charlie para siempre?

- No lo se, Bella, hay preguntas que no puedo ni se responderte aun

- Esta bien… Debo hacer las maletas entonces…

Él se levanto conmigo para ayudarme. No fui capaz de meter toda mi ropa en las maletas, no por que no hubiera espacio, si no por que me sentía incapaz de dejar la habitación vacía… ¿Es que nunca iba a volver?

El peso de la comprensión cayó sobre mí. Si me casaba, se acabo mi vida con Charlie y Renee. No por que me convirtiera, si ese fuera el caso, si no simplemente por que seria una mujer casada. Los matrimonios conviven ¿no? Eso era evidente.

Intente apartar la pena de mi mirando a Edward, le quería… le quería tanto que dejaría cualquier cosa por el, pero aun no se me había planteado de verdad la situación en que tuviera que elegir para siempre entre él y mi familia. Siempre había pensado que seria algo fácil, pero desde luego no lo era. No quise tener estos pensamientos el día antes de mi boda, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Solo estaba teniendo un día para asimilarlo todo. Era demasiado… y me eche a llorar.

- Bella… ¿estas bien? – preguntó él preocupado

- No lo se… - dije entre sollozos

- Puedes echarte atrás, lo entendería perfectamente – su voz era sincera, pero con un deje de pena.

- No voy a echarme atrás, solo necesito calmarme y ver las cosas con perspectiva… Sabes que quiero estar contigo, pero esto es muy duro…

- Podrás verles Bella, no será como hasta ahora, pero seguirán siendo tus padres. Tarde o temprano los hijos se van, ellos tendrán que entenderlo.

- Lo se…

Una vez echas las maletas y de vuelta en la cama, decidí no hacer mas preguntas. Ya estaba calmada, y supe que no me importaba lo que pasara mañana, estaría con él, y él era mi felicidad, sin ninguna duda.

Me dormí entre sus brazos, sabiendo que a partir de esa noche, seria así durante toda mi vida, y me dormí feliz, sin sueños ni preocupaciones.


	4. Capitulo 4 El enlace

Edward me despertó muy temprano, acariciándome la cara muy suavemente. Tardé poco en darme cuenta de que día era hoy… era el día de mi boda.

Me levanté de un salto sobresaltada, me esperaba un gran día ¿no?

El se despidió de mí con un beso, y me dijo que estuviera tranquila, que desayunara y me despidiera de Charlie como si de verdad nos fuéramos de viaje. Me comentó que Alice vendría a recogerme en una hora. Así que no me demore más.

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré y baje a desayunar mi bol con cereales. Charlie ya estaba en pie, y me esperaba en la mesa con una sonrisa.

- Tendrás cuidado ¿no? yendo tu en el avión es capaz de estrellarse – me dijo riendo

- ¡No bromees con eso! – le dije fingiendo estar enfadada.

Hoy no me encontraba tan triste, sabia que debía dejarle, pero Edward me dijo que le volvería a ver… No podía ser tan malo.

Subí a por las maletas y baje rápidamente a despedirme. Le di un fuerte abrazo y un beso, y le dije que nos veríamos pronto. El me correspondió con una sonrisa, y me pidió que por favor le llamara.

Cuando sali de casa, Alice ya estaba esperando, con el Volvo de Edward, sonriéndome, mostrando sus preciosos y blancos dientes.

- ¡Sube! – me dijo con alegría

Una vez dentro empezó a preguntarme por las compras del día anterior.

- ¿Qué tal con Rosalie? – preguntó curiosa

- ¡Genial! Estuve mucho mas a gusto de lo que imaginaba, puede ser simpática si se lo propone – le dije guiñándole un ojo

- Si… esta mucho más sociable desde que volvimos de Volterra, ya sabes…

- Un gran cambio, desde luego – le dije

- ¡Bueno! Estoy deseando ver el vestido… y los zapatos… ¡y todo! Ojalá que te guste como a quedado el jardín… espero no haberme excedido – dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

Uf… en mi ultimo cumpleaños llenó la casa de pétalos de rosa, ¡esto debía de ser cien veces peor! Pero me resigne, ver su cara de ilusión me contagió y para cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estábamos en la mansión.

Bajé torpemente del coche y Alice me acompañó hasta su habitación, no vi a Edward ni a nadie mas por la casa, pero Rosalie ya esperaba impaciente por empezar.

- Hola Bella – dijo mientras me sonreía

- Rosalie… no pensaba que nos veríamos tan pronto – dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

- ¿Empezamos? – dijo Alice

- ¡Vamos! – contesto entusiasmada Rosalie

Desplegaron por el sofá de la habitación lo comprado el día anterior. Vestido, zapatos, joyas, maquillaje... y decidieron empezar por lo mas difícil, peinarme.

Tardaron un par de horas en lavármelo y peinármelo, pero quedo realmente bien. Me hicieron una trenza de raíz insertando flores a través de ella de forma que quedo realmente preciosa.

Una vez peinada decidieron maquillarme, yo evitaba mirarme al espejo por que me daba mucha vergüenza estar pasando por todo aquello, volvía a sentirme como en la lujosa tienda de ropa, una muñeca a la que dos niñas se pelean por maquillar.

Cuando acabaron y me atreví a mirarme por fin, me vi realmente bien, había que reconocer que tenían mucha maña para estas cosas.

No quisieron comentarme a que hora seria exactamente la ceremonia, supongo que por no ponerme mas nerviosa. Así que espere pacientemente a que me dijeran que venia a continuación.

- Vamos, Carlisle te espera en su despacho – me dijo Alice

- ¿Carlisle? – dije sorprendida

- Si, venga… - contestó con una sonrisa

Alice me acompañó hasta el despacho por el elegante pasillo, pero no entró conmigo.

- Entra Bella – me dijo Carlisle desde dentro

Una vez dentro me encontré con un Carlisle totalmente diferente. Siempre lo había visto con la bata de hospital o vestido informalmente, así que me sorprendió verle con un traje perfectamente negro y elegante. Parecía realmente un actor, me lo imagine por la alfombra roja de camino al Oscar, así que, para variar me sonroje como un tomate.

- Buenos días Carlisle, ¿querías decirme algo? – pregunte avergonzada

- Claro, ven, siéntate – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Me estuvo explicando que puesto que fue hijo de un pastor, bastantes años después de su conversión y cuando ya controlaba totalmente su sed, pasó unos años en el seminario aprendiendo a ejercer como su padre. Me preguntó si me importaría que el oficiara la boda.

- ¡Oh Carlisle!, ¡eso seria genial! – le dije totalmente emocionada

- Me alegro de que te parezca bien Bella, se que no somos una familia normal y no sabia si preferirías un pastor "de verdad".

- Bueno, ¿tú lo eres no?

- Si, lo soy… pero un pastor maldito – me dijo con una sonrisa que me deslumbro

- Que mas da eso – le conteste como pude – nada en esta boda va a ser muy normal… ¡así que tu serás perfecto para oficiarla!

En esto se levanto y me dio un gran abrazo.

- Gracias Bella, gracias por hacer a mi hijo tan feliz… En todos los años que llevo con él nunca le vi así, es maravilloso que hayas entrado en su vida.

Mientras Carlisle me acompañaba de nuevo a la habitación de Alice me pregunté cuanto faltaría para la ceremonia, vi en un reloj de pared que ya eran las 10:30.

- Suerte con ellas – me dijo ya en la puerta, mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

- Creo que lo peor ya ha pasado – dije señalándole mi pelo y sonriendo.

- Hasta dentro de un rato – me contesto devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Una vez dentro me encontré con que Esme también estaba allí, se apresuro a venir a darme un abrazo y un beso en la frente.

- Bella… estas muy hermosa – dijo tiernamente.

- No será para tanto – le contesté tímidamente.

- No deberías subestimarte, de verdad estas preciosa

- Gracias… - que maravillosa era Esme, desde luego podría acostumbrarme a que fuera mi otra "madre".

- Bueno – dijo Rosalie impaciente - ¿vamos con el vestido?

- ¿Ya? – pregunte sobresaltada

- ¡Ya falta poco! – dijo Alice entusiasmada

- ¿Poco cuanto? – pregunte con reticencia

- ¡Muy poco!

Y ya no me dejaron decir nada más. Me ayudaron a quitarme mis viejas ropas para que no me despeinara y me cubrieron la cabeza para que fuera a darme un baño.

Alice lo había preparado a conciencia, con sales y todo lo demás, supuse que lo hacia para que me relajara, pero ¿Cómo iba a relajarme? Faltaba poco… no sabia a cuanto se referían, tratándose de vampiros poco puede ser mucho… Pero si ya querían ponerme el vestido…

Mientras me bañaba pensé en Edward, ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría tan nervioso como yo? Y de nuevo volvió a mis pensamientos la noche de bodas… ¿Qué iba a pasar? Yo sabia que estaba preparada para lo que fuera, él era lo que yo quería, todo él. Pero también seria su primera vez… como vampiro y como humano, ¿podría controlarse lo suficiente?

Intenté despejar mi mente para no ponerme histérica, sin mucho éxito la verdad. Pero por fin sali de la enorme bañera. Mientras me secaba llame a Rosalie en voz baja, sabiendo que ella me oiría. Me moría de vergüenza, pero me pareció que lo mas apropiado era llamarla a ella.

Entró con una bolsa en la mano, sabiendo ya por que la llamaba. ¡Realmente eran muy intuitivos!

- Aquí te lo traigo, ¿necesitas ayuda?

- Creo que si… - le comente mientras los colores me subían irremediablemente a la cara.

- Venga, no te pongas así, no voy a ver nada que yo no tenga – me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Me deshice de la toalla y me puse las braguitas, ella me ayudo a anudar todos los lazos a los costados de la camiseta, y a unir las medias a ella mediante el liguero… Por dios, ¡que vergüenza!

Acabamos en un momento, y le pedí que por favor trajera el vestido al baño y me ayudara ella también. Ya tenia bastante con que una de ellas me hubiera visto de esa guisa, no podría salir del baño así vestida y permitir que Esme me viera…

- Sin problemas – me dijo con una sonrisa picara – a Edward se le va a caer la baba.

- ¡No me digas eso! ¡Ya estoy bastante nerviosa! – comente histérica de nuevo.

- Tranquila mujer… - contesto con su perfecta sonrisa vampírica.

Volvió rápidamente con el vestido y yo sola conseguí ponerme la falda. No fue tan fácil con el corsé, ella amablemente se ofreció a atármelo, ya que tenía que ser por detrás y debía ajustarse bien. Yo volví a sentirme rara entre tanta amabilidad, pero feliz de poder tener una relación con Rosalie, aunque no fuera de amistad, podíamos tratarnos bien sin problemas.

Una vez estuve totalmente vestida Rosalie y yo salimos del baño, tuvo que ayudarme con la cola, que pese a ser muy corta me dificultaba el caminar. Entonces me di cuenta de que bueno, si me costaba caminar descalza llevando la cola… ¡con los tacones me mataría!

En cuanto vi las caras de Alice y Esme me quede paralizada. ¿Tan horrible estaba? Yo me veía bien…

- Oh… - fue lo único que consiguió decir Alice

- ¡¡Cariño!! – Esme se me acerco lentamente para volver a abrazarme – ¡estas perfecta! Perfecta es poco… ¡A Edward volverá a latirle el corazón en cuanto te vea! – me dijo entre risas al saber que eso era totalmente imposible.

- No me avergoncéis mas… por favor – les dije como pude – seguro que tampoco es para tanto, el vestido es precioso… por eso me veis bien.

- Por favor Bella, no digas tonterías. Claro que es precioso, ¡pero solo tú lo luces maravillosamente! – me replico Alice.

Después de sonrojarme de nuevo, decidieron ponerme ya las joyas, las preciosas joyas del color de sus ojos…

Finalmente Rosalie me ayudó de nuevo, ya que yo no sabía ni atarme los altísimos zapatos. A continuación pasamos unos minutos caminando por la habitación, de la mano… volvió esa sensación extraña a mi, Rosalie estaba tan cambiada…

- Bueno, creo que ya esta todo, Alice, ¿por que no bajas a ver si esta todo preparado? – comento Esme con dulzura.

- ¡Claro! – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa – ¡voy volando!

Salio de la habitación con la elegancia que la caracterizaba y yo volví a quedarme ensimismada mirándola salir. Que gracia tenía… Volvió la envidia sana a mí… Nunca seria tan guapa como Rosalie, ni me movería con tanta gracia como Alice… Mire los tacones y me compadecí de mi misma. Me estaba costando caminar por el liso suelo… ¿Cómo seria en el jardín?

Entonces me pregunté como seria la boda, mi padre no estaría para acompañarme hasta el altar… eso solo me entristeció unos segundos, ya que bueno… su matrimonio fue un desastre, no creo que le hiciera mucha ilusión que yo me casara, al igual que mi madre.

Preferí no pensar en ello, supuse que Alice lo tendría todo planeado. Me encantaba Alice, confiaba en ella plenamente…

Ella volvió en seguida, y comento solemnemente que ya era la hora. En ese momento me cayó todo encima y me puse a hiperventilar.

- Tranquila Bella, todo ira bien – me dijo Esme pasándome un brazo por la cintura – Venga, te ayudare a bajar.

- Esto… vosotras aun no estáis vestidas – dije con curiosidad

- No te preocupes, aun no vas al jardín, vamos a dejarte un momento con Emmett mientras nosotras nos arreglamos.

- ¿Con Emmett? – pregunte extrañada

- Si cariño, vamos – me contesto Esme mientras me ayudaba a bajar hasta su habitación – estate tranquila por favor.

Emmett me gustaba mucho, era un chico realmente sincero, se le veía con tan solo mirarle a los ojos. Yo sabia que era el que mejor me comprendía, también amo a un vampiro antes de convertirse, aunque apenas fuera durante unas horas.

- Bella… estas preciosa – me dijo guiñándome un ojo en cuanto entré en su habitación – ven, siéntate – comentó señalándome el sofá.

- Claro… - conteste tímidamente.

Me acerqué torpemente al sofá y me senté, extrañada pensando en que querría decirme…

- He estado hablando con Esme y con Rosalie, y hemos decidido, si a ti te parece bien… - hizo una pausa que me puso aun mas nerviosa – que yo podría llevarte hasta el altar…

- ¡¡Emmett!! – Dije verdaderamente entusiasmada – ¡eso seria genial!

En ese momento no pude evitar darle un abrazo, el no pareció molesto cosa que me alegró. Emmett era como mi hermano mayor, y me hizo mucha ilusión que me propusiera eso.

Entonces me fijé en que el ya estaba listo, estaba tan hermoso como Carlisle con su traje, pero de forma diferente. Era tan enorme… se me hacia raro verlo vestido así, pero no tanto como con Carlisle, ya que a Emmett lo vi vestido de forma parecida para el baile de la promoción.

- Vamos – dijo levantándose – tu gran día te espera…

Emmett me ayudo esta vez a bajar las escaleras hasta el salón y allí me encontré, con gran sorpresa, que ya estaban todos vestidos... La tensión se apodero de mí, ya que no vi a Edward por ninguna parte.

- Tranquila Bella – me dijo Jasper – él esta fuera.

Jasper iba tan elegantemente vestido como Emmett y Carlisle. Con su traje igualmente negro, pero este con rayas verticales de color gris. Le hacia parecer mayor de lo que era. Además iba con su pelo color miel perfectamente peinado. Perfecto. Era la única palabra que podía definirle, al igual que a toda su familia, por supuesto.

Alice llevaba un vestido por las rodillas, de color azul cielo, los tirantes iban al cuello, dejando al descubierto sus gráciles brazos, pálidos como toda ella. Su precioso pelo negro estaba igual que siempre, totalmente despuntado, aunque perfecto claro.

En cuanto a Rosalie… asombrosa. Pese a ser más pálida que yo, se decidió por el negro. No es que fuera el color mas apropiado para una boda al medio día, pero bueno… cualquier cosa en cualquier momento a ella le quedaba bien.

Se trataba de una falda larga hasta el suelo, estrecha hasta las rodillas y con vuelo a partir de ahí, dejaba entrever la perfecta forma de sus caderas. Llevaba además un corsé sin tirantes, ajustado a su cuerpo. Estaba simplemente fantástica.

Y Esme… bueno, no iba tan llamativa como sus "hijas", era un vestido discreto, color verde muy claro, de chaqueta entallada y falda. Estaba preciosa claro, me miraba con sus tiernos ojos, como solo una madre mira a una hija. Y sin querer… las lágrimas vinieron a mis ojos.

Carlisle, que estaba junto a su esposa, se acerco a mi para abrazarme, y entonces sentí la calma… no supe si gracias a el. Seguramente fuera cosa de Jasper, así que le lance una sonrisa y el me contesto guiñándome un ojo. ¡Era malévolo! Pero se lo agradecí… estaba demasiado nerviosa.

- Llegó el momento – me dijo Esme con tranquilidad – Vamos, te ayudare a salir.

Una vez fuera me maraville al ver el jardín, aun no veía el altar, pero había un camino bordeado por preciosas orquídeas blancas que nos guiaban hasta el. Me giré para agradecérselo a Alice, esta vez no me pareció tan ostentoso como en mi cumpleaños, era simplemente precioso.

Supuse que se habían empleado a fondo en alisar el camino debajo de la preciosa alfombra dorada, ya que no me tropecé. Aunque Esme me ayudo a caminar durante el corto paseo.

En un punto del camino, Esme me paso delicadamente al fuerte brazo de Emmett, que me rodeo la cintura con suavidad. Entonces se despidieron de mí con un beso, todos, incluida Rosalie.

- Te vemos ahora – dijo Alice sonriendo.

Y entonces la oí, una preciosa melodía me envolvía, y me animaba a avanzar. No era mi canción, ni la de Esme, pero supe que era Edward quien tocaba. Me di cuenta entonces de que no había visto el piano en el salón. Vaya… esto era mucho mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado.

Emmett me sonrió y me instó a seguir caminando, siempre rodeándome por la cintura, evitando que tropezara… Y entonces lo vi.

Cualquier expectativa que me hubiera creado a lo largo de la mañana quedó en nada. Me olvide de respirar durante unos segundos… no podía ser que ese magnifico ser fuera a convertirse en mi marido, mi compañero durante el resto de nuestra larga existencia.

También iba de negro, tan elegante como los demás, pero maravillosamente más perfecto. Me asombre de ver cuantas veces esa palabra había pasado por mi mente durante el día. Y de cómo se había quedado en nada al verle a él. Era mucho más que eso, no existía palabra para definirle…

Cuando me miró, la sensación que experimenté fue también mucho más fuerte de lo imaginado. También es que él me miraba diferente al resto de las veces… era una mezcla entre sorpresa, ternura y pasión.

Acabó de tocar la preciosa melodía y avanzo hasta el altar, donde Carlisle ya le esperaba. Me miraba con una gran sonrisa en los labios, y yo volví a sonrojarme. En ese momento una oleada de tranquilidad me traspaso de nuevo… este Jasper, estaba en todo. Así pude devolverle la sonrisa y empezar a caminar hasta el.

Emmett no se separo de mi lado en el corto trayecto hasta el amor de mi vida, y una vez allí, me soltó con delicadeza y unió mi mano a la de Edward, sin decir nada, pensé que sobraban las palabras.

- Estas… - dijo Edward, parecía no encontrar las palabras – lo siento Bella, deberías subir a cambiarte.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Dije sorprendida – pensé que te gustaría…

- ¿Gustarme? Eso no define para nada la sensación que me provocas… - dijo ofendido

- ¿Entonces que pasa? – le dije en un susurro, avergonzada por que Carlisle estuviera tan cerca

- Estas… demasiado hermosa. Me estas poniendo nervioso – dijo con esa sonrisa pícara que tanto me gustaba.

- Idiota – fue lo único que conseguí decir, de tan alterada como me puso.

- Esta bien, empecemos – dijo entonces Carlisle, de forma solemne.

La ceremonia en si, fue como cualquier otra. Sorprendía que un vampiro hablara de lo sagrado del matrimonio, de la fe y de todo lo relacionado con Dios. Pero pensé en que aun siendo lo que era, creía en el, y recordé la conversación que mantuvimos el día de mi cumpleaños, si él creía en la vida después de su muerte, ¿quien era yo para juzgarle?

Fue realmente precioso, Esme se emociono, al igual que yo. Y Edward me miraba con unos ojos… no supe interpretar a que se debía exactamente su expresión. Pensé que le preguntaría mas tarde.

La ceremonia fue corta, cosa que agradecí, aunque estaba feliz del paso que daba, no era muy dada a este tipo de acontecimientos.

- Ya puedes besar a la novia – dijo al fin Carlisle

En ese momento, Edward me estrecho entre sus brazos, elevándome unos centímetros del suelo, y me beso como nunca antes lo había echo. No solo me alteró por lo obvio, también me alteró pensar en su significado. Ya era su esposa. Una intensa sensación de felicidad me traspaso, la sentí en cada célula de mi cuerpo. Estábamos unidos para siempre, ahora era un hecho.

- Te quiero – me dijo en un susurro

- ¡Oh Edward! Y yo a ti… no sabes cuanto

Y ya no pude aguantar mas, las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin control alguno, nublándome la mirada, impidiéndome ver su precioso rostro. Y me maldeci por ello, aunque llorara de pura felicidad, estaba llorando…

- No te avergüences – me dijo seriamente - sabes que yo también lloraría si pudiera… es el día mas feliz de mi larga existencia.

Le sonreí como pude, intente secarme las lágrimas sin mucho éxito, pues no paraban de brotar. Y entonces se rompió la burbuja en la que habíamos estado durante unos segundos y oí los aplausos. Estaban todos realmente emocionados y felices.

Se fueron acercando uno a uno, a abrazarnos. Incluso Jasper se atrevió a darme uno, tímidamente, con un solo brazo. Se lo agradecí profundamente, sabia el esfuerzo que ello le suponía.

- ¡Vamos! – Dijo Alice – ¡es la hora de la fiesta!


	5. Capitulo 5 La fiesta

¿Fiesta? Tampoco había pensado en eso pese a ser tan evidente. Después de la boda viene el banquete, eso esta claro pero… ¿es que iba a comer solo yo?

Edward me condujo, sin soltarme en ningún momento, hasta la parte trasera de la casa, donde habían preparado una enorme carpa blanca, por si llovía supuse.

Todos se encontraban exaltados por el acontecimiento, y Alice se apresuró a poner música.

- Lo primero es lo primero – me dijo con una gran sonrisa – ¡esperamos el vals!

- Oh no… - dije apesumbrada, ¡mierda!, tampoco había pensado en eso…

- Tranquilízate mi vida, sabes que no dejare que te caigas – me dijo Edward claramente divertido - ¿acaso esperabas una boda sin baile?

Maldito Edward "estoy en todo" Cullen.

- Esta bien, vamos – le dije sabiendo que no tenia opción.

Él me llevó hasta el centro de la pista improvisada que había en medio de la carpa, me rodeo la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y, como en el baile de la promoción, me sostuvo encima de sus pies para bailar.

Esta vez me resultó bastante más cómodo, al tener ambas piernas perfectamente, pero los tacones estaban ahí, así que no podía hacer mucho más que dejarme llevar.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, aspirando su delicioso aroma, y sintiéndome totalmente feliz. Nada me importaba en ese momento, ni si quiera el estar bailando. Bailaba con el… cualquier cosa en su compañía era una maravilla.

Al rato el resto se unió a nosotros, cosa que agradecí, ya que me daba muchísima vergüenza que todos nos miraran, y pasamos así unos minutos dando vueltas al son de la maravillosa música escogida con gracia por la propia Alice. Era realmente hermosa.

Empecé a notar una incomoda sensación de hambre, no había probado bocado desde el desayuno. Edward lo noto así que decidió que ya habíamos bailado suficiente… por el momento.

- Vamos, es hora del banquete – me dijo sonriente.

Todos pararon de bailar y nos sentamos en una gran mesa en forma de media luna. Con Edward y yo en la parte central. A mi lado Esme y a continuación Alice y Rosalie. Carlisle se sentó al lado de Edward, seguido de Jasper y Emmet.

Había abundante comida, de una pinta exquisita por supuesto, pero me daba muchísima vergüenza comer sola y me sentí totalmente descolocada.

- Vamos Bella, come algo… - me dijo Edward con dulzura – nunca sabes cual va a ser tu ultima comida…

No supe a que se refería, o no quise hacerme ilusiones. Así que decidí hacerle caso.

Mientras yo comía todos hablaban alegremente. Felicitaron a Carlisle por la preciosa ceremonia, y a Alice por todos los preparativos.

Noté que todos tenían los ojos de ese color que tanto me gustaba. Seguramente debieron ir de caza el día anterior, pensé que sobretodo por Jasper.

Cuando yo acabé de comer todos se levantaron para hacer un brindis, debía ser molesto para ellos beber algo que no fuera sangre, pero pareció que se sentían en la obligación de al menos hacer eso por mí.

- No es necesario… - comente en un susurro

- Claro que si, Bella, queremos celebrarlo como es debido – me dijo Esme, después de darme un beso en la frente.

- Esta bien, yo hablare primero – dijo Carlisle mientras se levantaba – Bella, quiero que sepas lo profundamente agradecido que te estoy por haber entrando en la vida de Edward, en nuestra vida. Has traído la alegría a esta casa, eras la pieza que faltaba en nuestra familia. Debes saber que llevábamos esperándote durante décadas. Sinceramente, gracias.

Yo volví a emocionarme tontamente, no merecía tanta gratitud… no había echo nada mas que complicarles la vida a todos.

- Bella – dijo Esme – mi hijo siempre fue infeliz, lo notaba en sus tristes ojos. El no sabia que faltaba en su vida, pero yo si. El amor es lo mas grande, tanto para los humanos como para nosotros, ¿de que serviría la inmortalidad si no se tuviera alguien con quien compartirla? Os deseo toda la felicidad. Y te quiero, Bella, te quiero como a mi propia hija.

Rompí a llorar de nuevo, por supuesto.

- Sabes que te adoro desde que te conocí – comento entonces Alice – supe que nos entenderíamos desde el día que llegaste al instituto, y no por mis visiones, si no por lo que desprendes, en tu compañía me siento bien, me gusta poder mostrarme tal como soy, y contigo resulta fácil. Mis más sinceras felicitaciones.

Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper se limitaron a aplaudir, agradecí que no añadieran nada. Ya estaba demasiado emocionada. Y al fin, se levanto Edward.

- Bella… - suspiró – no se ni como empezar. No creo que encuentre las palabras para describir como me siento. A tu lado he conocido mi parte mas humana, aquella que tenia totalmente escondida. Nunca creí que el amor estuviera hecho para mi, es mas, nunca me intereso conocerlo, ni vivirlo. Pero contigo… algo cambio al conocerte, surgió en mi un nuevo sentimiento, quería protegerte, cuidarte… y finalmente amarte. Eres lo mas maravilloso con lo que me he cruzado, por favor, quédate conmigo para siempre.

Esto acabó conmigo… era demasiado. ¿De verdad sentía todo eso? Yo sabia que el me lo demostraba cada día, pero oírlo en su preciosa voz… era mucho mas de lo que merecía.

- Sabes que no me moveré de tu lado… mientras tu así lo quieras – no supe si me había entendido, ya que lo dije entre sollozos, pero el me miro dulcemente y volvió a besarme. Esta vez muy tiernamente, primero la frente, la mejilla y finalmente en los labios. Me estremecí, para variar, estaba demasiado emocionada. No podía seguir hablando, y más con todos mirando… así que me decidí por lo "fácil".

- ¿Bailamos? – le dije con una media sonrisa.

- Claro… - dijo sorprendido.

Nos levantamos todos y volvimos a dejarnos llevar por la música. Todas eran canciones lentas, románticas… Perfectas para mi torpeza, pensé para mi.

Cuando ya anochecía, Edward me dijo que quería mostrarme algo. Yo accedí, un poco sorprendida.

El resto de la familia Cullen se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones, no sin antes felicitarnos de nuevo por nuestro enlace, y despidiéndose con abrazos y besos de nuevo.

- Ya eres una Cullen – me dijo Alice con una sonrisa, cuando se despedía de mí – Te veré por la mañana Bella.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Muchas gracias por los comentarios!! Tengo el fic acabado, asi que colgare los capis bastante seguidos. Ya os aviso de que son 27 y el epilogo, asi que va para rato ;)

Voy a colgar ahora dos seguidos por que este es muy cortito. Disfrutadlos!!


	6. Capitulo 6 La noche

Cuando nos encontramos por fin solos, en el salón, me dijo:

- Sígueme

Yo le miré con los ojos llenos de curiosidad, ¿Qué querría mostrarme?

Subimos hasta el último piso, no sin dificultad debido a mis tacones, y se paro enfrente de una puerta que yo aun no había cruzado nunca.

- Sube – me dijo con su picara sonrisa

- ¿Qué? – pregunte sorprendida

- Tengo que pasar contigo en brazos Bella, ya lo sabes, no lo estropees por favor – dijo claramente divertido.

- Mmmm, esta bien – le dije sonrojándome de nuevo.

El me tomó entre sus brazos, como en las películas pensé, esto en vez de avergonzarme me hizo mucha gracia, no pensé en verme en esta situación nunca.

En cuanto abrió la puerta me quede asombrada.

- ¡Vaya!

- ¿Te gusta? – me preguntó curioso

- ¡Es preciosa! – Contesté de nuevo emocionada - ¿De quien es?

- Nuestra…

La habitación era enorme, por supuesto, tenía una gran cama de matrimonio en el centro, con sabanas blancas, adornadas con pétalos de rosa blancos también. Cosa de Alice, pensé.

Una de las paredes era de cristal, al igual que en salón y el resto de habitaciones. En la cara opuesta se encontraba un gran armario, perfectamente blanco de nuevo. De aspecto antiguo pero muy elegante. Me pareció precioso. Me acerque a abrirlo, y me encontré con un gran espejo en el interior de cada puerta. Me observe en el, mientras Edward se acercaba. Por primera vez, me vi con mi recién estrenado esposo… Y por primera vez me vi bien, había una clara diferencia entre su perfección y mi mediocridad, eso era evidente, pero ahora… con el precioso vestido y perfectamente peinada y maquillada por mis nuevas hermanas… me vi hermosa.

Edward me abrazo tiernamente, dándome suaves besos en el cuello, lentamente… Y entonces vino a mi mente, de nuevo, lo que se me avecinaba.

- Edward… - dije temerosa - ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

- Lo que tú quieras – me dijo en un susurro, pero sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Me acompañó hasta la cama, notó que yo no paraba de temblar y que la sangre me subía a la cara mas de lo normal.

- Tranquilízate Bella, por favor – dijo nervioso – vamos a hablar un rato ¿Quieres?

- Si… perdona

Me tumbó con el en la cama, rodeándome con sus fríos brazos, y empezó a acariciarme tiernamente el pelo.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto el.

- Bien Edward… ¿Qué crees? Todo ha sido maravilloso, perfecto… Estoy tan feliz… - contesté mientras me emocionaba de nuevo.

- Bella por favor… deja de llorar, me vas a poner triste – susurró

- No es lo que pretendo, de verdad… es que nunca pensé que podría estar tan bien. Sigo creyendo que no te merezco, ¡mírame! Soy tan poca cosa a tu lado…

- ¿Poca cosa? – Dijo mirándome severamente - ¿Es que nunca haces caso de lo que te digo? Por favor… tu misma sabes que estas preciosa, que eres preciosa… y que te quiero. Te quiero más que a nada. Deja de subestimarte por favor, hazlo por mí.

- Perdona…

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, yo no dejaba de pensar en lo que podía ocurrir ahora. Quería que pasara, aun que estaba nerviosa… pero ¿y el?

- Edward…

- Dime mi vida – contesto tras darme un tierno beso en los labios.

- ¿Vas a querer que…? – no fui capaz de acabar la frase

- ¿Tu lo quieres? – dijo sabiendo perfectamente a que me refería.

- Sabes que si… quiero estar contigo en todos los sentidos, en todos los aspectos de la vida en pareja. Y ahora soy tu mujer… antes o después tendremos que hacerlo ¿no?

- Si… - contesto pensativo

- ¿Podrás? – pregunte tímidamente

- Creo que si… no me arriesgaría a ponerte en peligro, lo sabes ¿no?

- Ya lo se… pero no quiero que te sientas obligado, puedo esperar cuanto haga falta, de verdad… - y se lo dije sinceramente, no era necesario hacerlo ahora, íbamos a tener una larga vida juntos… no quería presionarle.

- Quiero hacerlo – musitó

Me levanté entonces, para ir al baño a asearme, quería al menos lavarme los dientes.

- Ahora vengo

- ¿Dónde vas? – pregunto extrañado

- Sigo siendo humana, ya sabes…

- ¡Oh! Perdona, adelante.

El baño era la habitación contigua a nuestra habitación, cuando entre volví a quedarme maravillada. Tenia una enorme bañera, de estas con patas tan antiguas, blanca y de bordes dorados. Además contenía lo que cualquier baño humano… estaba hecho especialmente para mí, me pregunté como lo habrían preparado en tan poco tiempo… aunque bueno, siendo vampiros nada es un problema.

Procedí a quitarme los zapatos, que me molestaban enormemente, y me alivio el frío contacto del suelo. Decidí no quitarme el vestido, por miedo a su reacción al verme tan "ligera" y mayoritariamente por pura vergüenza. Así que, cuando hube terminado, salí gozosa a su encuentro.

- Ven – me dijo en cuanto me vio

Yo le obedecí, y volví a tumbarme a su lado. El empezó a acariciarme suavemente, primero la cara, el cuello… y entonces me pidió que me tumbara de costado.

Me puse cada vez mas nerviosa mientras notaba sus manos desabrochando el corsé, nunca me había visto con un modelito así… ¿Qué diría? Dios mío, parecía que esto fuera mas duro para mi que para el. El parecía totalmente… tranquilo.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupado al verme tan nerviosa.

- Claro Edward, continua… - contesté con la voz entrecortada. Estaba hiperventilando.

Cuando acabo de desabrocharlo, sus frías manos acariciaron mi espalda, lentamente, con toda la suavidad que le era posible, pues note que empezaba a acelerarse.

Me lo quitó muy lentamente, mirándome a los ojos, con esa expresión que ya le había visto durante la ceremonia.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – le pregunté entonces.

- Es que todo esto es… demasiado nuevo para mi, después de tantos años no pensé que nada pudiera sorprenderme… me deslumbras.

No pude evitar reírme nerviosamente en ese momento.

- ¿Te deslumbro? – Le dije como pude - ¿Yo a ti? Por favor Edward, no me hagas reír… ¡no es momento!

- Te lo digo muy en serio Bella… eres tan delicada, tan maravillosa… y tienes una piel tan suave… - dijo mientras me besaba suavemente en la nuca.

- No es nada comparada con la suavidad de los vampiros… - dije escéptica.

- Es mejor – me dijo mirándome profundamente a los ojos.

En ese momento hizo lo que yo mas me temía, y no era acabar de desvestirme a mi, si no a el.

Se quitó la chaqueta dejando entrever, entre su pulcra camisa blanca, sus marcados músculos. Le acaricie torpemente el pecho, aun con la camisa, mientras me estremecía una y otra vez. Nunca habíamos estado tan… cariñosos.

Decidí ayudarle, aunque no lo necesitara, a desabotonar la camisa. Las manos me temblaban una barbaridad, pero quería hacerlo. Cuando se la quito, me maraville al observar la perfección de su cuerpo, pálido hasta lo inimaginable, nada en el podía mejorarse.

Él parecía nervioso, no tanto como yo claro, entupidas emociones humanas…

Empecé a besarle en los labios, suavemente, pero enseguida me altere y le agarre mas fuerte por el cuello, notaba, por primera vez, que lo necesitaba. Mi cuerpo me pedía claramente eso. Es la naturaleza humana. Somos creados para la procreación, y mis hormonas se habían vuelto locas.

Él me separo lentamente, con ternura pero firme.

- Poco a poco, por favor… - me dijo en un susurro

- Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo – le confesé avergonzada.

Estuvo un minuto recuperándose, y yo me tranquilice un poco. Me pidió entonces que me girara de nuevo, supuse para desabrocharme la falda.

Y así lo hizo, lentamente, mientras me besaba los hombros desnudos.

Una vez me vi con el modelito, volví a sonrojarme, cosa que, al parecer, altero a Edward más de lo normal.

Se separo de mí con rapidez, y se alejo a la otra punta de la habitación, al lado del ventanal.

- Bella… - me dijo desde la oscuridad – estas realmente preciosa… no pensé que pudieras estar más maravillosa que con el vestido… pero así es.

- ¿Por eso te marchas? – susurré

- Si… - dijo nervioso – veras… estoy sintiendo algo nuevo.

- ¿Diferente? – Pregunte extrañada – ya estoy acostumbrada a que quieras beberte mi sangre… ¿Qué es lo nuevo?

- No… no lo se – su voz sonaba extrañada, como si realmente algo le preocupara.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste que me tentaba mas?

- Perfectamente – conteste con dolor, fue la última vez que dormimos juntos antes de que me dejara.

- Te dije que igual ¿no?

- Lo recuerdo, si…

- "Eso" ha cambiado… - dijo lentamente, pronunciando con su maravillosa voz cada palabra bien separada.

- No te entiendo Edward – le dije negando con la cabeza - ¿a que te refieres?

- Pues que… pese a que sigo notando tu delicioso aroma… no es eso lo que más me atrae ahora.

Me quede alucinada, ¿hablaba en serio?, no pensé que pudiera atraerle tanto en "ese" sentido.

- Entonces… - dije extrañada aun - ¿Qué problema hay? ¿Por qué no vuelves aquí conmigo?

- Perdona – dijo mientras se acercaba – solo me he sorprendido.

Cuando se tumbó a mi lado volvió a acariciarme suavemente, tocaba la fina tela del conjunto…

- ¿Te importa? – pregunto dudoso.

- Mmmmm – estaba tan nerviosa… - no Edward, adelante.

Me desató con suavidad cada uno de los lazos, parando cada vez que desataba uno para besarme en el cuello… en los hombros…

Cuando hubo acabado con ello yo misma me deshice de la camiseta, ya suelta y le mire a los ojos, con expectación.

- Preciosa – murmuro para si – simplemente preciosa.

Me quito mas lentamente si cabe cada una de las medias, para recorrer mis piernas con sus labios, mientras yo me estremecía sin parar. Me beso tiernamente los pies, y a continuación fue subiendo, muy poco a poco, hasta besar los huesos que sobresalían de mi cadera.

Volví a olvidarme de respirar. Pero el amablemente se alejo de mi, cosa que me tranquilizo apenas unos segundos, ya que el estaba acabando de desvestirse…

Fue tan rápido en esto que me sobresalte, cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba a mi lado, completamente desnudo, acariciándome de nuevo…

Yo aun llevaba las minúsculas braguitas, pero el puso remedio a eso enseguida. Tan rápidamente como con el mismo, pero mucho mas delicado.

Se puso sobre mí, dejándome totalmente congelada. El notó que empezaba a temblar por el frío.

- Lo siento – me dijo apartándose

- No importa… - conseguí decir entre el castañeo de mis dientes – solo será un momento, en seguida estarás a mi temperatura… ven, acércate.

Volvió a colocarse encima de mí, poco a poco, acariciando cada parte de mi cuerpo, besándome sin parar…

No podía casi ni respirar, estaba demasiado alterada… y el era tan cuidadoso…

Lo aparte de mi, por que él me dejo claro, no tenia fuerza para empujarle si el no lo quería… y me coloque sobre el. Le bese insistentemente en los labios mientras le acariciaba la cara y el pelo. El frío empezó a desaparecer, puesto que cuanto mas caliente estaba yo, mas calor le traspasaba a su piel.

- Por favor Bella… esto es demasiado para mí – me dijo con la voz entrecortada

- ¿Tienes ganas de morderme? – pregunte con voz provocadora

- No es eso… de verdad que no… es que me estas poniendo muy nervioso – dijo avergonzándose, cosa muy rara en el

- Si es solo por eso… no vas a hacerme parar – le dije contenta de que no fuera a convertirme en su cena.

- Esta bien, pero déjame a mi ¿quieres?

- Mmmm, claro…

Se puso de nuevo sobre mí y decidió acabar con los preámbulos. Cosa que agradecí, empezaba a notar de nuevo que ya era hora de algo más.

No fue para nada tan terrible como imaginaba, suponía que seria doloroso, y mas siendo el un vampiro, tan duro todo él. Pero fue sencillamente fantástico.

Mientras me hacia suya, sentí una sensación mas allá de todo lo sentido anteriormente. No solo por la parte sexual del tema, si no por que me sentía mas cerca de Edward, en todos los sentidos… durante ese tiempo fuimos uno.

Yo no sabía exactamente como funcionaba el organismo de un vampiro, no tenían sangre en las venas así que no entendía muy bien como acabaría todo aquello, pero acabó.

Lo inesperado fue lo que pasó a continuación…


	7. Capitulo 7 El cambio

La oscuridad me envolvió, no podía ver nada… pero ese solo fue el primero de mis problemas…

- ¡Bella! ¡¿Estas bien?! – oía su voz muy lejana, pero estaba claro que era él - ¿Qué he hecho? Por favor… ¡¡Bella!!

Yo no podía contestarle, claro. A parte de ciega, me había quedado muda. Y entonces lo sentí… conocía esa sensación, ya la había tenido una vez, pero aquello me pareció una minucia en comparación.

Esta vez el fuego estaba dentro de mí, en mi vientre, abriéndose paso hacia el resto de mi cuerpo. Notaba como se extendía lentamente, muy lentamente por todas las moléculas que me formaban, por cada célula, órgano y tejido.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue peor de lo que podría haber imaginado, aunque sabia que seria doloroso nunca imaginé que lo seria a ese nivel. Era demasiado, me creí morir… fue eterno, pensé que nunca acabaría. Pero eso… eso también acabo.

Me desperté en la oscuridad de la habitación, totalmente desorientada. Me extrañó verme vestida, puesto que al empezar esta situación no lo estaba. Lo que no me sorprendió es ver a mi marido a mi lado, mirándome con ansiedad, con preocupación… Tenía los ojos negros como el carbón, y las peores ojeras que le hubiera visto nunca.

- ¡Edward! – Grité emocionada - ¿te encuentras bien?

- ¿Qué que? – Pregunto extrañado - ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? ¿Cómo estas tu?

Me abrazo con fuerza y me beso toda la cara.

- Estaba tan preocupado… Lo siento Bella, no sabia que pasaría, no quería que fuera así… nadie entiende lo que ha pasado…

- ¿Lo que ha pasado? Estoy bien… - no acababa de entender de que iba todo aquello, solo me había quedado dormida…

- Bella, ¿no recuerdas nada? – dijo extrañado

- ¿Recordar que? – dije ya histérica, pero entonces… - ¡oh!

- ¿Qué? – pregunto insistente

Entonces vino a mi, todo el dolor que había sentido se abrió paso en mi memoria dejándome descolocada.

- Lo has hecho… - dije al entenderlo

- Si Bella, como ya te he dicho… no sabia que pasaría… no pensaba hacerlo, aun no…

- Me encuentro bien, no siento nada… ni frío, ni calor, ni siquiera sed… ¿no debería estar hambrienta?

- No tengo ni idea – contesto – ven, hablaremos con Carlisle

En cuanto salimos de la habitación, noté los primeros cambios, todo estaba en penumbra y sin embargo veía bien, absolutamente todos los detalles, con magnifica precisión.

- Vaya… - dije para mí

- ¿Qué pasa, Bella? – comento él, con voz preocupada aun.

- Siempre había estado ciega… - le dije aun sumisa en mis pensamientos

El se rió nerviosamente, al entender a que me refería.

- ¿Sigues sin notar la sed? – preguntó curioso

- Supongo… no noto nada, como ya te dije. Me encuentro bien, mejor que nunca incluso.

- Esta bien, entremos – dijo al encontrarnos ya delante del despacho de Carlisle.

Una vez dentro, vi que Carlisle estaba sentado detrás de su mesa, leyendo un libro de aspecto muy antiguo.

- Sentaos por favor – susurro – Bella, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien… eso creo – dije sonriéndole

- Eso parece… - musito

- ¿Qué a pasado? – pregunté, ya sin poder controlar mi curiosidad.

- He estado consultando antiguos libros para informarme – dijo señalando el libro que sostenía en sus manos cuando entramos – pero no he conseguido encontrar nada… esto es totalmente nuevo – tenia una expresión rara, como de confusión – supongo que…

- ¿Qué? – yo ya estaba totalmente histérica

- Bueno… al parecer nunca se había dado el caso de que un vampiro y una humana… consumaran su matrimonio – me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos - ¿entiendes lo que te digo?

- Si… - dije bajando la mirada, agradecí ya no tener sangre, se me hubiera subido a la cara de forma increíble.

- He estado haciendo suposiciones, por que como ya te digo en los libros no hay nada… supongo que no solo podemos transmitir la ponzoña a través de nuestros colmillos…

- ¡Oh! – fue lo único que alcance a decir al comprenderlo por fin

- Ahora tenemos que esperar, no se hasta que nivel tu conversión es normal, esto es toda una novedad – dijo lentamente - Nadie antes había sido convertido así... tendremos que tener paciencia.

- Hay otra cosa que me preocupa mas ahora, Bella – me dijo entonces

- ¿Qué? – pregunte sorprendida de que hubiera algo mas importante que el hecho de haberme convertido.

- Charlie me llamo… le dije que estabas con Edward visitando los monumentos de Barcelona, pero él estaba empeñado en hablar contigo, no tardará en volver a llamar. Aun así… preferiría que lo llamaras tú, eso le dejaría mas tranquilo, ¿no crees?

- Charlie… - susurre - ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Dios mío… esto ha sido demasiado rápido, no he tenido tiempo de pensar… ¿Qué le digo? – pregunte finalmente mirando a Carlisle.

- Supongo que lo mejor es que le digas que aun estaremos un tiempo de viaje, sabiendo que estas conmigo no creo que le suponga ningún problema, eso nos dará tiempo para pensar una solución mejor…

- Claro… esta bien, ¿me prestas el teléfono?

- Por supuesto, hija, ten – me dijo alargándome su móvil plateado.

No se me escapo el hecho de que me llamara hija, sentí un profundo agradecimiento hacia él.

- ¿Qué hora es? – no iba a llamarle si aun estaba durmiendo…

- Ya se ha levantado – dijo Edward hablando por fin – esta preocupado por ti… - supuse que había "oído" sus pensamientos.

- Esta bien, allá voy entonces.

Apenas había oído un tono cuando contesto, y realmente parecía preocupado…

- Bella, ¿eres tú?

- Si papa, estoy bien, deja de preocuparte.

- ¿Dónde estabas cuando llamé?

Ups, ¿Qué hay en Barcelona? Edward se adelanto, susurrándome "visitando la sagrada familia"

- Visitando la sagrada familia, papa, es un monumento precioso.

- Claro, claro… esta muy bien – dijo aun reticente - ¿Cuándo volvéis?

- Aun estaremos un tiempo más aquí, pero no te preocupes por mí, por favor, lo estoy pasando estupendamente, y son vacaciones…

- Esta bien Bella, pero llama a tu madre ¿vale? Ella ya esta histérica… - vaya… Renee.

- Claro, ahora mismo lo hago… Te quiero papa, te veré pronto

- Y yo a ti cariño, cuídate

Bueno, ya había solucionado, al menos por un tiempo, el tema de Charlie… ahora tocaba Renee, y yo sabia que eso seria más difícil…

- ¿Charlie se ha convencido? – le pregunte a Edward

- Si Bella… eso parece

- Estupendo… ahora tengo que llamar a Renee, pero seguro que aun esta durmiendo, lo haré mas tarde…

- Vamos Bella, tenemos cosas de que hablar – me dijo Edward mientras se levantaba elegantemente.

- Claro… - y me levante tras el, dispuesta a seguirle al fin del mundo

- Te veo luego Bella, todos los demás también están deseando verte, bajad al salón cuando hayáis hablado, ¿de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto Carlisle, yo también tengo ganas de verlos a todos… supongo que estarán preocupados

Carlisle me lanzo una triste sonrisa, parecía afectado por no saber exactamente que había pasado, ni que pasaría a continuación…

De vuelta en la habitación, Edward me condujo a la cama y nos tumbamos juntos, abrazados… note por primera vez que su contacto ya no me producía frío, ahora tenia una sensación diferente, contra todo pronostico… sentía calor.

Recordé aquella maldita película que vimos en clase de Biología, esa electricidad extraña que sentía pese a no estar tocándole. Esto era algo parecido, su roce no me provocaba exactamente calor, era como… una descarga eléctrica, si… no podía ser otra cosa.

Me recorría todo el cuerpo haciéndome sentir inquieta…

- Bella… ¿de verdad estas bien?

- Claro Edward… es solo que noto cosas… diferentes

- Yo también…

- ¿Qué notas? – pregunte perpleja, aunque era de esperar…

- Ya no estas caliente… pero me gusta, de forma diferente… pero podría decir que mejor

- ¡Cuánto me alegro! Temía que ya no te gustara mi contacto… o que echarás de menos la sangre corriéndome por las venas, los latidos de mi corazón…

- Podré acostumbrarme a no querer matarte a todas horas – me dijo con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Ya no te gusta como huelo? – dije mientras yo olía su tan preciado aroma

- Hueles igual que siempre Bella… y me encanta, solo que ahora ya no sufro como antes… esto es mucho mejor ¿no crees?

- Si… supongo que si, pero… ¿ya no te atraigo?

- Claro que si, eso no va a cambiar nunca… pero ahora me atraes de forma diferente… mmmm me pregunto si…

- ¿Qué?

Y entonces no dijo nada más, se limitó a desvestirme tiernamente, mientras yo le miraba a los ojos sintiendo de nuevo esas descargas, pero ahora mucho más intensas.

También mi atracción hacia el había cambiado, no era como en la noche de bodas… era aun mayor. Pensé en desvestirle yo a el… pero no me dejo, se levanto y me dijo que yo hiciera lo mismo.

- Ven… - dijo con esa maravillosa sonrisa pícara

- ¿Dónde? – estaba totalmente desnuda… ¿Qué es lo que quería?

- Acércate por favor… - él fue lentamente al armario y lo abrió, yo me acerqué a él temerosa, al no saber que pretendía… - mírate…

- Que vergüenza Edward, por favor…

- Venga Bella, no seas difícil, aun no te has mirado al espejo…

Tenía razón, aun no me había visto como vampiro…

- ¡Oh!

Fue lo único que alcance a decir, esa era yo… eso lo veía, pero… ¡vaya! Aunque lo primero que vi fueron las oscuras ojeras y mis nuevos ojos negros como el carbón, pronto me di cuenta de a que se refería. Mi cuerpo había cambiado, seguía siendo delgada… pero ahora estaba mucho mas fibrosa, suponía que vestida no se notaria la diferencia, pero totalmente desnuda…

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – me pregunto curioso

- Supongo que si… ¿y a ti? – me preocupaba que con tanto cambio le dejara de atraer, que ya no le interesara tanto…

- Como ya te he dicho… estas diferente, pero el amor que yo siento por ti no es algo simplemente físico… sabes que es mucho mas, te querría fueras como fueras. Además… me sigues pareciendo tan delicada…

- ¡Gracias! – Le contesté mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos – por favor, abrázame…

El lo hizo con gusto, y yo volví a sentir esa extraña sensación que tanto me complacía.

Y entonces me lanzó a la cama y saltó sobre mí, el choque no me hizo ningún daño, pero el estruendo me sobresaltó. Recordé aquel partido de baseball, ahora tan lejano, cuando al oírles chocar pensé que se habrían hecho daño… ridículo. Yo ahora debía ser tan dura como él, aunque no me notara diferente.

- ¡Edward! – Le grité – nos habrán oído todos… - dije en voz mucho mas baja – que vergüenza…

- No te preocupes, no creo que suban a ver que hacemos – contestó divertido.

Empezó a quitarse la poca ropa que llevaba con rapidez, parecía ansioso por estar conmigo de nuevo… y a mi me encantó. Quería sentirlo todo, era como una nueva vida en la que no conocía hasta que punto podían llegar mis sentidos. Desde luego la vista era mejor, y el tacto ni digamos. Aun no había experimentado mis sentido del olfato y el oído puesto que no había salido de la casa… y no quise plantearme aun que seria de mi sentido del gusto.

Así que me dejé llevar, quería que volviéramos a sentirnos uno… era lo que mas deseaba en ese momento.

Desde luego fue diferente, me sentía liberada, ya sin vergüenza alguna y el me permitió llevar las riendas esta vez. Parecía complacido… así que supuse que no lo hacia tan mal.

Ambos éramos inexpertos en esto, pero el profundo lazo que nos unía permitía estar totalmente cómodos, sin ningún pudor…

Al terminar, me pidió que me quedara en la cama… ¿Qué pretendía ahora? Lo oí hacer cosas en el baño, pero no caía en que debía estar haciendo.

- Pasa – me dijo desde dentro

En cuanto entré me quede boquiabierta… había preparado el baño colocando velas por todos lados, notaba el perfume de las sales. ¿Podría tener un marido más perfecto? ¿Más atento? ¿Más romántico? Volví a sorprenderme de la suerte que tenía…

Hubiera llorado de haber podido, eso seguro, y se me hizo raro no sentir las lagrimas rozando mi ahora gélida piel. Lo agradecí, no quería seguir pareciendo débil… ya no lo era.

Nos metimos juntos en la bañera, yo detrás de el rodeándole con mis piernas. No pude dejar de acariciarle el pecho y de besarle en la nuca. ¿Se podía ser más feliz? Seguro que no…

Sentí que mi vida pasada se desvanecía… aunque no olvidaba a mis padres, ni a Jacob… Volví a sorprenderme al pensar en él, Jacob… mi pobre amigo Jacob… ¿Qué seria de él? ¿Qué pensaría de mí ahora? Nunca podría volver a verle… Nunca…

Edward notó que me había puesto tensa.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿No eres feliz? – me preguntó dudoso

- Mas que nunca… es solo que… - decidí entonces que no era el momento y cambié el sentido de mi frase – deberíamos bajar a ver a tu familia ¿no?

- Nuestra familia - puntualizó

- Claro… nuestra…

- Vamos – dijo saliendo con rapidez de la bañera y ofreciéndome una toalla – deben de estar todos ansiosos por verte, soy un egoísta al querer mantenerte todo el tiempo a mi lado – me guiñó un ojo poniendo esa sonrisa torcida tan perfecta.

Me sequé rápido y el salió del baño con una toalla atada a la cintura. ¡Que perfecto era!

- Toma – me dijo alargándome prendas de ropa – Alice se ha dado el lujo de irse de compras, te ha renovado todo el armario…

- Maldita Alice… la voy a matar – aunque en verdad le estaba agradecida, sabia que todo seria precioso…

La ropa era perfecta claro: una falda con vuelo por encima de las rodillas de color azul cielo y una blusa ceñida de un color un poco más oscuro. Gracias a dios los zapatos eran planos, eran unas sencillas botas hasta debajo de las rodillas. Era muy diferente de cualquier ropa que hubiera llevado, se notaba por el tejido que debía ser muy cara, pero no quise pensar en ello, aun me sentía culpable por ser una mantenida.

Edward se puso unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa blanca, dejando entrever sus músculos al no llevarla del todo abotonada.

Por supuesto me quede ensimismada mirándole, aunque esta vez el también me miraba así a mi.

- Preciosa… - dijo en un susurro que apenas oí, y que de seguro no habría oído de seguir siendo humana… - ¿Vamos?

- Claro, estoy deseando verles… y darle las gracias a Alice – contesté dando una entonación irónica a esa última frase – Estoy un poco nerviosa – confesé

- No seas tonta… no lo estabas cuando corrías el riesgo de ser mordida por cualquiera de ellos – contesto riéndose - ¡Venga!

Bajamos rápidamente hasta el salón, y me asombre de no tropezar con nada… desde luego eso iba a ser lo mas raro, pero no lo echaría de menos en absoluto.

- ¡¡Bella!! – Entendí que el grito era de Alice, ya que nada más oírlo la tenia abrazándome fuertemente – ¡¡Bienvenida de nuevo!! ¿Cómo estas?

- Déjala respirar Alice, por favor… aunque bien pensado… ya no le hace falta – dijo Jasper entre risas.

Alice me acercó al sofá aun rodeándome con sus brazos, parecía realmente feliz de verme bien. Mí querida Alice…

Esme hizo que Alice me soltara para poder abrazarme ella

- Hija mía… ¿Cómo te encuentras? – siempre tan tierna…

- Muy bien, de verdad que si. El dolor fue duro, pero ya pasó… estoy muy feliz. ¿He molestado mucho durante estos tres días?

- Bueno… - contestó Emmett – gritabas como una loca – dijo de nuevo entre risas – pero nada que no esperáramos. Todos sabíamos que seria así… aunque a todos nos sorprende como ha ocurrido.

Bajé la vista de golpe, eso era demasiado embarazoso.

- Ven conmigo Bella – esta vez fue Rosalie quien habló

No me atreví a contradecirla y salimos fuera, al jardín, donde ya no quedaba el mínimo atisbo de que allí se hubiera celebrado una boda.

- ¿Cómo fue? – preguntó con curiosidad

- Ya he dicho que bien… - conteste escéptica, no entendía a que venia que me sacara de casa para preguntarme eso

- No me refiero a tu conversión… - ¿Qué quería ahora? ¿Me estaba preguntando por mi noche de bodas? Eso me avergonzó aun más.

- Bien… bueno, ya sabes como termino, pero todo muy bien – dije con una tímida sonrisa

- Me alegro – contestó ella, dejando entrever sus preciosa dentadura blanca – desde luego el modelito era precioso…

- Si… - seguía desconcertada, ¿intentaba ser mi amiga?

- Bella, quiero pedirte de nuevo perdón por como me comporte contigo en el pasado, era reacia a que una humana se entrometiera en mi familia, y también lo era a que fueras condenada a la noche eterna… pero ahora que eres mi nueva "hermana" quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

Me quede pasmada, realmente quería ser mi amiga, eso era demasiado raro.

- Gracias Rosalie, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco – fue lo único que conseguí decir.

- ¿Volvemos dentro? – Dijo de repente – Hay cosas mas serias de que hablar.

Allí nos esperaban todos, expectantes.

- ¿Qué quería? – me preguntó Edward en un susurro.

- ¿De verdad esperas que crea que no sabes lo que ella quería? – le contesté sarcásticamente – no me hagas reír.

- Lo siento – dijo sonriendo alegremente – solo quería avergonzarte un poco mas.

¡Maldito! Debía estar disfrutando mucho con todo aquello.

Parecía que no pensara ya en el tiempo pasado, cuando no quería convertirme. No hubiera querido que siguiera pensando que me había quitado el alma, que aunque ese fuera el caso, me importaba lo mas mínimo. Que se quedara mi alma, yo era feliz.

- Pongámonos serios un momento – dijo entonces Carlisle

- Adelante – le dijo Esme

- Bien, hemos evitado el problema de la familia de Bella por el momento, pero tenemos otros grandes problemas. El primero de ellos es Victoria, que sigue acechando por los bosques, esperando a cualquier error. No creo que vaya a echarse atrás solo por que ahora ella sea uno de nosotros.

El siguiente problema – continuó – es que Bella tiene que aprenderlo todo. A moverse, a alimentarse y finalmente a controlar su sed. Lo ultimo que haremos por el momento es acercarla a cualquier humano, no podemos arriesgarnos, y mas siendo conocida por todo el pueblo. ¿Estas de acuerdo en esto, Bella? 

- Claro, como vosotros veáis… - conteste tímidamente, se avecinaban grandes cambios en mi vida, y no quería adelantar acontecimientos. Sabía que seria un proceso lento y largo el aprender a controlarme. Aunque seguía extrañándome no tener sed - ¿No debería tener sed? – pregunte entonces, para sorpresa de todos.

- No lo se Bella, en una conversión normal… si, deberías tener sed, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona tu organismo ahora. Esperaremos a que la notes antes de llevarte de caza. Créeme que te darás cuenta de cual es el momento.


	8. Capitulo 8 La sed

Carlisle dio por zanjado el tema y se marchó a su despacho, supuse que a seguir consultando libros… parecía que no entender mi conversión se había convertido para él en algo personal. Y al poco tiempo, Esme se marchó con él, dejándome con mis nuevos hermanos.

- ¿Qué hacemos primero? – Preguntó Emmett ansioso – deberíamos llevarla a agudizar sus sentidos, tendrá que aprender a correr... ¡¡incluso podríamos enseñarla a jugar al baseball!! Ya no puede ser tan torpe… - comentó sonriéndome.

- ¿Correr? ¿Baseball? – pregunté horrorizada

- Vamos Bella, ahora puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas… y yo estaré contigo ¿confías en mi? – me pregunto cariñosamente Edward

- Si pero… ¿baseball? – volví a preguntar riéndome de mi misma.

Realmente yo había cambiado. Quizás si podía hacer todas esas cosas… incluso correr tan rápido como ellos… No, eso no podía ser. En el fondo de mi ser sabia que era imposible. No me sentía diferente, ni especial. Aunque el espejo me mostrara mis nuevos y fuertes músculos, yo sabia que seguro me caería en cuanto empezara a correr, o me estamparía contra un árbol.

Aun así… tampoco me iba a morir, literalmente, por muchos árboles con los que me chocara, así que por probar…

- Esta bien, haré lo que me digáis – dije por fin

- Siiiii – grito Alice entusiasmada – vamos, vamos, vamos.

- ¿Dónde podríamos ir? – dijo entonces Edward

- Vayamos a nuestro campo de Baseball, aunque al final no juguemos hay mucho espacio para correr, e incluso cazar algo si le entra por fin la sed.

Cazar… eso si se me hacia imposible. ¿Cazar que? ¿Cómo? Si ni siquiera tenía sed… ¿como iba a atraerme el tener que morder a un animal vivo? Me parecía inconcebible.

Decidí pensar en ello cuando se planteara la situación, no tenia por que preocuparme de momento, me sentía perfectamente bien. Y nadie parecía preocupado por que no estuviera hambrienta. Ya me llegaría el momento…

Salimos todos de la casa, parecían muy emocionados por tener algo nuevo que hacer… Claro, en su larga vida pocas cosas debían resultarles nuevas.

Subimos al jeep de Emmett, y por primera vez fui capaz de subir yo sola al asiento e incluso de atarme los cinturones. Caí en la cuenta de que posiblemente ya no lo necesitara, al igual que ellos, pero no quise tentar a la suerte.

Apenas tardamos unos minutos en llegar, y me sorprendió que no me molestara en absoluto el desorbitado exceso de velocidad… ¿me estaba acostumbrando? Podría ser eso. O quizás algo había cambiado en mí…

Cuando nos bajamos al final del camino empecé a ponerme nerviosa, ¿esperaban que corriera yo sola? No me sentía capaz, y me cansaba solo de pensarlo. ¿Podía yo cansarme? Edward siempre estaba sereno cuando corría, sin descontrolar su respiración ni sentir molestia alguna al llevarme encima.

- ¿Quieres intentarlo? – me preguntó tras darme un suave beso en la frente.

Me daba la sensación de que podía leerme los pensamientos, por mucho que el dijera que no. Pero supuse que simplemente lo dedujo de mi aterrorizada expresión.

- No… no creo que este preparada aun, Edward – dije con cautela, no quería seguir pareciendo débil ante el, pero realmente tenia mucho miedo.

- Esta bien, yo te llevare, lo intentaremos en el campo… donde no puedas chocarte con nada ¿Te parece?

- Mucho mejor, desde luego – me abracé a él y me puse de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios… Lo necesitaba, hacia demasiado que no sentía sus fríos labios contra los míos. La descarga volvió con mucha intensidad, dejándome descolocada unos segundos.

- ¿Subes? – me pregunto el divertido, aunque parecía tan descolocado como yo.

Me elevó hábilmente con sus brazos y me colocó a su espalda. Aspiré su aroma con ansia, tan maravilloso como siempre, y del que no me separaría jamás.

- Te quiero – le susurre al oído

- ¡Vale ya! – Espetó Emmett entonces – sois de un empalagoso…

- Déjalos en paz – le contestó entonces Rosalie mientras me sonreía.

Todos se rieron, pero no me importo… ¿Éramos o no éramos unos recién casados?

- Vamos – dijo Jasper emocionado mientras echaba a correr, seguido de cerca por todos los demás.

Edward se demoró un poco mas para, en un susurro, decirme cuanto me amaba.

Apenas un segundo después sentí el viento en mi cara, pero esta vez no solo no cerré los ojos, si no que le pedí inmediatamente que parara, necesitaba bajarme. El cuerpo me lo pedía.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó una vez me hubo depositado suavemente en el suelo

- ¡No lo se! – le grité echando a correr

La sensación era… increíble. Me sentí libre como no lo había sentido nunca. Corrí, corrí y corrí sin saber siquiera que dirección tomaba, sorteando los árboles con una facilidad que jamás hubiera pensado posible en mí.

Sentía una presencia tras de mi, Edward supuse, pero no podía parar, ni girarme ni hacer nada que no fuera correr.

Y entonces noté algo, un olor extraño, agradable si, pero totalmente desconocido para mi. ¿Qué era eso?

Me volví loca, me detuve para olisquear los alrededores… allí había algo. Edward no tardo en alcanzarme. Su expresión era de sorpresa, pero en cuanto se fijo en la mía cambio a la preocupación.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Notas algo extraño? ¿Tienes sed? – preguntó ansioso

- ¡Déjame!

- Bella por favor, no me asustes, estas muy rara… ¿Qué te pasa? Por favor, ¡mírame!

Yo no podía hacerle caso… algo me estaba llamando.

Empecé a buscar por los alrededores, el me seguía, pero decidió dejar de hacer preguntas y limitarse a cuidar de mi a distancia.

Entonces lo vi, tan solo era un ciervo, me extraño verlo solo, aunque tampoco me importaba. Me acerque a él lentamente para no asustarlo, y cuando estuve apenas a unos metros Edward volvió a acercarse a mi.

- Bella… - me dijo en un susurro - ¿Te sientes hambrienta ya?

- No… - conteste extrañada, aunque ya me sentía bien, había dejado atrás el momento de locura, sin duda – huele bien, ¿verdad?

- Si Bella, huele muy bien… ¿de verdad no te apetece? – preguntó extrañado

- Te digo que no lo se… - contesté absorta, observando mas de cerca el ciervo, parecía nervioso, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

Me acerqué un poco mas para acariciarle el hocico, ¿Por qué no me apetecía morderlo? Desde luego me olía verdaderamente apetecible, y sabia que no necesitaba aprender a morderle, era algo con lo que había "nacido" al convertirme.

- Esto es muy raro… se que podría morderle, se que me gustaría… pero no siento la necesidad, al menos no ahora… ¿no debería sentir la ponzoña?

- Bella vamonos, si no tienes hambre no hay nada que hacer ¿Por qué estas acariciándolo? Déjalo estar, por favor… Ya averiguaremos de qué va todo esto. Mientras no te sientas cansada todo va bien. Parece que tu cuerpo aguanta perfectamente sin alimentarse, al menos de momento.

Volvimos esta vez caminando a paso humano, lo agradecí, la velocidad me había trastocado…

- Edward… - dije al fin

- Dime, Bella

- ¿Estas enfadado?

- ¿Enfadado por que? – preguntó extrañado

- Porque no soy… normal – contesté, después de pensármelo unos segundos

- Ninguno de nosotros lo somos y bueno… en tu caso… aun tendremos que esperar para saber como funcionas. Ya te dije cuanto me costo a mi acostumbrarme a oír todas esas voces, puede que tu tengas algún tipo de… poder contra la sed. No tengo ni idea, de verdad que no. Tu tranquilízate ¿quieres? Has pasado lo peor y lo estas haciendo muy bien – dijo todo esto rápidamente, mucho mas que de normal, parecía nervioso – te quiero – dijo al fin

- Y yo a ti, más que a mi vida

Entonces le salte encima y lo tire al suelo, me apetecía jugar con el… y abrazarle fuertemente de nuevo, sentirle cerca. No quería llegar más allá, sus hermanos estaban cerca, pero sentí un fuerte arrebato de pasión y no quería guardármelo dentro.

- Estas loca – me dijo recuperándose del golpe – ven aquí

Nos abrazamos allí, en el suelo, llenos de hojas y barro… pero felices. Ya nada importaba, era suya y el mío. Me daba igual tener que morder ciervos, mordería osos si hacia falta… incluso podría jugar al baseball.

Después de un rato decidimos volver con el resto, habían preparado las bases y estaban pasándose la bola tranquilamente, mientras nos esperaban.

- ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo? – pregunto Jasper curioso al vernos tan sucios

- No te importa – contesto Edward, aunque echándose a reír

- ¿Te entró la sed ya? – me pregunto Alice al oído, después de darme un abrazo

- No… creo que no

¿Qué otra respuesta podía darle? Se suponía que lo notaria cuando la tuviera… ¿no?

- ¿Vamos a jugar o no? – Emmett estaba realmente ansioso

- Yo creo que no… - conteste tímidamente

- Por favor Bella, te he visto correr, ¿que problema tienes con esto? – me rebatió Edward

- No creo que sea lo mismo…

- Inténtalo al menos, ¿quieres?

- Esta bien, pero no me hago responsable de los daños que pueda provocar…

Estaba claro que no tenía escapatoria.

Pasaron unos minutos explicándome las reglas, que yo no acababa de entender, así que decidí asentir todo el rato y probar suerte.

Para reírse un rato, decidieron que yo seria la primera en batear. Perfecto. Alice iba a lanzarme la bola, así que supuse que se portaría bien…

Esperé ansiosa a que lanzara, pensando en si seria capaz de golpearla o no, el bate no me pesaba en absoluto, pese a ser de un duro metal que no reconocí. Y lanzó. Me sorprendí siguiendo la trayectoria de la bola, la veía a la perfección acercarse a mi, me prepare para golpear y… ¡lo hice! La bola salió volando en dirección contraria aunque… seguida de cerca por el bate.

- Ups

Todos se hartaron de reír a mi costa, al parecer por muy vampiro que fuera me quedaba un deje de mi anterior pastosidad. Que bien.

Decidí dejar de jugar, ya había tenido bastante, y quería pensar… Había tanta novedad…

- Edward, ¿te importa que vaya a tumbarme un rato en la hierba? – pregunté con poca esperanza, sabia que él no querría separarse de mi

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

- No, por favor… necesito pensar, estaré aquí al lado ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro… avísame si me necesitas – no parecía muy convencido, pero accedió sin preguntar nada más.

Me alejé un poco y me tumbé, relajé cada uno de mis músculos mientras les escuchaba divertirse.

Primero me acorde de Charlie, ¿Qué iba a hacer con el? En cuanto me controlara con los humanos podría ir a verle, incluso "dormir" en casa, pero no quería separarme de Edward ni un segundo. ¿Y Renee? La echaría de menos si no la volvía a ver, pero no podría acercarme a Phoenix tan fácilmente, al menos no de día.

Esto se ponía demasiado complicado, por muchas ideas que se me ocurrieran para poder seguir viéndoles todas tenían fallos, nunca volvería a ser quien era…

Mi segundo problema era Jacob, pero indudablemente este no tenía solución. Me imaginaba la cara de repulsión que me pondría, no solo por lo que había hecho, si no simplemente por la irremediable animadversión que sentían por los vampiros. Estaba segura de que la rabia le haría entrar en fase… ¿y que haría yo entonces? ¿Seria el realmente capaz de atacarme? No podía saberlo… ahora mi simple olor le repugnaría.

Finalmente estaba Victoria, suponía que ahora debía estar lejos… si no, no me habrían sacado de la casa. Quizás perseguida por los licántropos, o ideando una nueva manera de entrar. Ahora ellos no podían acercarse al territorio de los Cullen, así que técnicamente aquí no podían protegerme. ¿Pero que podía pasarme estando con mis nuevos hermanos?

Oía la tormenta, allá abajo en el pueblo, Alice nunca se equivocaba.

Nunca… me pregunté si cuando vio mi conversión sabia que ocurriría así… pensé en preguntarle mas tarde, ahora no tenia prisa, tenia toda la existencia por delante.

En cuanto a los Vulturis… sabia que volvería a verlos, no sabía cuando, ni donde, pero algo me decía que volverían. No tenia de que temer una vez había sido convertida… pero ¿Quién sabe? De todas formas no tenia ningún poder especial, Aro se equivoco del todo.

No sabia que significaba mi ausencia de sed, pero eso tampoco me importaba. Estaba bien, con Edward, con los Cullen… era la vida que yo había elegido, no tenia de que preocuparme.

- Edward – dije sin elevar mucho la voz

En un segundo lo tenía al lado.

- ¿Si? – Pregunto con una gran sonrisa - ¿estas bien?

- Claro… necesitaba estar contigo

Me abrazó tiernamente y yo aspiré su delicioso aroma una vez mas, sentí la necesidad de volver a casa para estar juntos de nuevo. Me apetecía sentir otra vez esas descargas recorriéndome el cuerpo… sentirle a él.

Ya de vuelta en la mansión, Edward quiso que fuéramos directamente a hablar con Carlisle. Y yo recordé que aun no había llamado a Renee.

- Entrad – dijo Carlisle desde dentro del despacho – y sentaos por favor. ¿Qué tal la tarde? – nos preguntó una vez dentro - ¿Lo habéis pasado bien?

- Claro… - fue Edward quien contestó – quería contarte algo, aunque no se si prefiere hacerlo ella – dijo mirándome

- ¿Yo? – Pregunté extrañada - ¿Qué es lo que quieres que le cuente?

- Esta bien, ya lo hago yo – no parecía molesto, pero se notaba la preocupación en su voz – Bella corre al igual que nosotros, eso ya es algo, pero cuando olió un ciervo… se limitó a acercarse a el y acariciarlo. ¿Crees que eso es normal? ¿No debería haberle mordido en cuanto tuvo la ocasión? ¡Mírale los ojos! ¡Los tiene totalmente negros! – soltó todo eso de golpe, muy rápidamente, liberándose al fin de su preocupación y delegándola en Carlisle.

- Cálmate Edward, por favor – dijo Carlisle pacientemente – está perfectamente sana, no creo que debamos preocuparnos. Quizás su organismo es capaz de funcionar durante más tiempo sin alimentarse. Haremos una cosa – dijo entonces – nosotros fuimos de caza apenas hace unos días, ninguno estamos hambrientos aun, así que para la próxima vez la traeremos con nosotros, si para entonces no ha sentido la sed… no lo se Edward, te juro que yo tampoco lo entiendo.

Yo intentaba calmarle acariciándole el pelo, pero él parecía realmente preocupado.

- ¿Crees que… pueda tener algún poder sobre eso? ¿Qué pueda controlar su sed? – no tuve muy claro si lo preguntaba realmente, o si simplemente eran cavilaciones suyas – Ya me sorprendió que siendo humana pudiera olerla… desde luego eso era extraño, pero sin duda esto lo es mas…

- ¡Edward! – dije alzando la voz y cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos – ya has oído a Carlisle, déjalo estar… no entiendo por que te preocupa tanto, ¡mírame! Estoy perfectamente…

- Si… perdona, todo esto es culpa mía… nunca debí haberlo hecho

Y entonces me levante, no quería oír eso, ahora no. Ya estaba hecho, ¿que creía que solucionaba lamentándose? Era totalmente injusto y estaba fuera de lugar.

Fui a encerrarme en mi habitación y deseé poder llorar, nunca sentiría de nuevo la liberación que eso me suponía. Y lamenté no poder dormir. Ciertamente, durante bastante tiempo, dormir para mí fue un suplicio. Esos malditos sueños me perseguían cada noche. Pero ahora… nunca podría abandonarme al subconsciente… no volvería a soñar nada.

El entró al poco tiempo en la habitación, con la pena grabada en su precioso rostro. No se iba a salir con la suya tan fácil, esta vez no.

- Te traigo el móvil de Carlisle… - comentó para mi sorpresa – olvidaste llamar a Renee esta mañana.

- Gracias – le dije de la forma más inexpresiva que pude.

- Estaré en mi antigua habitación – susurró antes de salir por la puerta.

Perfecto. Apenas llevaba un día como vampiro y ya estábamos peleados.


	9. Capitulo 9 Victoria

Llamé al fijo de la nueva casa de Renee y Phil, y fue él quien contestó.

- Hola Phil – dije con toda la alegría que fui capaz - ¿esta mama?

- Claro Bella, enseguida viene… ¿todo bien?

- Estupendamente – contesté fingiendo de nuevo

- Aquí llega, te la paso…

- ¿Mama?

- ¿¡Bella!?, oh Bella me tenias tan preocupada, ¿Cómo no has llamado antes? ¿En que estabas pensando?

- Tranquilízate por favor, todo va bien, Barcelona es preciosa… - últimamente no paraba de mentir, maldita la gracia – deberíais venir de viaje alguna vez, tu y Phil.

- Claro… ¿seguro que estas bien?

- Que si mama, de verdad, no te preocupes por mi… ya soy mayorcita. Te veré pronto ¿de acuerdo?

- Si… Te quiero hija

- Y yo a ti mama, dale un beso a Phil

De nuevo sentí ganas de llorar, no entendí por que me molestaba haber mentido a mis padres… había hecho algo bastante peor que eso ¿no?

La diferencia es que me había convertido convencida de que eso era lo mejor para mi. Mentirles no tenia ningún lado positivo. ¿Podría alguna vez decirles la verdad? Entendí, con gran pena, que no. Podría verles durante unos años claro, mientras pudiera pasar por una chica joven, pero no podría ir a verles con 40 años aparentando 18…

Y entonces escuche que alguien se acercaba. Me sorprendió oírlo con tal nitidez… parecía que mis sentidos mejoraban cada vez mas. Llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante – dije esperanzada, solo quería verle a él. Esperaba poder arreglarlo esa misma noche.

- Bella… ¿Cómo estas? – no era él, pero no me importo…

- ¡Alice! Oh Alice… no estoy demasiado bien - confesé

Ella se acercó rápidamente para darme un abrazo.

- Pronto estaréis bien – dijo solemnemente

- ¿Lo has… visto?

- No Bella, pero lo se – me dijo con una triste sonrisa - ¿Qué os ha pasado? Le he oído entrar hecho una furia en su antigua habitación y no quiere ver a nadie.

- Se arrepiente… de haberme convertido ¿Te lo puedes creer? – Dije apesumbrada – es lo que menos necesito ahora…

- Ya lo se, pero intenta comprenderle ¿quieres?, tu caso esta siendo extrañamente especial. Le preocupa que no te alimentes, cree que podrías llegar a morir sin darte cuenta… por falta de sangre. Es una idea estúpida a mi parecer, Carlisle pasó muchísimo tiempo hasta que no pudo resistirse, muchísimo tiempo… Se que no va a pasarte nada… y lo he visto.

- ¿Qué has visto? – pregunté curiosa

- Te he visto alimentarte

- De… de animales ¿no?

- Claro Bella, no vas a atacar a ningún humano, estoy segura de eso… al menos de momento.

- ¿Entonces por que hoy no lo hice? ¿Por qué no tengo sed?

- No lo se, quizás puedas controlarla por algún motivo. Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú. Pero yo no me preocuparía por ahora. Todo llega…

- Quería preguntarte otra cosa… - le dije dudosa

- Adelante, lo que quieras – me dijo con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Qué viste? Al principio digo… tu sabias que me acabaría convirtiendo ¿no? Era así… ¿como ha pasado en realidad?

- No vi como te convertías… solo vi este momento

Me quede helada.

- ¿Esto? – dije totalmente sorprendida aun

- Si… te vi con tus enormes ojeras y tus ojazos negros, tan pálida… en esta habitación… conmigo.

- Es sorprendente… como ha podido ser tan exacto…

- Supongo que pese a tomar unas u otras decisiones, esto estaba escrito. Tú debiste decidir muy pronto que era esto lo que querías, y por muchas cosas que pasaran… acabaría sucediendo. Por eso Edward no me escuchaba, nunca había tenido nada tan claro como esto.

- Me alegro de que haya sucedido… lo que no se si Edward…

- Él también Bella, él también… - dijo sumida en sus pensamientos - ¿Por qué no bajas a verle? Debe estar preocupado por ti.

- ¿Harías algo por mi? – pregunté dudosa

- Claro, cualquier cosa…

- ¿Podrías decirle que venga él aquí?

- Se lo diré, no creo que tenga ningún problema. Parece que el cree que la enfadada eres tu.

- Lo era.

- Esta bien – me dijo tras darme un beso en la frente – vendrá en seguida

Salió elegantemente por la puerta y la cerró tras de si. Yo decidí desnudarme, meterme bajo las sabanas y esperar…

El no tardó en hacer acto de presencia.

- ¿Se puede? – preguntó aun con la tristeza en sus ojos

- Ven aquí tonto…

- ¿Por qué estas debajo de las sabanas? – preguntó confuso - ¿Es que tienes frio? – y se rió de su propio chiste sabiendo que era imposible

- ¿Vas a venir aquí o no?

El se acercó, pero vi que pretendía meterse vestido…

- No, no… así no

- ¿Qué pretendes, Bella? Creí que estabas enfadada

- Lo estaba… podrás arreglarlo dejándome ver tu precioso cuerpo – dije guiñándole un ojo.

La verdad es que seguía molesta por su comentario, pero no quería estropearlo todo. Preferí no pensar en ello, era cuestión de tiempo que a el se le pasara…¿no?

Él me miraba confuso, pero yo le alenté señalándole mi ropa, que yacía en el suelo, cerca de la cama.

- Esta bien… - dijo ya con una sonrisa – pero después hablaremos de ello ¿querrás?

- Ya veremos – contesté lanzándome encima una vez se hubo desvestido.

Volvió a ser maravilloso, y volví a sentir esa descarga entre nosotros… un cosquilleo constante y placentero. Me pregunté si el también lo sentiría.

Me encantaba poder llegar con el, de una vez por todas, a todos los niveles, era fantástico poder tenerle cerca y no verle sufrir. El se veía feliz, relajado por fin, a mi lado.

- Lo siento – me dijo al terminar

- No ha estado tan mal – bromeé

- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero y, por cierto, se que no ha estado mal… Ya sabes que no hay nada que no sepa hacer, ahora ya no – me dijo con su pícara sonrisa.

Maldito engreído.

- Fantasma

- ¿Me vas a perdonar o no? – dijo mientras me acariciaba incesantemente el pelo

- Es que no tienes de que disculparte… se que estas preocupado, pero no va a pasarme nada. Alice lo ha visto.

- Eso me ha dicho… pero no puedo evitarlo. No quiero que te pase nada malo. Quiero que estés sana y bien alimentada. Aunque quizás sea bueno que no te atraiga la sangre, podrás mezclarte fácilmente con humanos… Útil, muy útil… sin duda.

Intuí que pretendía meterse otra vez en sus pensamientos, así que decidí cambiar de tema.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana? ¿O ahora? Si ya no voy a poder dormir… vaya… cuanto tiempo libre.

- Lo que tú quieras, ¿Qué te apetece?

Entonces le mire de arriba abajo, con la mirada más sugerente de que fui capaz.

- ¿Otra vez? ¿Estas de broma?

- ¿Es que estas cansado? Pse… vaya vampiro.

Los dos nos reímos con ganas, estábamos realmente a gusto juntos…

- ¿Hablabas en serio? – preguntó aun entre risas

- En verdad no, pero me a encantado verte la cara…

Estuvimos abrazados durante horas. No me importaba. Estaba bien.

Pasé ese tiempo pensando mucho en él, y un poco en mis preocupaciones, hasta que me decidí por preguntarle.

- ¿Qué sabéis de Victoria?

- Aun nada. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Alice se turnan de noche para recorrer el pueblo a ver si captan su olor. Me dejan estar contigo hasta que la encuentren – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- Mmmm, ¿ellos solos? ¿de uno en uno?

- No… salen en parejas, aunque no habría problema por que fueran solos. Se limitarían a venir a buscar al resto antes de enfrentarla. No es que ninguno le tenga miedo… pero por precaución, ya sabes

- Si…

Me preocupaba realmente que pudiera pasarle algo a cualquiera de ellos, los quería a todos como a mi propia familia.

Entonces escuchamos a Carlisle, como en un susurro, que nos llamaba

- Vístete – me dijo apresurado – ha pasado algo

- ¿Qué? – Pregunté preocupada - ¿Están todos bien?

- Si, vamos, date prisa por favor.

Una vez vestidos bajamos rápidamente al salón. Estaban todos allí. Supuse que Edward ya sabía lo que pasaba, pero esperé pacientemente a que hablara alguno de ellos.

- Está en el bosque – dijo Emmett ansioso - ¿Vamos a por ella? – se le veía con ganas

- ¿Victoria? – pregunté yo totalmente aterrorizada

- Si… - contesto Rosalie entonces

Debían haber estado ellos dos haciendo la ronda.

- No deberíamos meternos en peleas aun – dijo entonces Carlisle, con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba – Esperaremos a que se acerque aquí.

Edward estaba realmente nervioso, y muy muy furioso. Se notaba que estaba deseoso de darle alcance.

- ¿Por qué debemos esperar? – dijo enfadado – Ya ha hecho bastante daño.

- Ella esta realmente furiosa… no te imaginas cuanto – comento Rosalie en un susurro.

En ese momento todos, incluida yo, nos giramos hacia la puerta. No había escuchado nada, pero sentí de nuevo un olor desconocido, aunque esta vez totalmente desagradable.

Arrugue la nariz instintivamente, ¿Qué era eso?

Y entonces caí en la cuenta… Debían de ser ellos.

No me sentía capaz de enfrentarme ahora a Jacob… ni ahora ni nunca. Pero Victoria estaba ahí… No quería que le hicieran daño, mi sentimiento de amistad y gratitud hacia el seguía siendo enorme, si no hubiera sido por el… estaba segura de que la tristeza hubiera podido conmigo. Él me salvo en muchos sentidos, y ahora estaba ahí fuera intentando salvarme de nuevo. Arriesgando su vida para apartar a Victoria de mi.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Esme nerviosa – Están todos ahí, el olor es fuertísimo.

- Deberíamos dejarles entrar… no creo que vengan en busca de problemas – contesto Carlisle pensativo – pero… ¿Qué hacemos con Bella? Pensaran que hemos roto el tratado… aunque técnicamente no sea así.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunte yo sobresaltada – Ahora soy uno de vosotros, ¡claro que es así!

- No Bella… recuerda en que consiste exactamente el tratado – me contesto lentamente.

Empecé a estrujarme los sesos intentando comprender a que se refería. Apenas tarde unos segundos… técnicamente no me habían mordido. El tratado seguía intacto pese a mi conversión… Algo es algo, pensé metida en mi tristeza. Al menos no se matarían entre ellos.

- Que Bella suba a la habitación, no deberíamos dejar que Jacob la vea así, se volvería loco – dijo Alice entonces – Lo siento Bella, sabes que es así – dijo mirándome a los ojos

- Claro… ya tendré tiempo de hablar con el cuando todo haya acabado

- Vamos, iré contigo, puedo enterarme de todo desde arriba – me dijo Edward, aun furioso. Se veía claramente que no le gustaba nada que ellos estuvieran aquí.

Subimos rápidamente a la habitación, pero por mucha distancia que hubiéramos puesto seguía notando el olor de los licántropos a la perfección. Ahora entendía a que se refería Alice en mi casa, antes de nuestra partida a Volterra… o el propio Jacob, que al olerme después de estar con Alice se ponía verdaderamente nervioso.

Escuche a lo lejos como habrían la puerta pero no escuché a nadie entrar, recordé lo silenciosos que eran también los licántropos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte a Edward ansiosa

- Espera Bella, ahora te lo cuento todo – dijo él en un susurro

Pues nada, a esperar. Yo no podía escuchar ni una palabra… al menos al principio…

- ¡¿Qué habéis hecho con ella?! – ese grito me llego al alma… mi pobre Jacob

- ¡Tranquilízate! – esta vez era Embry quien gritaba

Y ya no escuche nada mas, supuse que habían conseguido calmarle. Sentí la tentación de bajar, que viera que estaba bien, quería abrazarle pese a la desagradable sensación de sentir su olor.

Miré a Edward, parecía un poco mas tranquilo. Yo me inquietaba cada vez mas, no soportaba no enterarme de nada. Pero fui paciente, sabia que pronto el me lo contaría.

- Ya se van – me comentó entonces en un susurro

- ¿Qué querían? – pregunté totalmente nerviosa aun

- Quieren… que nos unamos contra Victoria. O mas que unirnos… que nos permitamos, durante un tiempo, el paso a nuestros respectivos territorios. Ellos nos dejaran ir a la Push en su busca, y nosotros les permitimos el paso aquí. Han llegado a un acuerdo, pero Jacob quiere verte.

- No… ¿no le han explicado que ya no soy… quien era?

- Alice lo ha hecho, por eso ha gritado Jacob

- ¿Y que hago ahora? ¿Qué piensa Jacob? ¡Cuéntamelo todo por favor!

- Esta triste… y furioso, no se que mas decirte Bella, es imposible que vuestra relación pueda ser como antes… ¿Lo sabes no?

Volví a sentir la necesidad de llorar, era realmente frustrante no poder hacerlo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Si me acercara a él de seguro se transformaría… no podría aguantar la rabia. Pensé en llamarle a casa pero… ¿Y si era Billy el que contestaba? Nunca me dejaría volver a hablar con Jacob, eso era seguro. ¿Y si se lo contaba a Charlie? No sabía si Jacob seria capaz de guardarme el secreto, pronto toda su tribu sabría que era yo ahora… Esto se complicaba cada vez más, y Victoria seguía al acecho…

- Ya lo se Edward… ya lo se

- Vamos abajo ¿eh? – preguntó, mirándome con esos ojos tristes que tanto me dolían

- Claro…

Una vez estuvimos abajo pude comprobar, que pese a lo que acababa de ocurrir, todos estaban bastante tranquilos.

Esme se apresuro a darme un abrazo y un tierno beso en la frente. Lo agradecí muchísimo, nada mejor que una madre para tranquilizarte…

- Esto cambia las cosas – dijo entonces Carlisle – entre todos no será difícil darle alcance. Es realmente inteligente a la hora de evadirnos, tanto a ellos como a nosotros. Pero creo que por fin le podremos dar caza. Odio tener que hacer esto, sabéis que no me gusta tener que acabar con la vida, o la existencia, de nadie… Pero esta claro que no tenemos mas remedio…


	10. Capitulo 10 La prueba

- Bueno, vamos a organizarnos ¿no? – preguntó entonces Emmett, deseoso de enfrentarla por fin  
- Yo debo ir – dijo entonces Edward, para mi sorpresa  
- No… no vayas, por favor – dije totalmente aterrorizada  
- Tengo que hacerlo, Bella… ella esta aquí para matarte a ti… por mi culpa  
- ¿Por tu culpa? – pregunté enfurecida - ¿Qué tiene esto que ver contigo?  
- Yo acabé con James… - me dijo en un susurro  
- Vamos, no discutáis – dijo entonces Esme – es algo que hay que hacer, muy a mi pesar. No quiero que ninguno de vosotros se ponga en peligro – comento muy lentamente – pero tampoco puedo permitir que esa maldita se acerque a Bella. Deberíamos ir todos, excepto uno que debería quedarse con ella.  
- ¿Voy a quedarme aquí¡Pero si todo esto es culpa mía!  
- ¿Como tengo que decirte que no es tu culpa…? – me dijo Edward un poco mas tranquilo  
- Esta bien, no es mi culpa, pero quiero ir.

Era una decisión estúpida por supuesto, puede que ahora pudiera correr tan rápido como ellos, pero no sabía hacer nada más. Suponía que ellos se lanzarían a una brutal batalla¿Qué iba a hacer yo?  
Sabía que Victoria no tenía nada que hacer en cuanto se encontrara con todos los Cullen, pero aun así tenia miedo. No sabia mucho de ella, solo podía conocer uno de sus sentimientos… el amor irracional hacia su pareja.  
Recordé su apariencia con un escalofrío, al menos podía seguir sintiendo eso. Sus andares, esa postura felina tan amenazadora. Sus ojos color borgoña sedientos de venganza… podía imaginarme todo eso. Llegué a tenerla tan cerca en el acantilado…  
Entonces caí en la cuenta de que los Cullen no debían ponerse en peligro por mí, no podía permitirlo. Me recorrió una intensa sensación de dejavú, al recordar como fui, totalmente desesperada, al encuentro de James en Phoenix. ¡Que estupidez!  
¿Pero que otra cosa podía hacer?… ella me buscaba a mí, y yo ahora era fuerte… por que lo era ¿no?  
Pensé que antes de enfrentarla debería comprobar eso, no sabia hasta que punto poseía nuevas habilidades. Había sido muy torpe jugando al baseball, pero podía ser cuestión de tiempo que mejorara en el control de mi fuerza, así como en el de mis sentidos.  
- ¿Puedo estar un momento a solas? – pregunté entonces, sobresaltándolos a todos.  
- Supongo que si… - contesto Carlisle – no deberíamos salir por esta noche, dejemos a los licántropos hacer su trabajo, también parecen ansiosos por acabar con ella… de hecho, para eso fueron creados.  
- ¿No vamos a hacer nada? – preguntó Emmett molesto - ¿Esperas que me quede aquí tranquilamente estando ella tan cerca?  
- Por esta noche, si – contestó tajante Carlisle – no quiero dejar a Bella aquí, y parece empeñada en acompañarnos. Dejemos que se lo piense, o que al menos se acostumbre un poco a su nuevo… estado.

Perfecto. Quizás podría hacer una escapadita al bosque… no iba a ir a buscarla, aun no. Pero quería comprobar mi fuerza…  
- Estaré en mi antiguo cuarto – me dijo Edward tras darme un leve beso en los labios, cosa que me hizo estremecer. Por supuesto  
- ¿Me acompañas primero a nuestra habitación? – pregunté mirando al suelo  
- Claro, vamos

Una vez me hubo dejado en la puerta, y tras un largo abrazo que me hizo sentir mis ansiadas descargas por todo el cuerpo, se marchó.  
Ya estaba sola, ahora solo tenía que averiguar como salir de la casa sin que se enteraran…

Decidí intentarlo por la ventana, me acerque lentamente y observe que debía ser un ventanal muy pesado, ya que ocupaba la totalidad de la pared que daba al exterior. Comprobé que estaba partida en tres, y que se abría de abajo a arriba. Me pregunté si podría con tanto peso…  
Pude.  
Me sorprendió un poco, pero supuse que era normal. Con la emoción de haber podido con ello no me fijé en el detalle más importante.  
Recordé con angustia cuando James ya estaba en mi busca, en esta misma casa, tanto tiempo atrás. Esme activó un dispositivo de seguridad que cubría toda la casa…  
Esta vez también, por supuesto.  
Tras la decepción, ideé mi nuevo plan. Saldría por la puerta principal. Si Edward era tan silencioso al moverse por la casa de Charlie… ¿Por qué no yo?  
Avancé sigilosamente hacia la puerta y me sorprendí de nuevo de cuanta agilidad había adquirido en tan poco tiempo. No podía compararme con Alice, eso seguro, pero el cambio había sido enorme… No escuchaba absolutamente nada a mi paso.  
Abrí la puerta muy lentamente y…  
- Hola Bella  
Estupendo. Alice.  
- Me has visto ¿no? – le pregunté totalmente derrotada  
- Aja – contestó ella con una gran sonrisa  
- Y vas a detenerme – no era una pregunta, claro  
- No – dijo para mi sorpresa – voy contigo

¿Venia conmigo¡Eso era mucho mejor! Ella podría ayudarme, y no reprocharía mi actitud como habría hecho Edward.  
- Genial, vamos  
- Tienes que saber que tenemos poco tiempo, intento bloquear mis pensamientos para que Edward no se entere, pero antes o después lo hará… sabes que tendréis bronca ¿no?  
- Podré vivir con ello – le dije saliendo de la habitación.

Necesitaba probarme a mi misma, ya tendría tiempo mas tarde de discutir. Toda la eternidad.  
Bajamos rápidamente los tres pisos hasta llegar a la puerta. Ella desactivo el dispositivo con un pequeño mando. ¿En que estaba pensando al decidirme por la puerta? Sin Alice tampoco habría podido salir.  
"Nota mental: piensa bien tus planes antes de hacer el idiota"

Salimos al exterior, la brisa me acaricio el rostro, pero apenas sentí nada más. Para mí ya no existía el frío. Escuchaba los pequeños animalillos corretear por el denso bosque y las hojas rozarse entre ellas originando un pequeño murmullo incesante.  
- ¿Qué vamos a hacer primero? – le pregunté  
- Vamos a probar a levantar cosas pesadas, a ver como vas de fuerza – me contestó con su preciosa sonrisa  
- Esta bien…  
- Adentrémonos en el bosque. No hay ningún peligro. He visto a Victoria perseguida por esos estúpidos perros. La tendrán ocupada toda la noche – me dijo riendo  
- No es gracioso – le espeté, no me gustaba que los llamara perros… en un tiempo pasado me sentí muy unida a todos ellos.

Nos adentramos en la espesura, yo la seguía a ella ya que no sabía a que se refería con "algo pesado". Me asombré de nuevo de mi perfecta visión, veía con precisión cada grieta en cada árbol, los ojos de hasta el más pequeño animal, incluso los pequeños bichitos que recorrían la corteza de los árboles más lejanos.  
Me sorprendí de nuevo de no sentir la sed. Podía oír perfectamente el latido del corazón de cualquier ser cercano. Aunque seguramente no me apeteciera por ser todos animales tan pequeños.  
Llegamos a un pequeño claro, vi un tronco de árbol caído y supuse que ella pretendía que lo levantara.  
- ¿Esto? – le pregunté  
Ella se rió estrepitosamente.  
- No Bella, eso – me dijo señalando a la oscuridad  
- ¿Qué hay ahí? – pregunté curiosa  
- Ven, acércate – me dijo aun entre risas

Me acerqué lentamente hacia donde había señalado y me quedé alucinada.  
- ¿En serio? – le dije escéptica. Debía ser una broma  
- Claro

Lo que allí había debió ser un coche en otro tiempo. Me recordó al jeep de Emmett por lo grande que era. Parecía un jeep en verdad. Estaba todo corroído por el oxido y parecía un modelo bastante antiguo, pero si, era un jeep.  
- ¿Cómo ha llegado esto aquí? – pregunté asombrada  
- Bueno… es el antiguo jeep de Emmett  
No se por que esa respuesta no me sorprendió en absoluto, pero aun no había contestado mi pregunta.  
- Vale pero… ¿Cómo llegó aquí? Estamos en medio del bosque…  
- Mira allí – me dijo señalando más atrás  
- Oh… - fue lo único que fui capaz de decir  
Justo detrás del jeep había una larga fila de árboles caídos hacia tiempo, había una senda ancha donde no debería haberla.  
- ¿Se dedicaba a conducir entre los árboles? Un poco temerario ¿no?  
- Se dedicaban a hacer carreras por donde fuera… él en el jeep… y Jasper corriendo – dijo para mi sorpresa – era muy divertido – y se echo a reír  
- Divertido… - dije yo intentando imaginarme la situación – Increíble…  
- Venga, hazlo  
- No voy a poder levantar eso… ¡debe pesar toneladas!  
- No te hagas de rogar, no te diría que lo hicieras si dudara de tu capacidad – comentó entonces – intenta al menos darle la vuelta, sin elevarlo ¿quieres?  
- Esta bien… - total, por probar…

Me acerqué al jeep sabiendo que no podría. Por mucho que hubiera cambiado mi cuerpo eso estaba lejos de parecerme posible. Claro que Edward apartó el coche de Tyler de mi trayectoria… pero Edward era Edward… yo solo era… ¿Quién era ahora?  
Había venido para saberlo, tenía que intentarlo.  
- Allá voy – dije ya totalmente decidida

Me agaché e intente buscar un buen sitio por donde agarrarlo de forma segura, no quería que después de todo, si lograba levantarlo, se me cayera encima. Eso seria bastante típico de mí…  
Conseguí cogerlo bien por uno de los costados y me dispuse a intentarlo.  
Lo eleve un poco del suelo sin sentir apenas peso, y de la impresión que me dio, lo solté de golpe. Hizo bastante ruido y me sobresalté.  
- No pasa nada Bella, inténtalo de nuevo – me dijo Alice, aunque parecía nerviosa ¿Qué le rondaba por la cabeza? No pretendía tirarle el coche encima…  
Volví a agacharme ahora mas convencida. Podía hacerlo, acababa de comprobar que no pesaba nada… así que decidí ir a por lo difícil y levantarlo del todo, en vez de limitarme a darle la vuelta.  
Esta vez, al no sorprenderme su poco peso, fui capaz de elevarlo varios centímetros sin problemas. Conforme lo levantaba iba pasando el peso del coche a mi brazo derecho para introducir el izquierdo por debajo de el, centrándolo de forma que quedara por encima de mi.  
En pocos segundos tenia el enorme jeep encima. Estaba totalmente excitada, era increíble. Pero entonces ocurrieron varias cosas a la vez: vi la cara de terror de Alice, el coche se resbalo de mis manos cayéndome encima y oí la voz de mí recién adquirido marido gritándole burradas a Alice.  
- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre sacarla en medio de la noche?!  
- Edward, por favor… ella quería empezar a probar sus habilidades¿que más da de noche que de día?  
- Estoy bien, gracias por ayudar – les comenté mientras apartaba sin esfuerzo el pesado jeep de encima mío.  
Me observé minuciosamente en busca de alguna herida… debería tener al menos un rasguño… pero no encontré nada.  
- Wao – dije sorprendida – ¡esto es genial!  
- Si Bella, genial… - me dijo Edward cogiéndome de la mano y haciéndome caminar rápidamente de nuevo hacia la mansión.  
- ¡No voy a olvidar esto, Alice! – le gritó cuando llegamos a la puerta.

Ella nos seguía a una distancia prudencial, parecía divertida en verdad, pero supuse que no querría discutir.

- Vamos, sube a la habitación ahora mismo, yo tengo que hablar con ella – me dijo enfurecido  
- Claro, a tus órdenes – le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco

Subí rápidamente a la habitación y pensé en cual seria la mejor forma de quitarle el enfado. Quizás si… ¿Por qué no? Me había funcionado una vez.  
Me quite toda la ropa y me metí bajo las sabanas, otra vez. Espere pacientemente a que volviera, pero después de un par de horas entendí que no iba a subir.  
Salí de la cama y decidí darme un baño, había vivido grandes emociones hoy, me vendría bien relajarme.  
No tuve tanta gracia como Edward para prepararme el baño, pero conseguí relajarme hasta llegar a un estado "casi" de inconsciencia. Era capaz al menos de dejar de pensar… dejar la mente totalmente en blanco.  
Escuché un leve sonido, supuse que Edward había entrado en la habitación, pero de nuevo me equivocaba.  
- ¿Se puede?  
- Claro Alice, pasa – le dije apesumbrada - ¿Has discutido con el?  
- Mas o menos – me dijo con una gran sonrisa – pero ya le he dicho que Victoria esta lejos, no tenemos de que preocuparnos por ahora.  
- Bien… ¿y por que no viene a verme?  
- Esta un poco enfadado por que seas tan inconsciente, pero ya me eché la culpa yo, no te preocupes – me dijo sonriéndome de nuevo – esta esperándote en su antigua habitación, quiere verte, así que estate tranquila ¿quieres?  
- Claro… - dije pensativa

Edward era el mismo de siempre, pero estos enfados tontos empezaban a molestarme. No había hecho nada malo, tenia que aprender, no podía tenerme encerrada en la casa todo el tiempo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, perdonad si tardo en colgar, estoy de examenes y ni me acordaba de esto jejej

Me alegro mucho de que os guste, me ha llevado casi 4 meses escribirlo, pero el esfuerzo ha merecido la pena. A mi me gusta como ha quedado ;)


	11. Capitulo 11 Sentidos

Alice se marchó para dejar que me vistiera, me puse una simple bata que me había comprado esta, en vez de mi antiguo pijama. Desde luego había dejado mi anterior vida atrás. Era un tonto detalle, pero eche de menos mi vieja camiseta agujereada y mi pantalón de chándal.  
Me sequé el pelo tan solo con la toalla, ya que ahora no necesitaba alisarlo, se quedaba perfecto de todas formas. Otra cosa buena, me dije para mí.  
En cuanto estuve frente a su puerta empecé a ponerme nerviosa, sabia que el quería verme, pero nada me libraría de la bronca.  
- Pasa – me dijo él desde dentro  
Abrí la puerta lentamente y lo encontré allí, perfecto, tumbado en el sofá.  
- Ven aquí  
Yo me senté a su lado sin decirle nada y esperé pacientemente a que empezara a despotricar.  
Me di cuenta de que en el aparato de música sonaba la canción que tocó en nuestra boda… buenos recuerdos. No debía estar tan enfadado.  
- Lo siento – me dijo entonces  
- ¿Me pides perdón? Pensé que estabas molesto – contesté sorprendida  
- Lo estaba… pero entiendo que necesites sentirte útil, yo no hago más que intentar protegerte de todo lo malo… pero debo admitir que ya no es necesario. Ahora puedes protegerte tú.  
- ¿Ya no vas a salvarme nunca mas? – le pregunté cariñosamente  
- Las veces que haga falta, pero como tú dijiste… ahora ya puedes ser Superman.  
- Quiero que me cuides Edward, pero tienes que dejar que aprenda… ya no soy quien era…  
- Lo se – dijo solemnemente  
- ¿Me preferías antes? – pregunté nerviosa, cabía esa posibilidad  
- Ya te he dicho varias veces que no, todo esta igual en ti… pero empiezas a perder algo de humanidad. He visto tu expresión al levantar el coche Bella, no era humana.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunté algo molesta. Yo seguía sintiéndome igual que siempre  
- Los ojos te salían de las orbitas, el sentir esa fuerza… ese poder… te cambia – contestó – además, con el tiempo olvidaras tu vida como humana, cambiaras si no te aferras a ella. Quiero que intentes no perder lo que eras. Se que yo te he condenado a este tipo de vida… pero no me gustaría que cambiaras. Me enamore de la humana, estoy enamorado de ti ahora, lo estaré siempre... puedo aprender a quererte aunque cambies, por que tu esencia seguirá ahí, pero me dolería profundamente que empezaras a perderla.  
- No había pensado en ello… - contesté pensativa – es verdad que sentí una gran excitación al levantar el coche… pero es normal ¿no? Siempre he sido débil, torpe… me gusta esta nueva sensación. No debe ser tan malo que deje fluir lo que soy ahora.

¿Tanto estaba cambiando? Yo creía que no. Cuando eche a correr en el bosque es verdad que me sentía extraña, y al levantar el coche la sensación fue increíble, pero seguía siendo yo.  
Recordaba perfectamente a Charlie y a Renee, recordaba el instituto y a todos los compañeros de clase, recordaba Phoenix, podía recordar perfectamente el nombre de cada uno de mis profesores de primaria… podía ¿verdad?  
- ¡Oh! - exclamé  
- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó el preocupado

No podía.  
Tenia algunos recuerdos claro, pero recuerdos vagos. Sentía que aun podía recordar las cosas más importantes de mi vida pasada, pero aquellas que no lo eran tanto o se encontraban mas lejanas en el tiempo empezaban a desvanecerse… ¿Me pasaría eso al final con mis padres? Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que no. No era justo. Ellos me dieron la vida… ¿Cómo podría olvidarlos?  
Quizás nunca me alimentara de un humano, pero seria igualmente un monstruo si olvidara todo lo que ellos me dieron…

- ¿Por qué no vamos a nuestra habitación? Me gustaría tumbarme un rato – comenté en un susurro  
- Lo que quieras mi vida

Cuando ya estuvimos allí nos tumbamos juntos, abrazados, cada uno pensando en lo suyo hasta que amaneció.  
Era un día extraño, el cielo no presagiaba nada bueno, un cúmulo de nubes oscuras se acercaba inminentemente hacia Forks. No me importo. Hoy saldría de nuevo aunque cayeran chuzos de punta.  
- ¿Querrás ayudarme tu hoy a mejorar mis habilidades? – le pregunté dudosa de su respuesta  
- Claro… ¿Por donde quieres empezar?  
- Querrías… - no sabia como proponérselo, suponía que iba a negarse - ¿Querrías enseñarme a luchar?  
- ¿A luchar? – me preguntó él entre risas - ¿Para que quieres aprender? ¿Es que quieres cargarte tú a victoria?  
No me gustó nada como remarco ese "tú". ¿Por qué no? Era fuerte, ágil y por fin, segura de mi misma. Podría hacerlo… pero no quise alarmarle.  
- Bueno… no, pero me gustaría saber defenderme si alguien me ataca  
- Visto así, no es mala idea… - contestó el pensativo - ¿Dónde quieres ir?  
- A nuestro prado – contesté inmediatamente  
- Esta bien, cuando quieras – me dijo levantándose

Nos cambiamos y nos dirigimos al salón para hablar con todos primero, no debíamos ir a ningún lado sin comunicárselo antes.  
No les pareció mala idea, ya que Alice había visto a Victoria escondida bastante lejos de Forks. Los licántropos no se lo estaban poniendo nada fácil para acercarse.  
Edward prometió estar atento a la mente de Alice si esta quería comunicarle cualquier cosa, así que nos pusimos en camino.   
Decidimos ir en coche, por no saber si yo, al echar a correr de nuevo, me volvía loca otra vez y acababa correteando por Forks.  
Una vez llegamos y salimos del coche, noté el fuerte viento que se había levantado.  
Intenté echar una carrera con Edward, pero esta vez, al controlarme mejor, no pude alcanzarle. Él era demasiado rápido. Pensé en si seria mejor que él en alguna cosa. Ahora quizás si…  
Volví a maravillarme con la belleza del prado. Estaba oscuro, por no entrar ni un rayo de sol a través de las negras nubes, pero me pareció igualmente hermoso.  
Antes de que se decidiera a empezar, me lancé sobre él sin previo aviso, a ver que tal sus reflejos…  
Él se apartó con agilidad y me di un buen golpe contra el suelo.   
- ¿Qué haces? – me preguntó divertido - ¿Intentabas tumbarme?  
- Si… - contesté totalmente avergonzada – eres demasiado rápido  
- No, no es eso, es que estoy atento. Tú apenas prestas atención a tus sentidos. Párate a escuchar.  
Lo hice, de repente todo vino a mí de nuevo, como cuando salí al bosque con Alice la noche anterior. Podía oír a los pájaros revolotear bajo, buscando protección contra la próxima tormenta. A las ardillas y los ratones corretear por los árboles y el suelo, y de nuevo la incesante palpitación de sus corazones.  
- Vale, ¿ahora que? – estaba ansiosa por empezar  
- ¿Oyes mi respiración? – preguntó el  
Me concentré en escuchar precisamente su respiración, me di cuenta de que podía elegir que escuchar, cosa que me sorprendió.  
- Si…  
Él se alejó unos metros y volvió a preguntar.  
- ¿La oyes ahora?  
- También – contesté confusa, no acababa de entender que pretendía  
- Cuando me acerque a ti, no oirás mis pasos, pero si estas atenta a mi respiración…  
- ¡¡Notare cuando te acercas!! – vaya, sencillamente perfecto - ¡eso es genial!  
- Bien, ahora haremos algo, cierra los ojos y espera a que te ataque, solo tendrás que apartarte cuando creas que voy a saltar sobre ti. ¿Te parece?  
- Me parece – estaba realmente ansiosa por empezar - ¡Vamos! 

Cerré los ojos mientras él se alejaba, totalmente concentrada en su respiración. Notaba como se hacia mas débil con la distancia.  
Pasaron unos segundos y… me tumbo.  
- ¡No me ha dado tiempo! – le grité ofendida  
- No estas suficientemente atenta – dijo él, claramente divertido  
- Vamos a probar otra vez, por favor.  
Volvió a alejarse y yo cerré los ojos de nuevo.  
Esta vez, me concentré con todas mis fuerzas en notar el cambio, tenia que escucharle cada vez mejor conforme se acercara, solo eso.   
Y esta vez así fue, era difícil debido a la rapidez, pero pude escuchar, durante una milésima de segundo, como se acercaba. Era algo muy extraño el guiarse por el oído, pero funcionaba.  
Me aparté y abrí los ojos, le vi caer con gran elegancia al suelo, acuclillado, y levantarse rápidamente.  
- ¡Muy bien! – estaba realmente contento – eres muy buena…   
- ¿En serio? – total, aun no había hecho nada… solo apartarme  
- Por supuesto… Rosalie tardo bastante mas en aprender a controlar su oído, y… bueno, y yo también.  
- Lo haces para animarme – le conteste yo escéptica  
- Nunca te mentiría…  
- Ya lo hiciste una vez – le dije sin pensar.  
Mierda. Nunca debí decirle eso.  
- Nunca volveré a hacerlo, Bella – me dijo tristemente  
Bueno… al menos no se había enfadado.  
- Lo siento  
- No lo sientas, tienes razón  
Quise arreglarlo, aunque no se hubiera enfadado, así que me lancé sobre el, y el se dejo hacer.  
Nos tumbamos en la verde hierba a disfrutar de nuestro amor, olvidando por un tiempo el objetivo principal por el que fuimos al prado.  
- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos aquí? – le pregunté  
- ¡Como olvidarlo! – dijo el riéndose – Fue duro… muy duro  
- ¿Duro? – dije yo haciéndome la sorprendida, sabia perfectamente a que se refería – Pensé que lo pasamos bien – agregue haciéndome la tonta  
- Claro…  
Entonces sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos, me beso apasionadamente y recorrió con sus manos mi cuerpo.  
- Entonces no podía hacer esto – dijo entonces, con una gran sonrisa  
Yo le correspondí con otro beso, sin decir nada… sobraban las palabras.

Al rato de estar así, y sin saber si habían pasado minutos u horas, Edward rompió el silencio.  
- ¿Quieres que probemos algo nuevo o volvemos a casa?  
- Algo nuevo – contesté poniéndome ansiosa otra vez  
- A ver… como te he dicho puedes sentir que alguien se acerca a través del oído… pero eso no siempre es útil ya que nosotros, los vampiros, podemos no respirar.  
- Cierto… - conteste pensativa, vaya, eso lo ponía mas difícil   
- ¿Cómo vas con el sentido del olfato?  
- No lo se, huelo demasiadas cosas, se me hace difícil definir de donde procede cada olor.  
- Me hueles a mi – dijo, sin ser una pregunta  
- Si… pero tu olor lo reconocería en cualquier parte.  
- ¿Reconocerías el de Alice?  
- Claro  
- ¿Y el del resto?  
- Supongo que si… pese a las diferencias… todos oléis de un modo similar, algo así como dulce.  
- Aja, pero no es como el de los animales  
- No, no es lo mismo… también es un olor dulzón, pero distinto. Creo que seria perfectamente capaz de diferenciar un olor de otro.  
- Entonces, si se te acercara Victoria…  
- Podría notarlo, o eso creo – dije dudosa. Realmente no sabía si podría sentirlo a tiempo  
- Falta otro olor que debes aprender a reconocer, aunque no te será difícil – dijo entonces echándose a reír  
- El humano…  
- Si  
- ¿Dejareis que me acerque pronto a alguno? Tengo mucha curiosidad… - era verdad, me moría de ganas por saber si seria capaz de controlarme. Aunque a la vez me daba miedo la reacción que podría tener.  
- Podríamos ir a algún sitio alejado, donde no haya mucha gente… pero deberíamos consultarlo antes con Carlisle…  
- Esta bien, vamos – dije ya convencida, estaba deseosa por ver como me iba

Corrimos de nuevo hasta el coche, y esta vez apenas iba unos metros por detrás de el, parecía que cada vez controlaba mejor la velocidad.   
Pese a que seguía pareciéndome raro no tropezar con nada, me sentía feliz con mi nueva condición, realmente me sentía muy segura de mi misma. Volví a pensar en lo que me había dicho Edward la noche anterior… puede que si estuviera cambiando.

Una vez en la mansión, subimos al despacho de Carlisle para consultarle el nuevo plan.  
- Entrad – dijo una vez estuvimos delante de su puerta - ¿Cómo ha ido la mañana?  
- Muy bien – dijo Edward – Bella esta aprendiendo muy rápido, controla su oído a la perfección, y queremos comprobar que tal de olfato… ¿Crees que podría acercarse a algún humano ya?  
- Eso depende de cuanto se acerque… y de cuantos humanos haya - dijo pensativo – hay un gran caserón a unos kilómetros de aquí, como ya sabes, quizás podríais acercaros, apenas viven un par de ancianos y una mujer que los cuida. Pero solo si tu, Edward, estas seguro de poder controlarla si se altera… Debería acompañaros Alice – y entonces la llamo elevando un poco la voz.  
- ¿Si? – contestó al instante, entrando por la puerta   
- ¿Querrías acompañar a Edward y Bella?  
- Ya sabia que lo haría – dijo con su perfecta sonrisa – Te ira bien – me dijo mirándome  
- Esta bien, vamos – dijo Edward convencido. Parecía muy seguro de que no pasaría nada… quizás por la nueva información proporcionada por Alice. Si ella lo había visto… ¿Qué podía pasar?

- ¿Qué has visto? – le pregunté mientras subíamos al volvo de Edward  
- Solo nos vi llegando a la casa… si te dije que te ira bien es por que confio en ti  
- Eso no me tranquiliza – dije ahora nerviosa, al comprender que Alice tampoco sabia que haría yo al verme en esa situación 

Cuando llegamos me maravillé con la magnitud de la casa, era enorme. Era además muy vieja, antaño debió ser de color blanco, pero ahora tenia un color grisáceo. Las constantes tormentas de la zona habían hecho mella en la fachada y el tejado, pero aun así era una casa muy hermosa.  
El jardín se encontraba en un estado aun peor. Si como había dicho Carlisle, solo vivían unos ancianos, la pobre mujer que los cuidaba no debía preocuparse mucho por el estado del jardín. Era lógico.  
Me entró la pena al pensar en esos pobres viejecitos, acechados por tres vampiros. Ninguno estaba sediento, lo note al fijarme en los ojos de ambos, y por supuesto yo tampoco, pero al bajar del coche note un leve olor nuevo. El olor más maravilloso que jamás hubiera sentido. Se me dilataron las aletas de la nariz para aspirarlo en mayor cantidad, pero aun así me mantenía bastante tranquila. Los mire a ellos, estaban expectantes.  
- ¿Lo notas? – me dijo Edward con curiosidad  
- Si… levemente – dije aun absorta en mis pensamientos

¿Por qué no sentía la necesidad de entrar en la casa a morderles?  
- Mmmm, ¿a vosotros no os apetece?  
- Ahora están solos, la mujer debe estar de compras… la sangre de dos viejecitos no nos llega con tanta intensidad, además aun estamos lejos. Deberíamos acercarnos – dijo Alice  
- ¿En serio? – dije sorprendida - ¿Pretendes que entremos en la casa?  
- Claro… desde aquí apenas se nota el olor, Bella, si no entras no sabremos hasta que punto eres capaz de resistirlo – contestó ella – Vamos, solo será un momento.  
- Esta bien… - dije ya acercándome a la puerta - ¿No se enteraran?  
- Parece que no te des cuenta de lo silenciosa que eres ahora – contestó Edward  
- Oh, claro – tenía razón.  
Nos acercamos lentamente y entramos, la puerta estaba abierta.  
El interior de la casa era, si cabe, aun más devastador que el exterior. Aunque no había desorden, si había una gruesa capa de polvo por todas partes.  
- Están arriba – dijo Alice  
Subimos las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, siguiendo el delicioso aroma. Aun me sentía tranquila, pero al olerlo de más cerca me apeteció más.  
También los vi a ellos un poco más inquietos, los ojos se les oscurecían conforme nos acercábamos  
- ¿Te apetece ya? – me susurró Edward  
- Me apetece, pero no siento la necesidad de morderles, no tengo ninguna ansiedad.  
Entonces, cuando estábamos frente a la puerta que nos conduciría a ellos, note por primera vez la ponzoña fluyendo en mi boca, un increíble vacío en el estomago y una sensación de sequedad en la garganta, como si necesitara urgentemente beber agua.  
Pero yo sabia que no era agua lo que quería.  
- Noto algo mas – añadí entonces  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto preocupado  
- La ponzoña, supongo… y la sequedad… la sed – dije al fin   
- Bueno, esto ya es un poco más normal, al menos no hay problema con la ponzoña.  
- Pero aun así… no siento la necesidad de atacarlos…


	12. Capitulo 12 Diamantes

- Vámonos, esto no tiene ningún sentido – dijo Alice – probaremos de nuevo otro día

- Si… será lo mejor – contestó Edward, parecía tranquilo pero vi en sus ojos que todo esto le preocupaba de verdad

Salimos rápidamente de la casa y recorrimos el camino hasta el coche, una vez dentro comencé a darle vueltas al tema. ¿Cuál era el motivo por el que no sentía esa necesidad? Notaba la sed a la perfección. Mucho mas intensa que cuando vi al ciervo. ¿Qué me pasaba? Antes o después necesitaría de la sangre para subsistir…

Quizás… quizás si pudiera controlar mi sed. Pero lo que mas me extrañaba es que yo no hacia nada por controlarla. Hasta ahora me había dejado llevar por lo que me pedía el cuerpo… y mi cuerpo parecía no pedir nada en cuanto a este tema.

Mis sentidos funcionaban, eso estaba claro, pues el olor llegaba nítidamente hasta mí.

Empezaba a molestarme a mi también no saber que me pasaba. No es que tuviera muchas ganas de morder a nadie… pero estaba claro que tenia algún problema.

Mientras cavilaba sobre esto llegamos a la mansión. Ya que no había sacado nada en claro respecto a este tema, decidí volver con mi antigua preocupación.

- ¿Estará Emmett en casa? – pregunté bajando del coche

- Supongo que si – contesto Edward - ¿Para que quieres verle?

- Me gustaría hablar con el… ¿te importa? – pregunté dudosa, no sabia si se olería a que se debían mis ganas de hablar con el

- No Bella, ahora es tu hermano también, puedes hablar con él cuando quieras – su respuesta era clara, pero sus ojos mostraban una tremenda curiosidad

Entramos en la casa y lo llamé, no muy alto, sabiendo que me oiría.

- ¿Querías algo? – ya lo tenia a mi lado

- ¿Podemos hablar a solas? – le pregunté evitando mirar a Edward

- Claro, Rosalie ha salido de compras – me dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco – vamos a la habitación

Le seguí hasta allí dejando a Edward en el salón. Estaba segura de que intentaría averiguar de que iba todo eso leyendo la mente de Emmett, así que le pedí que intentara bloquearla.

- Claro… - dijo él, ganando por completo su atención - ¿De que va todo esto?

- Quería que… quería que me explicaras una cosa – me estaba poniendo verdaderamente nerviosa, no sabia si él se lo tomaría como algo que no debía contarme

- Lo que quieras – me dijo con una gran sonrisa

- Mmmm… ¿Cómo se mata a un vampiro?

El se rió estrepitosamente, pero al ver mi cara de enfado decidió contestarme rápidamente.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Tienes pensado cargarte a Edward? – preguntó bromeando – lleváis menos de una semana casados… no será para tanto

- Muy gracioso… - dije entre dientes - ¿vas a contármelo o no?

- Claro, claro… me pregunto si… ¿Edward no se enfadará? Si has decidido preguntarme a mi es por que sabes que él no te lo contaría…

- No va a enfadarse… al menos no contigo. Esto es cosa mía… ¿Vas a hacerlo?

- Esta bien Bella, te lo contaré – me dijo solemnemente

Esperé pacientemente a que empezara, pero parecía no saber como hacerlo.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunté ansiosa

- Recuerdas… ¿recuerdas cuando James te buscaba?

- Si – empezaba a ponerme verdaderamente nerviosa, ¿Por qué le daba tantas vueltas?

- Cuando salimos en su busca, antes de que os marcharais Alice, Jasper y tú… yo salí con una gran bolsa ¿te acuerdas?

- Si… me intrigó no saber que llevabas ahí

- Bueno… será mejor que te lo enseñe…

Se acercó a un gran armario y saco la bolsa, parecía pesar muchísimo, pero no por que le supusiera a Emmett ningún esfuerzo el levantarla, si no por que su contenido abultaba el fondo de la bolsa hacia abajo a causa de su peso.

- Sabes que nosotros somos muy duros ¿no?, nuestra piel resiste casi cualquier cosa… - dijo el lentamente

No me paso por alto el "casi".

- ¿Qué no podéis resistir? – pregunté curiosa

- ¿Sabes cual es el material mas resistente que existe? – preguntó el, sonriéndome

Me paré un momento a pensarlo, sabía que conocía la respuesta, debía haberlo escuchado en el instituto. Entonces caí en la cuenta.

- El diamante… - dije apenas en un susurro

- Así es, mira

En ese instante abrió la gran bolsa y su contenido me deslumbro. Había varias armas de grandes empuñaduras doradas. Había espadas y dagas por doquier. El material de la hoja estaba claro. El diamante. Debían valer una fortuna…

- ¿Podéis atravesar un vampiro con esto entonces?

- Podemos hacerlo lonchas sin ningún problema – me contestó con una gran sonrisa – podría enseñarte a usarlas, si a Edward le parece bien…

- No creo que le parezca nada bien, Emmett. Apenas me deja hacer nada… - contesté con pena

De todas formas y gracias a Emmett, ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo que lograría como fuera. Iba a aprender a manejar esas espadas, iba a encontrar a Victoria e iba a hacerla pedacitos. No me quedaba otra…

Después de haber tomado la decisión me sentía bien. Decidí volver con Edward ya que debía estar deseando preguntarme… ¿Qué iba a decirle?

Tendría que decirle la verdad, acabaría descubriéndolo igualmente. Pero me ahorraría contarle mi objetivo. Sobraba con que supiera que era lo que quería preguntarle a Emmett y que me había contado él. Quizás no se enfadara…

Lo encontré en nuestra habitación, o más bien en nuestro baño. Me instó a entrar con él en la bañera y no me lo pensé. En cuanto roce su suave piel sentí de nuevo esa maravillosa sensación y allí mismo volvimos a demostrarnos nuestro amor, sin siquiera cruzar una palabra.

Me sorprendió que no quisiera hablar de ello, pero si a mi me apetecía tanto estar con el… era lógico pensar que a el también le apeteciera estar conmigo.

Noté que fuera ya había oscurecido del todo y aunque no pudiera dormir, no me importó. Decidimos tumbarnos en nuestra cama, le abracé fuertemente y así pasamos de nuevo los minutos, amándonos en silencio, con simples caricias y suaves besos.

Pasadas un par de horas el decidió sacar el tema, debía haber estado pensando en ello todo el tiempo, aunque no atisbé ningún indicio de enfado en su voz.

- ¿Por qué querías saberlo? o mejor aun… ¿Por qué no me preguntaste a mi?

- Pensé que no querrías que lo supiera… como crees que soy una inconsciente… supuse que pensarías que podía ser… peligroso

- Bueno, evidentemente peligroso es. Podrías herirte tú misma aprendiendo a manejarlas, lo sabes ¿no?

- Ya no soy tan torpe Edward… solo por que lancé aquel estúpido bate tras la bola no deberías subestimarme

- No lo hago, pero quizás tú te estés sobrevalorando ahora.

- Dijiste que me dejarías aprender… - dije bajando los ojos

- Y lo cumpliré, pero aprenderás conmigo ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Claro! – eso era perfecto en verdad - ¿Cuándo empezamos?

- Te enseñaré Bella, pero ahora tienes que relajarte… tienes toda la eternidad para aprender

Así que por ahí iba la cosa… el me enseñaría, pero no decía cuando… chico listo, sin duda.

- ¿Quieres que pase los días sin hacer nada? – pregunté poniéndole ojitos de pena

- Podemos hacer mil cosas, antes de estar contigo yo me dedicaba a leer, escuchar música, estudiar… ¿Por qué solo quieres aprender cosas relacionadas con lo físico?

- Ya te dije… para protegerme

- No tienes nada que temer, Victoria sigue estando lejos, y en cuanto se acerque acabaremos con ella.

- Bueno si… pero los Vulturis – no me quedaba otra baza mas que esa

- Ya te convertí, ¿Qué peligro puede haber?

- Supongo que ninguno – dije aceptando mi derrota

Debía pensar una solución, pero no se me ocurría ninguna. Si el se negaba a enseñarme ya, Emmett lo haría también por respeto a él. Pensé que le pediría consejo a Alice.

- Voy a hablar con Alice ¿te importa? – pregunté poniéndole mi mejor sonrisa

- Para nada, estaré escuchando música en la otra habitación, ven cuando quieras…

Bien. Al menos me permitía hacer eso.

Llamé suavemente a la puerta y Jasper me abrió.

- Pasa – me dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Qué tal todo?

- Muy bien – contesté – Hola Alice – le dije al verla sentada en un gran sillón, leyendo

- ¡Hola! – contestó cuando ya estaba a mi lado – Tu dirás

Me acompañó hasta otro de los sillones y me dijo que me sentara, lo hice y ella ocupo de nuevo su lugar.

- Edward no quiere que aprenda a usar las armas de Emmett – le dije sin pensarmelo – ¿a ti te parece bien?

- Mmmm, no lo se Bella, supongo que no es mala idea, pero como tu sabrás el teme que te hagas daño

- Estoy harta de oír eso – le contesté molesta

Ella no tenia culpa de que Edward no me dejara hacer nada, pero no pude evitar ponerme así. Entre todos me iban a convertir en una inútil total.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerle? – pregunté entonces, intentando cambiar la cara

- Imponte. Ves directamente a hablar con Carlisle, creo que él no se negara a que aprendas todo lo que puedas para tu seguridad. Incluso… incluso podría enseñarte él mismo – contestó pensativa – Venga, te acompañare

- ¡Gracias! – le dije dándole un abrazo

Caminamos a paso humano hasta su despacho y volví a escuchar desde dentro a Carlisle invitándonos a pasar.

Seguía consultando libros con aire pensativo, aun no había desistido en su intento de averiguar lo que había pasado conmigo.

- Dime, Bella – me dijo mirándome con sus profundos ojos

- Quiere aprender a usar las espadas – dijo entonces Alice, antes de que yo pudiera decir nada

- ¿Por qué quieres aprender? – me preguntó, aunque no parecía sorprendido

- ¿Tengo que tener un motivo? – sentí ponerme así también con Carlilse, pero empezaba a molestarme de verdad toda esa historia

- Bueno… por algo será, Bella – dijo con una media sonrisa – venga dímelo, si estas aquí es porque Edward no quiere ayudarte, ¿me equivoco?

- No… así es – dije sin poder evitar que la tristeza llegara a mi voz – solo quiero aprender a protegerme… ¿es tan difícil de entender?

- Supongo que es comprensible, si me permites hablar con Edward primero, yo estaré encantado de enseñarte. Creo que tienes todo el derecho a aprender todas nuestras artes.

Llamó a Edward elevando un poco la voz, lo suficiente para que este le oyera desde bastante lejos.

Apareció inmediatamente en el despacho, tan hermoso y elegante como siempre.

- Te escucho – le dijo sin mirarle, estaba ocupado clavándonos la mirada a mi y a Alice

- Si a ti te parece bien, voy a enseñar a Bella

- ¿Enseñar a que? – dijo casi con un gruñido

- A usarlas – le contesto el impasible – Tiene todo el derecho y tú lo sabes

- Puedo enseñarla yo

- ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? – preguntó Carlisle

- No… - contestó el, parecía que ya se olía su derrota

- Entonces yo lo haré – dijo levantándose – vamos Bella, empezaremos ahora mismo

- Edward… - le dije yo en un susurro cuando me acerque a él, que aun se encontraba en el lindar de la puerta - ¿estas enfadado?

- No Bella, haz lo que quieras

Tras decir esto se marchó tan rápidamente que no pude ni ver como se alejaba.

Carlisle me condujo a través de un nuevo pasillo y una empinada escalera hasta el gran sótano, esperaba encontrarme con un sitio más lúgubre, pero en verdad era una habitación muy luminosa e igual de elegante que cualquier otra parte de la casa.

Me fijé en la pared que tenia enfrente. Estaba cubierta por una gran tabla de madera, donde reposaban multitud de espadas como las de Emmett. Me sorprendió ver tantas, sobretodo al pensar el precio que podía alcanzar cada una de ellas.

- Empezaremos con estas – me dijo Carlisle sacándome de mi ensimismamiento

Estaba señalando otra pared que yo aun no había visto. Allí también había espadas, pero estas eran de metal, también parecían pesadas, pero ni de lejos tan bonitas. Tenían empuñaduras muy simples, a diferencia de las otras, y las hojas eran mas finas.

Pensé que igual me daba, quizás era mejor empezar con algo que no pudiera atravesarme.

- Esta bien – le dije - ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Probaremos primero cual va bien con tu altura, por el peso no hay que preocuparse por que podrás levantar cualquiera de ellas sin problema. – contestó el – ves probando a cogerlas de una en una.

Eso hice, me acerque a la pared y cogí la primera espada. No pesaba nada, y fui capaz de elevarla con mucha facilidad.

- Intenta seguir mis pasos, copia mis movimientos ¿de acuerdo? – me dijo entonces

- Claro

Pasamos unos minutos haciendo movimientos simples, elevándola o haciéndola girar. Me enseño la correcta forma de empuñarla y poco a poco fui mejorando. En otra de las paredes había un espejo que la cubría por completo, por lo que pude observarme y corregir mejor mis fallos.

Esa primera espada me iba más o menos bien, pero seguí probándolas todas hasta que encontré una que me iba perfecta para mi altura.

Pasamos más de 3 horas repitiendo los mismos movimientos y yo ya empezaba a aburrirme, pero no me queje, estaba decidida a aprender. Si tenia que pasar horas y horas haciendo los mismos pasos, lo haría.

Para mi suerte, ya no me cansaba, así que lo único que podría impedirme continuar seria el aburrimiento, y ya había descartado dejarlo por eso.

Y entonces Carlisle decidió probar con algo nuevo. En la cuarta y ultima pared había dos tablones de madera, en uno se encontraban multitud de pequeñas dagas de diamante, y en el otro la misma cantidad de dagas de metal.

- Coge dos – comentó

- ¿Las que quiera? – pregunté ansiosa

- Si… estas son todas iguales

- Bien ¿Qué hago ahora? – le dije cuando ya las tenia en las manos.

- Sígueme – me dijo señalando una pequeña puerta a la derecha, en la primera pared que vi.

Esa habitación era bastante mas grande, las paredes estaban al descubierto y no había ningún espejo. En el centro vi una gran figura de aspecto humano. Y al acercarme mas me fije que tenia algunas marcas rojas a lo largo del cuerpo.

- Vale – dijo entonces Carlisle - ¿ves las marcas?

- Si… - dije confundida, no acababa te entender que tenia que hacer ahora

- Quiero que te pongas al fondo de la habitación y se las lances – dijo para mi asombro

¿Desde el fondo de la habitación?

- ¿Tengo que darle en las marcas? – pregunté al entender de que iba aquello

- Así es – me dijo con su perfecta sonrisa – prueba a ver

Me alejé lentamente del centro de la habitación y me coloque lo mas lejos posible, tras una ralla amarilla pintada en el suelo.

Me fijé en que veía perfectamente cada marca por lejos que estuviera, pero apuntar y conseguir dar en ellas me parecía bastante mas complicado.

- Lanza – me animó Carlisle

Aun tardé un poco en hacerlo, pero lancé. Para mi asombro y el de Carlisle, la primera daga se encajo perfectamente a la marca que había en el cuello.

- Vaya… Edward tenía razón, eres realmente buena – me dijo con una sonrisa

- Cuestión de suerte – murmuré

Al lanzar la segunda daga me di cuenta de que, efectivamente, la primera había sido cuestión de suerte. Tampoco es que esta la lanzara fatal, pero no se acerco mucho a ninguna marca. Dio en el centro del muñeco.

- No pasa nada – comentó Carlisle – tienes mucho tiempo para practicar.

- Claro…

Me acerqué a sacarle las dagas y me asombré de que hubieran quedado tan fuertemente clavadas. Volví a maravillarme de mi nueva fuerza.

- Te dejaré sola para que practiques, cuando te aburras vuelve con Edward… debe estar un poco molesto – me dijo con una triste sonrisa

- Podrías… ¿podrías pedirle que viniera aquí?

- Se lo diré, pero no se si querrá…

- Gracias – le dije sonriéndole

Después de que se marchara estuve dos horas mejorando mi lanzamiento, pero Edward no aparecía.

Empecé a preocuparme de verdad por si se habría enfadado, pero esperé pacientemente. Suponía que en algún momento vendría.

Mientras lanzaba una y otra vez, mi mente voló de nuevo a mis preocupaciones.

Charlie me esperaba en casa una vez que volviera del supuesto viaje. Debería ir a verle y explicarle algo, no podía quedarme con el. Ahora era una mujer casada.

Renee me suponía un menor problema, pues ya hacia dos años que no vivía con ella. Pero estaba segura de que se molestaría si me marchaba de casa de Charlie.

Entonces pensé en Jacob, debería llamarle… solo para despedirme de él si eso era lo que quería. Le pediría el móvil a Alice, quizás ella entendiera que necesitara hablar con el.

De Victoria me preocupaba menos, sabia que de momento estaba lejos, así que tenia tiempo de prepararme para su encuentro si era persistente y me esforzaba al máximo.

Cuando ya acertaba el noventa por ciento de las veces lo deje estar. Estaba harta de esperar a que Edward apareciera, y necesitaba verle ya. Era una necesidad casi física.

Después de dejar las dagas en su lugar, subí a su encuentro. Suponía que le encontraría en su antigua habitación, así que me dirigí rápidamente hasta allí. Llame a la puerta y él me invito a entrar.


	13. Capitulo 13 De caza

Tenia una expresión extraña, no parecía de enfado, pero indudablemente debía estarlo si no había bajado a verme.

- Hola – le dije tímidamente mientras me acercaba a él - ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

- Escuchar música – me dijo con voz inexpresiva

Definitivamente estaba enfadado.

- Voy a subir a darme un baño y te esperaré en la cama, espero que subas y podamos hablar

- Claro… en un rato subo, tu relájate… te has debido esforzar mucho durante todas estas horas – me dijo mirándome por fin a los ojos

- Bien…

Salí lentamente de la habitación, como esperando a que añadiera algo, pero no lo hizo.

Estaba cada vez más nerviosa, no entendía por que se ponía así. No era para tanto.

Una vez en la bañera me sentí mejor, volví a ese estado de semi inconsciencia y me relajé por completo. Pese a que me tomé mi tiempo él no subía. Me molestaba estar lejos de él, por que mientras lo estaba no sabia que estaba pensando.

No es que pudiera saber que pensaba cuando estaba con él, pero al menos podíamos hablar y distraerle, alejando los malos pensamientos de su mente durante ese tiempo.

Finalmente salí de la bañera y me puse un bonito camisón que había encontrado encima de mi cama. Al parecer Rosalie se había acordado de mí mientras estaba de compras.

Me tumbe en la cama y espere…

Fuera anochecía, observe el cielo a través del ventanal y expresaba perfectamente mi estado de animo. Había empezado a llover, pero de forma suave, silenciosa. Las negras nubes estaban bajas y no podía ver la luna por ninguna parte, y por supuesto no atisbé ninguna estrella. Deseé nuevamente poder llorar, envidiaba al cielo por que él si podía hacerlo.

Al final, el apareció. Vino a tumbarse a mi lado y me abrazó fuertemente. Esperé pacientemente a que hablara.

- Debo pedirte disculpas otra vez – me dijo entonces

- Da igual – conseguí decir al tragar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

- No Bella, no da igual. No se lo que me pasa. Supongo que me duele más de lo normal que ya no pueda protegerte. Se que hemos discutido esto antes, pero se me hace demasiado difícil verte haciendo según que cosas. Es peligroso, y se por que quieres aprender. Lo he sabido todo el tiempo, pero me negaba a aceptarlo

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Fuiste en busca de James sabiendo que no tendrías la más mínima oportunidad de salvarte. Lo hiciste por tu madre.

- Si…

- Y ahora pretendes hacer lo mismo.

Desde luego, no iba desencaminado.

- Pero… - intentaba rebatirle, pero tenía razón.

- Déjame acabar, por favor – me pidió – no tienes por que hacerlo, mi familia es lo bastante fuerte para enfrentarse a ella. Cualquiera de nosotros, incluso la pacifica Esme, acabaría con ella sin problemas. ¿Por qué quieres ponerte en peligro innecesariamente?

- No quiero que nadie salga herido por mi culpa, ya lo sabes – contesté con un susurro

- Sabes perfectamente que no es culpa tuya, deja de repetirlo… me haces sentir mal – dijo entonces – y… no quiero estar mal. No contigo Bella, por favor. Te quiero, no puedo perderte. ¿No lo entiendes?

- Eso mismo es lo que me impulsa a querer aprender, no quiero perderos a ninguno de vosotros. Prefiero arriesgarme yo.

- Pero es absolutamente innecesario y estúpido

- Puede… pero es el camino que he elegido

- Necesitas acostumbrarte a esto, date tiempo. La fuerza que esta creciendo en ti es la que habla, no tu

- ¿Qué dices? – pregunté asombrada – lo he meditado mucho. Yo tengo que hacerlo, yo y nadie mas

- No voy a permitirlo

- No puedes impedírmelo

- Si Bella, si puedo. Si te pasara algo no… no podría soportarlo. Ya sentí el dolor de la perdida una vez, no podré pasar por ello de nuevo…

Decidí dejar la discusión. No me apetecía oírle decir esas cosas, principalmente por que en el fondo, sabia que él tenia razón.

Esa noche la pasamos de nuevo abrazados, muy juntos, sin mediar palabra. Él me acariciaba el pelo una y otra vez, y yo me agarraba fuertemente a su brazo impidiéndole, inconscientemente, que se apartara de mí.

Tenia que encontrar la forma de que estuviera de acuerdo con mi aprendizaje. No podía seguir haciéndolo si no contaba con su apoyo. Le necesitaba conmigo.

Cuando empezaba a amanecer, rompí el silencio.

- ¿Voy a poder ver ya a Charlie?

- Mmmmm, no se, quizás deberíamos ir primero de caza

- Supongo que si, ya empiezo a notar que me falta algo.

Era verdad, conforme pasaban las horas me notaba el estomago mas vacío. No estaba realmente sedienta, ya que dentro de la casa no olía nada… Si fuera había animales, no podía saberlo.

Me fijé en que sus ojos se habían oscurecido también con el paso del tiempo. Quizás ya fuera momento para ellos, no sabía muy bien cada cuanto exactamente lo necesitaban. Recordé que solían ir cada dos semanas, pero supuse que no habría problema en adelantarlo un poco.

- Hablaremos con Carlisle, a ver que le parece – dijo levantándose

Tras cambiarnos de ropa nos acercamos a su despacho, y allí estaba el, de nuevo leyendo.

- Vosotros diréis – nos dijo con una media sonrisa

- ¿Podríamos ir ya de caza? – preguntó Edward – Bella quiere ver a su padre, y no seria aconsejable que se acercara sin haber probado una gota de sangre desde su conversión

- No sintió ganas de morder a los ancianos… - dijo Carlisle pensativo – pero esta bien. Habla con Emmett, seguro que querrá acompañaros. No se perdería la diversión de la caza por nada del mundo – finalizó con una gran sonrisa

- Bien, vamos Bella

Nos levantamos y fuimos a su habitación. Lo encontramos con Rosalie, estaban sentados en el gran sofá, sin hacer nada.

Que aburrimiento, pensé. La verdad que yo también pasaba horas sin hablar con Edward, abrazados simplemente, pero ellos… también eran pareja ¿no?

Puede que el tiempo hubiera apagado la llama de su amor, o puede que nunca sintieran tanta pasión como nosotros.

Emmett estuvo de acuerdo en ir de caza, por supuesto, pero yo me negué a ir en busca de osos. Me parecía verdaderamente aterrador.

Decidimos entonces ir simplemente donde vi el ciervo, seguro que habrían muchos mas, y esta vez puede que lograra alimentarme.

Desde luego, la idea no me atraía nada, pero deseaba ver a Charlie. Le echaba de menos… el tiempo que había pasado en Forks con él, y especialmente aquellos terribles meses, habían echo que se formara un lazo muy fuerte entre nosotros, nunca antes sentí tanto amor por mi padre. Era un hombre sencillamente magnifico. No podía entender como Renne fue capaz de dejar a una persona tan buena.

Nos pusimos en camino, todos vinieron excepto Esme y Carlisle, que preferían dejarlo para más adelante.

- Divertíos – comentó Esme cuando salíamos por la puerta

- Lo haremos, sin duda – le contestó Emmett tras darle un beso

Nos pusimos en camino en el jeep, ya que cabíamos todos perfectamente, y en apenas unos minutos estábamos allí. Corrimos el ultimo tramo hasta encontrarnos de nuevo en su particular campo de baseball, y todos parecían pasarlo bien recordando el ultimo partido, a mi costa claro.

Nada mas bajar del coche yo ya sentía un ligero olor, el delicioso aroma de los seres vivos.

Decidimos separarnos en parejas, lo agradecí mucho ya que no me apetecía que todos me vieran en acción. Aunque seguía sin saber si seria capaz.

Entonces sentí el olor mucho mas intenso, había algo cerca. Edward se puso nervioso, tenía los ojos totalmente negros, no sabía si podría controlarse en cuanto nos acercáramos más. Me paré a pensar entonces en que nunca le había visto alimentarse. Él me dijo, cuando aun era humana, que no me dejaría verlo. Se suponía que durante la caza los vampiros pierden cualquier rastro de humanidad, y se dedican única y absolutamente al tema.

Noté que sus músculos se tensaban y su mirada se volvía amenazante.

- Vamos, acerquémonos – me dijo en un susurro – avísame cuando notes la ponzoña, te dejare a ti primero ¿quieres?

- La verdad es que preferiría verte a ti antes… - le dije, aterrorizada por completo

- Bueno, ahora veremos – dijo echando a andar sigilosamente hacia el ansiado alimento

Conforme nos acercábamos me sentía mas y mas inquieta, al igual que Edward. Él ya tenía los ojos negros como el carbón, los músculos tensos y una posición claramente de ataque. A los pocos pasos vimos un grupo de ciervos bebiendo de una gran charca.

De haber seguido siendo humana, de seguro me hubiera perdido lo que ocurrió a continuación. Y de haber seguido siendo humana, aquello me hubiera aterrado.

Edward se lanzó contra uno de ellos, en un salto tan elegante como mortal. En apenas unos segundos, todos los ciervos, menos la presa de Edward, echaron a correr.

Cuando tuvo la presa inmovilizada en el suelo me llamó. Pero yo no quería su presa, quería la mía propia.

Eché a correr tras el grupo y me lancé sobre el último. Se derrumbó en cuanto le caí encima e intento revolverse, pero no tenía nada que hacer contra mi fuerza y mi sed. Le mordí en la yugular y le inyecte mi ponzoña. No sabia como lo había hecho, pero el animal quedó completamente inmóvil. Empecé a succionar sin compasión alguna, necesitaba de su sangre, no había más verdad que esa.

La sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo fue de alivio. Ese delicioso líquido estaba llenando ahora mis venas vacías, saciando mi necesidad. Apenas tarde unos minutos en dejarlo totalmente seco, era increíble cuanta cantidad de sangre podía aportar a mi cuerpo en tan poco tiempo.

Fue una experiencia deliciosa, y me resulto tan natural como para un recién nacido la leche materna.

No hubo remordimiento.

Edward se acercó a mi lentamente, tenia una extraña expresión, pero ahora no quería hablar con el. Seguía teniendo sed.

Me levanté y eché a correr de nuevo en busca de una nueva presa. Todos los animales del bosque tenían ahora algo que temer. A mí.

No podía razonar, ni pensar, solo correr y olisquear el ambiente con ansiedad. En pocos segundos vislumbre el grupo que anteriormente había escapado, y me lancé de nuevo. Repetí esta operación varias veces pese a sentir que no necesitaba más. Lo sentía físicamente, pero la sed no se apagaba. Una sed psicológica… algo extraño, pensé.

Cuando me di cuenta de que algo raro pasaba lo deje estar, pese a seguir hambrienta. Edward se acercó entonces y me agarró fuerte por los hombros.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó preocupado – Acabas de beberte la sangre de cinco ciervos, eso no es normal. Deberías haberte saciado de sobra al segundo.

No podía contestarle, estaba ida. Aunque ya podía pensar mi cuerpo seguía totalmente tenso. Me ayudo a sentarme en el suelo, pues yo tenía todos los músculos agarrotados del esfuerzo.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si… - dije cuando por fin pude articular palabra - ¿No tomas nada tú?

- Si te encuentras mejor si, voy a ello. No tardaré. Quédate aquí por favor.

- De acuerdo

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en tranquilizarme.

A los pocos minutos la sed se apago totalmente. ¿Era por que me había tranquilizado?

Edward llegó en seguida.

- Ya no tengo sed – le dije en un susurro

- Yo tampoco – me dijo con una gran sonrisa - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Notaba que no necesitaba más… pero mi cabeza me seguía lanzando la sensación de sed, aunque estuviera saciada… raro ¿no?

- Mucho… - dijo pensativo – no entiendo a que puede deberse

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio y me pareció oír algo. Era Rosalie, que se acercaba a nosotros velozmente. Se paró al vernos y la sed volvió rápidamente a mí.

¿De que iba todo esto? ¿Por qué la sed me iba y venia?

- ¿Ya lo hicisteis? - preguntó

Estaba muy diferente, seguía con los ojos negros y se veía verdaderamente ansiosa.

- Si… ¿tu aun no? – pregunté conociendo la respuesta al ver sus ojos

- Voy a ello – dijo echando a correr de nuevo

Cuando se marcho, volvió a desaparecer la sed.

Cada vez estaba mas inquieta al no entender que me pasaba.

- Quiero irme de aquí, Edward… por favor

- Si, será lo mejor – me dijo - ¿puedes levantarte?

- Claro…

Aun así, él me ayudo a ponerme en pie, y comenzamos el camino de vuelta a paso humano. No me apetecía correr y volverme loca de nuevo. Cuando salimos al espacioso campo de baseball encontramos allí a Alice y Jasper, sentados en la hierba, hablando.

- Nosotros ya nos vamos, ¿os importa volver corriendo a casa?

- Sin problemas – dijo Alice mirándome fijamente. Debía olerse algo… o lo había visto.

- Nos vemos en casa – dijo Edward a modo de despedida

Tardamos en llegar al coche por ir a paso tan lento, pero no me importó. Conforme nos alejábamos me sentía mejor, no estaba mal por haber matado a esos pobres animales, lo único que me inquietaba era mi extraño modo de alimentarme.

En pocos minutos estábamos de nuevo en la mansión, subiendo hacia el despacho de Carlisle.

- Contadme – dijo cuando nos hubimos sentado

- Bella ya se alimentó – dijo Edward lentamente – pero tiene la sed revolucionada. No entendemos lo que ha pasado

- Explícamelo todo, cada detalle – dijo entonces Carlisle

Después de pasar unos minutos contando la experiencia, Carlisle pasó otros pocos pensando, y se tomó su tiempo, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

- ¿Te entro la sed a la vez que a Edward? – me preguntó

- No lo se… supongo que puede ser – contesté sin entender a donde quería llegar

- ¿Y después cuando te volvió? ¿Antes de ver a Rosalie?

- ¿Antes? Yo diría que no… mas bien en el momento en que se acercó, cuando hablamos…

- Podría ser que… ¿tienes sed ahora?

- Un poco mas que antes de llegar, en el coche se me había pasado del todo… pero ahora la noto ligeramente

- Mmmmm, hagamos una prueba – dijo pensativo – voy a salir de la habitación, quiero que te concentres bien y que compruebes si la sed aumenta o disminuye en el próximo minuto.

Yo no entendía nada, pero a Edward le brillaban los ojos, como si empezara a comprenderlo.

Carlisle se marcho, y para mi sorpresa, la sed disminuyó del todo de repente.

Cuando volvió, a los pocos minutos, volví a sentir algo de sed. Era una leve sensación, pero estaba ahí, sin duda.

En cuanto se lo comunique a Carlisle, este ya convencido, me explico su teoría.

- Creo que te has creado una especie de… relación con el resto de nuestra especie. Me parece que puedes sentir la sed de los demás como la tuya propia.

Cuando te despertaste – continuó – no sentías sed por que habíamos estado todos de caza hacia relativamente poco. Y aquí dentro no tenemos nada que nos estimule la sed. Cuando viste el primer ciervo estabas con Edward, notaste una ligera sensación por que, aunque a Edward le apeteciera un poco, tampoco estaba sediento… sin embargo hoy si lo estaba, por eso al abalanzarse sobre su presa, tu sentiste la inminente necesidad de hacer lo mismo.

Como Edward seguía sin probar la sangre, tu necesidad no se agotaba, y solo se calmó al calmar él su sed. Así fue como, al ver a Rosalie, te volvió la sed, y se te paso en cuanto ella se marchó.

De igual modo al estar en mi presencia, notas una ligera sensación de sed por que tanto yo como Esme no hemos ido hoy de caza… 

- Tiene sentido… - dije yo saliendo de mi asombro - ¿pero que tipo de don inútil es ese? – pregunté enfadándome

- Tranquilízate… debemos darte tiempo, a ver como evolucionas… - contestó el lentamente

La verdad es que no tenia nada de útil, únicamente si me encontraba sola, sin ningún vampiro cerca, podría servirme. Aunque podría acercarme a Charlie sin problemas… visto así, no podía ser tan malo.

En cuanto me tranquilicé, empecé a verlo con perspectiva. Me alegraba de haber descubierto por fin a que se debía mi poco apetito, y sobre todo me alegraba de ver a Edward tranquilo por fin. Pregunté a Carlisle si podría ir a ver a Charlie ya, a lo que el contesto que si, no había peligro ahora. Pero antes tenia que pensar en que explicación le daría para no quedarme con él.


	14. Capitulo 14 Cine

Tras la conversación, volví con Edward a nuestra habitación y nos tumbamos de nuevo, a pensar en la posible solución.

Él me comento que el único motivo por el que Charlie me dejaría marcharme seria para ir a la universidad. De todas las solicitudes que Edward me dio cuando acabábamos el curso solo había tenido respuesta en un par. No me importaba ir donde fuera si era con él. Pero aunque nos fuéramos a la universidad realmente, aun quedaba tiempo de vacaciones. No podía marcharme aun.

Pensé en que, si no había peligro de morderle, podía quedarme con él hasta que acabara el verano. Tan solo tendría que dormir allí, y Edward estaría conmigo.

Decidimos entonces probarme al menos un par de veces mas antes de arriesgarme a acercarme a él. Iríamos esta vez a algún sitio con muchos humanos. Quizás podríamos ir al cine…

Me eché a reír ante la simple idea de hacer algo tan normal. No era una idea fuera de lugar, seguía siendo una chica relativamente normal, así que al ver que a él no le parecía mal, decidimos acercarnos a Port Angeles esa misma tarde.

Después de darnos un baño y arreglarnos, bajamos al salón a hablar con el resto de la familia a ver si les apetecía el plan. Todos dijeron que si, incluso Esme y Carlisle.

No supe si querían venir por gusto, o solo por controlarme si me ponía nerviosa, pero me daba igual. Me sentía bastante segura de mi misma.

Esme y Carlisle se marcharon de caza para estar tranquilos por la tarde. El cine podía ser un sitio peligroso si tenemos en cuenta la cantidad de gente y la poca ventilación. El aroma debía ser intensísimo. Pensé entonces en Jasper, dudaba de que el fuera capaz de controlarse. Quizás no mordiera a nadie, pero le apetecería hasta lo inimaginable, y a mi no me convenía eso. Aparté esa idea de mi mente, ya que si él quería ir, es por que pensaba que no pasaría nada.

Hasta la hora de irnos estuvimos todos en el salón, charlando animadamente de cualquier cosa, me contaban uno detrás de otro lo poco que recordaban de su anterior vida, y los acontecimientos más importantes de la nueva. Era difícil resumir tantísimos años en un corto relato, pero tenia tiempo de sobra para escucharlas durante el resto de mi existencia.

Cuando Carlisle y Esme volvieron de cazar nos pusimos en camino. En el volvo de Edward ibamos él, Jasper, Alice y yo. Mientras que Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie y Emmett iban en el mercedes.

Carlisle era un poco mas tranquilo conduciendo, aunque supuse que también sobrepasaba el límite de velocidad, así que nosotros llegamos antes a Port Angeles, en apenas 20 minutos.

Edward aparcó enfrente del cine y bajamos a comprar las entradas. Cuando entramos me sentía tranquila, no había muchos humanos por allí, pues aun era pronto para el inicio de la sesión.

A los 10 minutos, cuando esperábamos en la entrada, llegó el resto de la familia Cullen.

Para ser sincera, no sabría decir de qué iba exactamente la película. Sé que era una reposición de un clásico por que el titulo me sonaba, pero cuando estuvimos sentados y empezó a entrar la gente no pude prestarle la más mínima atención.

Jasper se sentó en medio, dejándonos al resto a uno y otro lado de él, para evitar que se le sentara al lado una persona demasiado apetecible. No sirvió de nada.

Debía ser una buena película, por que la sala se llenó. Apenas quedaban asientos vacíos.

Justo delante de Jasper se sentó una chica joven de larga melena. El aire acondicionado se encontraba encima de la gran pantalla, por lo que el aire corría en la peor dirección posible. Apenas se apreciaba el ligero movimiento del pelo de la joven chica, que estaba totalmente ajena al gran peligro que la acechaba.

Sentí de nuevo la desagradable sequedad de garganta y la ponzoña fluyendo en mi boca. Ahora sabía que era cosa de Jasper, por lo que estaba preparada, pero no pensé que después de haber ido de caza éste pudiera sentir la sed con tantísima intensidad.

Edward, que sabía perfectamente como lo estaba pasando Jasper, me agarró fuertemente la mano, entendiendo que yo debía estar sintiendo la misma sensación.

Los primeros minutos fueron terribles, Alice no le quitaba la vista de encima a Jasper, mientras que Edward no me la quitaba a mí. Incluso Carlisle y Esme se veían nerviosos. Los únicos que parecían disfrutar de la película eran Rosalie y Emmett.

Yo estaba totalmente tensa, notaba como mis músculos empezaban a agarrotarse por el esfuerzo, pero me concentré con todas mis fuerzas en pensar en otra cosa e ignorar la ansiedad. Después de pasar largo rato así y cuando ya estaba decidiéndome por irme, la sed se apagó. No disminuyo ni se hizo mas soportable, simplemente se desvaneció por completo.

Mire a Jasper y parecía totalmente desconcertado. Le vi acercar la cara disimuladamente al pelo de la chica para olerlo. Para mi sorpresa no paso de ahí, volvió a echarse para atrás y se dispuso a ver la película. A los pocos minutos todo había acabado y la familia al completo salía de la sala sin ningún haber provocado ninguna catástrofe.

El viaje de vuelta fue tranquilo, no hablamos de lo que había pasado. Yo no quise sacar el tema, y al parecer Jasper tampoco. Pero estaba claro que antes o después habría que hablar de ello.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión nos sentamos en el salón. Note que Jasper se sentía inquieto, pero no parecía preocupado, más bien contento.

- ¡He podido controlarme! – dijo entonces con alegría

- Si… eso parece – dijo Edward con una expresión que no supe interpretar

- ¿Cómo es que se te pasó la sed? – pregunté yo extrañada

- No tengo ni idea – dijo él – lo he pasado muy mal durante toda la película, con esa irritante chica delante, pero al final… desapareció.

- No tiene sentido – dijo entonces Alice – es imposible. La sed no desaparece por que si. No tendrías que haber dejado de sentirla hasta haber estado bien lejos de cualquier humano. No es… normal.

- Eso creo yo también – comentó Edward – ha tenido que pasar algo… ¿Qué notabas tú? – me preguntó mirándome a los ojos con expresión interrogante.

- Lo mismo que Jasper… - dije pensativa – mucha sed al principio… y al final nada.

- ¿Te ha costado mucho controlarte? – preguntó entonces Alice

- He estado concentrándome en pensar en otra cosa – dije sin darle mucha importancia

- Quizás… - empezó a decir ella – bueno, Carlisle nos ha contado lo de tu especial conexión con el resto de vampiros… ¿Crees que puedes tener algo que ver en esto?

- ¿Cómo que algo que ver? – pregunté extrañada

- Si… quizás puedas controlarla si te esfuerzas mucho

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Jasper? – seguía sin entender nada.

Podía ser que yo consiguiera apaciguar mi sed con mucho esfuerzo, pero ¿y Jasper?

- Puede que no hayas controlado tu sed… - dijo entonces en un susurro – puede que hayas controlado la suya – dijo mirándome fijamente

- No creo que yo sea capaz de algo así Alice, tiene que ser otra cosa.

- A mi me parece que tiene razón – dijo Carlisle, acababa de entrar por la puerta seguido del resto.

Aunque ya me habían explicado su teoría, yo seguía siendo escéptica. No me había concentrado en apagar su sed, me concentre en apagar la mía. ¿Podía ser que gracias a mi se hubiera calmado? ¿A que se debía ese poder?

Edward leía la mente por que en un anterior vida era muy intuitivo con la gente, Alice tenia el don de la precognición y Jasper la capacidad de alentar o suavizar el animo de la gente… ¿Pero y yo? ¿Qué relación tenia todo eso conmigo?

Es cierto que la sangre siempre me había producido una gran repulsión… ¿Podía deberse a eso?

Recordé con nostalgia como Edward se sorprendió al yo mencionarle que era capaz de oler la sangre…

Quizás todo eso fuera verdad, quizás yo podía acabar con la sed de los que me rodeaban…

Esto me pareció bastante más útil que simplemente no tener sed si mis semejantes no la tenían. Definitivamente yo no era un vampiro convencional. Con mi don podría estar entre humanos sin ningún tipo de problema. Podría volver con Charlie sin riesgo alguno.

- Quiero ver a Charlie – dije entonces para sorpresa de todos – ¿ya no hay riesgo no?

- Supongo que no, Bella… ¿pero no querrías antes comprobar que la teoría es cierta? – me preguntó entonces Carlisle

La verdad es que seria conveniente comprobarlo antes de arriesgar la vida de mi propio padre. Podría esperar un día más.

- Mañana – dije convencida

- Me parece bien – finalizó

Subí con Edward a nuestra habitación, deseaba estar a solas con el… me apetecía un momento de intimidad.

- ¿Estas bien? – me preguntó cuando entrábamos

- Claro… - le dije mientras me abrazaba a el

- Ven, vamos a la cama

Una vez estuvimos tumbados me acerqué para darle un beso en los labios y me estremecí ante su contacto. Él me acaricio el rostro y me devolvió el beso con mayor intensidad. Me acercó a él y yo me estremecí de nuevo. Estaba tan hermoso…

Me puse sobre él mientras me acariciaba la espalda, haciendo que me corrieran por ella mis ansiadas descargas. Notaba esa exquisita sensación recorrerme desde la nuca hasta los dedos de los pies.

Empecé a sentirme ansiosa y le ayude a quitarse el sencillo jersey. Me asombré de nuevo al observar tanta perfección.

Él se dejaba hacer, observándome con sus preciosos ojos, haciéndome caer en la profundidad de su irresistible mirada.

En ese momento ya no importaba nada, nuestros cuerpos se confundían entre las blancas sabanas. Cuando quise darme cuenta ambos estábamos desnudos, disfrutando de nuevo del mas maravilloso de los placeres. El placer de nuestro amor.

Esa noche no la pasamos en la cama, intenté convencer a Edward para que me ayudara en mi entrenamiento y esta vez no se negó. No entendí a que venia ese cambio, pero realmente me venia muy bien.

Bajamos al sótano a practicar mi lanzamiento con las dagas, pero pasadas un par de horas lo dejamos estar. Durante la última no había fallado ningún lanzamiento.

Edward quiso ponérmelo entonces un poco más difícil. Volvimos a la habitación del espejo y me hizo cambiar las dagas de metal por las de diamante.

Al cogerlas no noté ninguna diferencia, igualmente no me pesaban, pero cuando intente acertar en las marcas rojas… vaya desilusión.

No sabia en que radicaba la diferencia, supuse que podía ser cosa de la hoja, o de la estabilidad en el aire. Tuve que acostumbrarme a las nuevas dagas y eso me llevo mi tiempo. Pasada una hora ya estaba aburrida de seguir con lo mismo, así que le pedí que probáramos con las espadas. Era lo que mas me interesaba. Atravesar a Victoria con una daga estaría bien… pero no podría hacerla lonchas como dijo Emmett, solo hacerle algunos rasguños. Necesitaba algo más poderoso y letal.

Como con Carlisle, me dediqué a imitar sus movimientos durante un rato con la espada de metal que utilice la anterior vez, pero pasado un tiempo él mismo me pasó la correspondiente de diamante. Volví a no notar diferencia hasta que intente repetir los movimientos realizados hasta ese momento. Me desestabilizaba con solo levantarla.

Tuve que pasar unos minutos acostumbrándome a ese nuevo tipo de espada, pero pasado ese tiempo fui capaz de imitar a Edward más o menos bien. Ya empezaba a amanecer cuando paramos, yo hubiera seguido, pero teníamos cosas que hacer.

Primero subimos a darnos un baño, cosa que hicimos juntos pero sin sucumbir a la tentación. Difícil, por supuesto, solo con mirar su torso ya enloquecía, pero mi mente estaba ocupada en pensar que le diría a Charlie si todo iba bien en la prueba de la teoría.

Podría quedarme con él. Sentía que, aunque Victoria intentara atacarme en casa, podría enfrentarla. Además, Edward estaría conmigo, ya no tenia nada que temer.

Haría feliz a Charlie hasta que acabara el verano, cuando fingiría marcharme a la universidad. O si todo había ido bien con lo de Victoria… quizás podría ir realmente.

Bajamos al salón y allí encontramos a Alice y Jasper sentados juntos, hablando rápidamente en voz muy baja.

- ¡Hola! – dijo en cuanto nos vio - ¿Nos vamos?

- ¿Dónde vamos a ir? – pregunté curiosa

- ¿Qué tal si vamos de nuevo a Port Angeles? No podemos pasearnos por Forks si tu padre aun no sabe que estamos aquí

- Como queráis – me daba igual el sitio, pero estaba ansiosa por probarme

Nos pusimos los cuatro en camino, me sentía un poco mal por utilizar a Jasper para mi prueba particular, pero el parecía de acuerdo. Supuse que quizás a partir de ahora estar a mi lado le tranquilizaría. Podría pasearse entre humanos sin sufrir como hasta ahora si yo le acompañaba.

Esta vez Alice conducía y Edward se sentó detrás conmigo. Habíamos pasado toda la noche entrenando y parecía querer estar a mi lado de otra forma. Me abrazó y yo reposé mi cabeza en su hombro durante el viaje, aspirando su delicioso aroma, deleitándome. Tenía tanta suerte…

El viaje fue muy corto, como siempre, le di un leve beso en los labios a Edward antes de bajar del coche y el me deslumbró con su maravillosa sonrisa. Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Habíamos aparcado en el paseo marítimo, que con el relativo buen tiempo del verano, estaba abarrotado de turistas. Estuvimos paseando largo rato, acercándonos disimuladamente a los grupos de humanos, esperando a que a Jasper le entrara la sed.

Supuse que seria más difícil que el día anterior, pues estábamos al aire libre, pero corría una leve brisa que hacia que el aroma de nuestras presas potenciales nos llegara nítidamente.

Al final, la sed apareció. Era leve, no sentía una gran ansiedad ni note los músculos tan tensos como en el cine, pero ahí estaba.

Jasper estaba un poco inquieto, parecía querer acabar cuanto antes con la prueba, así que me concentre con todas mis fuerzas en acabar con su sufrimiento. Me paré a pensar en Edward, en Charlie, incluso en Jacob. Tenia que ocupar mi mente con algo que no fuera mi nuevo método de alimentación. Y funciono. No fue instantáneo, pasaron varios minutos desde que me puse a concentrarme hasta que la sed se apaciguó. Pero funcionaba.

- Gracias – me dijo Jasper en un susurro


	15. Capitulo 15 Jacob

Estaba contenta de que todo hubiera ido bien, y ellos también parecían aliviados de entender por fin mi nuevo poder. Podría ser muy útil en según que situaciones. Aunque me había costado apagar la sed de un solo vampiro… Si tenia que hacerlo con más de uno… pensé que debería practicar también en esto, solo por si acaso.

Volvimos a la mansión y yo me dispuse a llamar a Charlie, para comunicarle nuestra vuelta a Forks al día siguiente.

Parecía muy contento de oírme, pero a mi se me cayó el mundo encima en cuanto me comento que Jacob había llamado preguntando por mi. ¿Qué pretendía? Sabia perfectamente que estaba con los Cullen… o quizás pensara que ya había vuelto a casa… Pero no, eso era imposible, si sabia que yo ya no era humana no podía pensar en que ya hubiera vuelto con Charlie. Quizás solo le llamó para asegurarse de que no me había acercado a él, puede que ahora pensara que yo era peligrosa para mi propio padre.

Eso me entristeció, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Jacob, y si no podía ser en persona… tendría que ser por teléfono.

Le pedí a Edward que me dejara sola, necesitaba hacer esa llamada en la intimidad. No quería decir nada que hiriera a Edward, a la vez que no quería que Jacob pensara que el estaba conmigo mientras le llamaba.

Sonaron tres tonos hasta que alguien descolgó, pero no era Jacob, si no Sam.

- ¿Diga? – dijo con su serena voz

- Sam… - dije al reconocerle – soy Bella

No pareció sorprendido, o al menos quiso ocultármelo.

- ¿Qué querías?

- Querría hablar con Jacob, si fuera posible

- No creo que él quiera hablar contigo, dada tu nueva condición. Y por cierto, he de decir que en cuanto acabemos con la pelirroja, los próximos serán los Cullen. Han roto el tratado.

- No Sam, nadie ha roto nada. He sido convertida… de otra forma.

- No sabia que hubiera más de una

- La hay

La conversación empezaba a molestarme, no quería hablar de ello con nadie, era demasiado embarazoso, pero pensé que puestos a contarlo, mejor a él que a Jacob.

Lo expliqué rápidamente sin dar demasiados detalles. Me limité a decirle que ocurrió al consumar mi matrimonio. No pareció muy extrañado por mi boda, debía saber cuanto amaba yo a Edward, pero sin duda mi conversión le pareció demasiado particular.

- Tendrás que enseñármelo – dijo tras pensarlo un rato

- ¿Enseñarte el que? – pregunté escandalizada

- Que no tienes ninguna mordedura…

Bueno, eso podía hacerlo.

- ¿Quieres examinarme? – pregunté recelosa

- ¿Cómo llevas tu nuevo estado? – me preguntó obviando mi anterior cuestión.

Pasé un rato explicándole como me iba todo, dándole a conocer mi extraño poder contra la sed. Pareció que eso le tranquilizaba, aunque no supe si acabó de creérselo del todo.

- Lo hará Emiliy – dijo entonces

- ¿Hacer que? – aunque ya suponía a que se refería

- Examinarte, ver si realmente no te mordieron

- Esta bien, cuando quieras

- Yo estaré cerca, no pienso dejarte a solas con ella

- Cuento con ello

- ¿Podrías acercarte a nuestra casa? – preguntó tras una pausa

- Supongo que no hay problema

- Tu sola… - comentó

- Perfecto

No tenía ningún problema en ir sola, supuse que Sam, tan tranquilo como era, no me haría daño. Además, hacerme daño ahora suponía la ruptura del tratado, yo era una Cullen.

- Te veo esta tarde

No tuve oportunidad de volver a preguntar por Jacob, había colgado. De todas formas no iba a echarme atrás en mi intento de hablar con el, esa tarde le suplicaría a Sam que me permitiera hacerlo si era necesario.

Llamé a Edward alzando levemente la voz, y en un instante se encontraba de nuevo a mi lado, abrazándome.

- ¿Ha ido bien? – me preguntó preocupado

- Si… pero debo ir a ver a Sam

- No iras – dijo enfureciéndose por momentos

- Voy a ir, y tu no puedes impedírmelo – dije apartándome de el

¿Quién se creía que era? Por mucho que fuera mi marido no era mi dueño.

- Perdona, no quiero prohibirte nada – dijo calmándose un poco – pero es peligroso. Ellos ya no son tus amigos, todo lo contrario.

- Ellos puede que no, pero Jacob… - dije con un hilo de voz

- El tampoco, Bella. Sabias que pasaría, fue tu decisión

- Al menos debo hablar con el, despedirme…

- ¿Y por que debes ver a Sam? – preguntó curioso

- Quiere comprobar que no me habéis mordido

Pasó un rato pensando. Supuse que entendía que era algo necesario para evitar la guerra entre especies, pero se negaba a dejarme hacerlo.

- Es necesario, Edward… - le dije lentamente – además, será Emily quien me vea. El solo estará para controlar que no la muerdo

- Esta bien, iré contigo – dijo finalmente

- Tengo que ir sola, es menos peligroso para ella

- ¿Y para ti?

- No me harán nada, estoy segura

- No me parece buena idea, Victoria sigue ahí

- Victoria esta lejos y tu lo sabes – dije enfadándome. Volvía a ponerse tan sobreprotector como siempre.

- Veo que no vas a hacerme ningún caso – dijo conforme se levantaba y se acercaba a la puerta – Háblalo con Carlisle

Se marchó dejándome sola y triste. Tenia que hacerlo, pero no quería contrariar a Edward, no me gustaba hacer cosas a expensas de él.

Cuando fui al despacho de Carlisle para comentarle mis planes lo encontré hablando con Esme. Esta, en cuanto me vio, se acercó a darme un beso.

- ¿Cómo estas? – me preguntó tiernamente

- Muy bien, gracias – contesté yo con una sonrisa – Quería comentarle algo a Carlisle

- Me marcho, entonces – dijo ella en el lindar de la puerta

- No, quédate… no es importante

- Adelante Bella, te escucho – dijo entonces Carlisle

Cuando les explique lo que me proponía Carlisle estuvo de acuerdo, pero vi que Esme se ponía nerviosa.

- Es peligroso – dijo entonces en un susurro

- Eso dice Edward – le comenté mirándola a los ojos – pero es lo mejor

- Si... eso creo yo – Carlisle era tan comprensivo – le diré a Alice que este atenta a cualquier cosa. Solo por si las cosas se ponen feas.

Dicho esto, me levanté para ir de nuevo a hablar con Edward, odiaba que se enfadara conmigo, y quería marcharme estando bien con el.

Lo encontré escuchando música en su antiguo cuarto, absorto en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Estas enfadado? – le pregunté nada mas entrar

- No… - dijo el tomándome entre sus brazos – No puedo enfadarme contigo… Solo estoy preocupado

- Gracias – le dije dándole un suave beso en los labios

Él me tumbo en el sofá, echándose encima de mí.

- Te quiero – me dijo al oído

Cuando iba a contestarle que yo también, el me lo impidió besándome con una intensidad que antaño me hubiera desmayado. Cerré los ojos y disfrute del momento. Era más de lo que podía pedir. Me esperaba una dura prueba por la tarde, y quería estar abrazada a mi marido hasta que llegara el momento.

No hicimos el amor, al menos no en el sentido sexual de la frase, pero pasamos el tiempo mirándonos a los ojos, queriéndonos del modo más simple, pero no por ello menos intenso.

Cuando salí estaba lloviendo, Edward me dejó su coche para acercarme a la Push y yo agradecí no tener que ir corriendo. No era mucha distancia para un vampiro, pero prefería llegar allí como una persona normal, como si siguiera siendo humana.

Era la primera vez que conducía después de mi conversión, y la primera vez que llevaba el coche de Edward. No se que me hizo ir a tal velocidad, quizás fuera mi nueva condición, o el simple hecho de llevar un coche que pudiera sobrepasar los 80.

La cuestión es que en apenas 5 minutos me plantaba delante de la casa de Sam.

Él se encontraba en la entrada. No parecía nervioso, pero su expresión no era precisamente de alegría.

Yo ya sentía el desagradable olor antes de aparcar, pero al bajar del coche se hizo mucho mas intenso. Intenté controlar mi expresión para que no notara cuanto me desagradaba. Era algo superior a mí. Aunque no sentía ninguna animadversión hacia él, contra todo pronostico, mi nueva condición no había alterado mi sentimiento de gratitud hacia cualquiera de ellos. Habían cuidado de mí durante largo tiempo, nada podía cambiar eso.

Le saludé desde el coche, sin atreverme a acercarme a él aun.

- Acércate – me dijo – puedo controlarme perfectamente… y según me dijiste, tu también

- Así es – dije conforme caminaba hacia él – Sam…

- Déjalo Bella

- No Sam, quiero decirlo – dije lentamente – siento que todo haya acabado así. Tu deberías comprenderme, también estas enamorado

- No digo que no te comprenda… pero nunca podrá parecerme bien lo que has hecho, o mas bien lo que has dejado que te hagan – dijo endureciendo la voz

- Era decisión mía, de nadie mas – le espeté

- Claro…

Entramos en la casa y allí vi a Emily. Esta vez no la encontré cocinando, ni haciendo nada. Estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes de la cocina, expectante.

Su mirada me pareció extraña, y no por su evidente deformidad, pero no acababa de interpretar su expresión.

- Ven – me dijo con voz inexpresiva

Pasamos a una pequeña habitación, era muy sencilla, con una cama de matrimonio en el centro y un pequeño armario en una de las paredes. También había un antiguo tocador con una silla baja.

Pese a su sencillez, me pareció preciosa, quizás por el amor que desprendía cada centímetro de la habitación.

- Se por que lo has hecho – me dijo Emily sacándome de mi ensimismamiento – y quiero que sepas que me parece bien

Me sorprendió muchísimo en un principio, pero al final comprendí que tenia sentido. Sencillamente, ella habría hecho lo mismo. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, su caso y el mío no eran tan diferentes. Ella también se había convertido por su amor. Quizás no en un ser mitológico y aterrador, pero si había cambiado.

Una persona que no amara profundamente a su pareja, habría echado a correr cuando esa persona cambio. Y Sam no solo había cambiado, no solo era un licántropo… también la había atacado.

Sin embargo, en su desfigurada cara no encontré nunca ningún atisbo de remordimiento por su decisión, ni resentimiento por lo que él le hizo. Solo reflejaba el amor incondicional que sentía por él.

- Tengo que hacerlo – me dijo entonces

- Claro Emily, no hay problema – le contesté yo desvistiéndome – puedes acercarte cuanto quieras, no tengo sed

- Algo me ha comentado Sam, eso esta muy bien – dijo pensativa – podrás hacer una vida normal… y disfrutaras de tu amor por toda la eternidad. En cierto sentido, te envidio – me dijo con una sonrisa

Estuvo observando mi desnudo cuerpo durante un corto minuto, no presto demasiada atención. Debía creerme.

- Todo bien – me dijo con una sonrisa – me alegro de que hayas encontrado la manera de evitar romper el pacto. Es un alivio.

- Eso creo yo también – le contesté sonriendo

- Estas mas guapa – me dijo entonces – debe ser por tu… cambio

- Yo no lo noto, pero supongo que es lógico

- Venga, vamos fuera

Antes de que llegara a la puerta lo oí. Era una voz tan conocida como ansiada. Era Jacob.

- ¡¿Esta ella aquí?! - gritó

- Tranquilízate Jacob – le dijo Sam – será mejor que te marches

- Déjame verla – le temblaba la voz, parecía muy nervioso - ¡Bella! – gritó acercándose a la habitación en que nos encontrábamos.

La puerta estaba cerrada y el empezó a aporrearla. Yo me puse nerviosa, era incapaz de moverme.

- Jacob… - dijo entonces Emily – ella no va a salir

- ¡Quiero verla! – Dijo mientras continuaba dando golpes - ¡Bella!

Mi pobre Jacob… una parte de mi me decía que debía salir a verle, pero la otra parte… sabia que no debía hacerlo, no acabaría bien. Me acerqué lentamente a la puerta y puse mi mano sobre ella.

- Aquí estoy, Jacob – dije en un susurro sabiendo que me oiría

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué? – aun seguía con los golpes, pero eran cada vez menos fuertes

- Lo siento tanto… te quiero Jacob, eso nunca va a cambiar… aunque tu ya no puedas quererme

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – parecía incapaz de decir otra cosa

- Jacob no me hagas esto

Entonces oí un ruido sordo, parecía que algo se hubiera desplomado en el suelo justo delante de la puerta. Entendí horrorizada que era él.

Emily asistía a la escena con gran tristeza.

- Lo siento Jacob, lo siento… - dije sentándome yo también junto a la puerta

- Bella… - dijo entonces en un susurro - ¿Cómo has podido? – la tristeza inundaba su voz

- Le amo, tu lo sabias… - dije con pena

- ¿No quieres a Charlie? ¿A tu madre? – preguntó lentamente – eres una egoísta, solo has pensado en ti…

- Tengo que hacer mi vida… - dije ansiando de nuevo poder llorar

Desde luego había dado en el clavo. Aunque hubiera pensado en ellos nunca me había preocupado lo suficiente, había sido egoísta en mi decisión, pero Edward era todo lo que yo quería…

- No… no puedo creerme que lo hayas hecho – él si lloraba, le envidié profundamente

Oírle llorar me hizo sentir una sensación que ya creía olvidada. Aquel agujero que ocupó mi pecho durante tantos meses. Lo sentí desgarrarme de nuevo, como si alguien me sacara sin piedad mis ahora muertos órganos.

Enterré la cabeza entre mis manos. Quería salir y abrazarle, pero era imposible. Le notaba temblar intensamente, la puerta parecía que iba a caerse en pedazos.

- ¿Podrás perdonarme? – pregunté en un susurro

- No, Bella. No puedo – dijo él al fin

Aquello acabó conmigo. No esperaba que volviéramos a tener nuestra antigua relación, eso era imposible. Pero yo necesitaba su perdón, su comprensión…

- No puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión – dije levantándome – yo siempre voy a quererte, Jacob Black, no lo olvides.

Salí por la ventana y eché a correr, me daba igual dejar el coche allí, aunque no era solo eso lo que me dejaba en la pequeña casa. Allí se quedaba una parte importante de mi, parte de mi corazón siempre estaría con el, se la di hacia mucho tiempo, y no la quería.

Sin saber por que aparecí en el acantilado, no me había fijado en que dirección tomaba, o quizás sencillamente mi subconsciente me había llevado allí.

¿Por qué no? Pensé. Aquello ya no me daba ningún miedo, las oscuras aguas no podrían con mis fuertes músculos, y hacia buen tiempo… ¿Qué podía pasar?


	16. Capitulo 16 Compañia

Cuando me acercaba al saliente, dispuesta a saltar, escuché algo.  
Me giré rápidamente, sin saber con que me encontraría, dispuesta para saltar si me acechaba cualquier peligro. La imagen de Victoria cruzo mi mente. ¿Podría enfrentarme a ella?   
Entonces la vi, acercándose a mi con la gracia que la caracterizaba, pero muy rápido. Su expresión mostraba preocupación, incluso miedo, si es que eso fuera posible en un vampiro.  
- ¡Salta! – me gritó  
Así lo hice, y ella conmigo. La caída fue breve, y la sensación diferente a la vez anterior. No sabia si por la falta de adrenalina en mis vacías venas o por el miedo que yo si sentía.   
El contacto con el agua también fue diferente, no sentía frío y la corriente apenas me movía del sitio. Pude nadar sin dificultad hasta la orilla a una velocidad increíble. Una vez fuera no pude evitar preguntarle.  
- ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando, Alice?  
- Ella esta aquí, en la Push – me dijo ella echando a correr – sígueme, tengo el coche cerca.  
La seguí tan rápido como podía, sorteando los numerosos árboles a nuestro paso.  
Cuando llegamos a la carretera vi el mercedes de Carlisle, me senté en el asiento del copiloto y cerré la puerta con rapidez. Estábamos empapando el coche, pero Alice parecía enloquecida, conduciendo a más de 200km por hora. Llegamos a la mansión en un tiempo inimaginable.  
En cuanto entramos en la casa vi que Edward estaba discutiendo con Carlisle a voz de grito.  
- ¿Por qué no me has dejado ir? – decía enfurecido  
- La habrías enfrentado – dijo Carlisle con su pausada voz – los habrías enfrentado a todos.  
¿Qué todos? ¿De que estaban hablando?  
Edward se acercó a mi para abrazarme fuertemente. "Lo siento", me dijo en un susurro. ¿Qué pasaba? No entendía nada. Todo había ido demasiado rápido.  
Alice nos condujo al sofá, supuse que iban a explicármelo.  
- Victoria ha vuelto – dijo Carlisle – la has tenido muy cerca, Bella  
- ¿Esta ahí fuera ahora? – dije aterrorizada  
- Si… os ha seguido – dijo entonces Edward  
Esme se apresuró a cerrar la casa a cal y canto.  
- ¡Vamos a por ellos! – dijo entonces Emmett, claramente emocionado  
- Bella… - dijo entonces Carlisle – podrías… ¿podrías llamar a los licántropos y comunicarles que ellos están aquí?  
- ¿Cómo que ellos? – dije entonces sorprendida  
- Victoria ya no esta sola… - contestó

Me sorprendió aunque en verdad fuera lógico. Era evidente que Victoria no tenia ninguna posibilidad contra nosotros estando sola… ¿Quién la acompañaba? ¿Serian tan letales como James? Bien pensado, tampoco lo fue tanto, Edward acabo con él… ¿Debía tener miedo? No lo tenía. En ese momento solo me apetecía una cosa, estar con Edward.   
La visita a Sam me había trastocado, necesitaba sentirme querida, Jacob me había hecho mucho daño…  
Pasamos un rato en silencio, esperando. Sabíamos que no intentarían entrar en la casa, no con todos los Cullen preparados para la batalla. Y al final, Edward habló.  
- Se marchan – dijo en un susurro  
- Bien, no sabemos nada de ellos aun – dijo Carlisle – deberíamos informarnos antes de quienes son. Podrían ser más peligrosos de lo que pensamos.  
- Bah – dijo Emmett – no tienen nada que hacer contra nosotros  
- Eso no lo sabes – dijo Rosalie mirándole severamente  
- Venga, ahora estamos todos muy alterados – dijo entonces Esme – mañana buscaremos una solución. Bella debe estar muy nerviosa ahora.  
- Gracias… - dije yo – la verdad es que ahora solo me apetece subir a la habitación y descansar  
- Esta bien, vamos – dijo Edward levantándose y tomándome de la mano  
Subimos rápidamente a la habitación y en cuanto entré decidí darme un baño. La sal que me quedaba en la piel tras el precipitado baño me incordiaba.  
- Volveré enseguida – le dije a Edward tras darle un beso  
- ¿Estas bien? – me dijo siguiéndome hasta el baño   
- Claro…

Me bañe muy rápido, estaba deseosa de estar con él. Después de tanta tensión necesitaba descargarme.   
Cuando salí lo encontré en la cama, tumbado mirando las estrellas a través del ventanal, era raro ver el cielo tan claramente. Las nubes se habían apartado para mostrarnos la luna llena, sencillamente preciosa. Pero no tanto como mi marido.  
Me lance a sus brazos, literalmente. El ruido por el choque de nuestros cuerpos ya no me sorprendió. Empecé a besarle el cuello, lentamente primero e insistentemente después. Necesitaba sentirle conmigo, quería que cerrara el agujero que Jacob había abierto de nuevo. Necesitaba sentir su cuerpo encima del mío, sentir sus manos recorriéndome el cuerpo, sentirle dentro de mí…  
No me apetecía un encuentro cariñoso, no era exactamente eso lo que necesitaba, los nervios me habían agarrotado los músculos y necesitaba destensarlos como fuera.  
El no dijo nada, se dejaba hacer, supuse que entendía que necesitaba liberarme. Me agradó que supiera entenderme tan bien sin mediar palabra.  
Me permitió, después de que jugueteara con el, ponerme encima y llevar las riendas. Era una sensación maravillosa, sentir mi placer y también el suyo, pues veía en su expresión cuanto le gustaba cada movimiento mío. Casi era mejor vislumbrar su disfrute que sentir el mío propio. Me hacia sentir bien hacerle feliz.  
En un momento dado le hice levantarse, quería probar cosas nuevas. Lo empujé contra la pared y salte encima de él, sabiendo que me cogería. El dio una vuelta conmigo en brazos poniendo mi espalda contra la pared. Sus ojos reflejaban su excitación. Debía haberse sorprendido por mi desenfrenado comportamiento.  
Fue corto, apenas duro unos minutos, ya que parecía que mi locura momentánea le había excitado demasiado, pero no me importó. Yo necesitaba destensarme y lo había conseguido con creces.  
Tras esto, nos tumbamos juntos en la cama abrazados fuertemente. Yo inhalaba su aroma, que después de nuestros encuentros siempre era mas intenso, mucho mas intenso. Y me dejé caer en esa especie de inconsciencia que tanto me aliviaba.  
La conversación que teníamos pendiente podía esperar…

- Buenos días – me dijo con una sonrisa cuando ya amanecía   
Yo había pasado parte de la noche pensando en la nueva amenaza que nos acechaba, me sorprendí de verle tan tranquilo.  
- Edward… ¿Quién esta con Victoria?  
- No lo sabemos aun – me dijo lentamente – pero no tienes de que preocuparte  
- Tengo que volver con Charlie – le dije al recordarlo de repente  
- Si… ya lo se – contestó el pensativo – estaré contigo todo el tiempo. No temas  
- Gracias… - le dije en un susurro  
- Venga, vamos a vestirnos y bajaremos a hablar con los demás – dijo levantándose.

Cuando estuvimos vestidos bajamos al salón, allí estaba Emmett hablando con Carlisle.  
- Debemos ir tras ellos – le escuché decir  
- Aun no Emmett – dijo Carlisle pausadamente – primero averigüemos quienes son  
- Ah Bella, Edward, buenos días – dijo Emmett al vernos - ¿Todo bien?  
- Claro… - contesté yo  
- Bella, ¿llamarías ahora a los licántropos? – me preguntó Carlisle  
- Sin problemas – contesté mientras me prestaba el móvil 

Esta vez preferí no llamar a casa de Jacob, llame a casa de Sam. Contestó Emily, me dijo que habían estado toda la noche en busca de Victoria y que ahora dormía. "Es importante" le dije. Sam no tardó en ponerse, aun con la voz ronca me preguntó el motivo de mi llamada. Le expliqué lo que había ocurrido el día anterior después de marcharme de allí. Que ahora Victoria ya no estaba sola, y que no sabíamos como de peligrosos podían ser. Edward me comunicó en un susurro que eran tres, y así se lo dije a Sam. Bueno… al menos ellos eran cinco. Finalmente le comente que iríamos esa misma mañana a recoger el volvo, si a el no le importaba. Estuvo de acuerdo, realmente Sam era muy comprensivo.   
Pero cuando colgué me sentí mal, no me gustaba pensar en que ahora estarían reuniéndose, que Jacob iría tras ellos…  
- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – me preguntó entonces Carlisle  
- Irán tras ellos – dije yo con un hilo de voz  
- Bueno… pronto nosotros nos uniremos a la búsqueda – dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa  
- ¡Todo esto es terrible! – dije entonces alzando la voz  
- Tranquilízate Bella, por favor – me susurró Edward – no va a pasarnos nada  
- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – dije enfadada – ¡ahora son tres!  
- Nada con lo que no podamos competir – comentó Emmett, aunque ya no sonreía  
- Venga, ve un rato con Alice, yo iré a por el coche  
- ¿Tu solo? – pregunté aterrorizada  
- Si… estaré bien, no te preocupes

La angustia me consumía conforme subía hacia la habitación de Alice. Edward estaba solo, corriendo hacia la Push.  
No tenía miedo solo de Victoria y sus nuevos colegas, también de mis antiguos amigos lobos. Si se lo encontraran por la Push… podía ser que hubieran dejado el tratado a un lado durante un periodo de tiempo, que se hubieran aliado contra Victoria, pero la animadversión que sentían unos contra otros era muy grande. Y si se encontraba con Jacob…  
Alejé esa idea de mi mente al ver a Alice, estaba sentada muy cerca de Jasper, pero no se tocaban. Tenían el reproductor de música encendido, escuchaban música clásica.  
- ¡Bella! – Me dijo lanzándose contra mi - ¿Qué tal estas? – preguntó tras darme un beso en la mejilla  
- No lo se… - dije con pena – Edward esta ahí fuera, solo…   
- Estará bien – dijo ella con una sonrisa  
- Eso dice… - comenté sentándome en un gran sillón negro cerca de la ventana

Fuera estaba lloviendo, por supuesto. Las nubes negras que se alzaban en el cielo me parecieron un mal presagio…

No me apetecía hablar, estaba irremediablemente triste, y ahora el poder de Jasper ya no funcionaba conmigo.  
Agradecí que Edward condujera tan rápido, en apenas 15 minutos escuche el leve rugido del motor de su coche.  
Corrí a su encuentro y enseguida estuvimos juntos. Le di un fuerte abrazo, no podía creer que hubiera sido tan sencillo.  
- ¿No había nadie en la casa? – le pregunté curiosa  
- Había una mujer… - dijo lentamente – una humana. Me observaba por la ventana, pero la ignoré. No me encontré con ninguno de tus amigos…  
- Gracias a dios – dije yo en un susurro

Edward había tenido suerte, era más que peligroso acercarse el solo a la Push, pero de todas formas, yo confiaba en Sam.  
Subí a la habitación a bañarme y a vestirme para ir al encuentro de Charlie. Rosalie me había dejado maquillaje y me prometió ayudarme si no me aclaraba. Puede que Charlie no notara que ahora estaba mas hermosa, o que tenia mas músculos, pero si notaria las grandes ojeras bajo mis oscuros ojos.  
Me puse unos sencillos vaqueros y un suéter azul, de ese tono que tanto gustaba a Edward, y bajamos al salón a despedirnos del resto.  
- ¿Queréis que os acompañe? – preguntó Carlisle  
- No es necesario, gracias – contesté sonriéndole  
- Vendrás todos los días, ¿verdad Bella? – me dijo Esme con dulzura  
- Claro… - contesté – mientras Charlie esté en el trabajo yo vendré aquí. Quiero estar con vosotros – dije sonriéndoles a todos

Ahora eran mi familia, estaba feliz de estar con ellos, y me dolía enormemente dejarlos. Me sorprendí de haber creado un vinculo tan grande en tan solo una semana, aunque yo ya ansiaba ser una mas en su familia de hacia mucho tiempo.

El camino hasta casa de Charlie fue muy corto, como siempre, y sentí una extraña emoción que se incrementaba conforme nos acercábamos. Le había echado de menos.  
- ¡Charlie! – grité al salir del coche  
El salió rápidamente al porche, a recibirnos. Noté el ligero olor de su sangre, cosa de Edward, pensé. Me concentré con todas mis fuerzas en apagar esa sed, por leve que fuera, y antes de que el hablara había desaparecido.  
- Has vuelto sana y salva… - dijo mientras me abrazaba – todo un logro – acabó, con una sonrisa  
- Buenas tardes, Charlie – dijo entonces Edward – me alegro de verte  
- Ah, hola Edward. ¿Qué tal el viaje? – preguntó mientras entrábamos en la casa  
- Muy bien, ha sido muy divertido – dije yo entonces.  
Ya que tenía que mentir, al menos la mentira seria agradable.   
Pasamos una hora contando una mentira tras otra. Para mi suerte, Edward si había estado en Barcelona y conocía los monumentos más antiguos.  
Después de ese tiempo, Charlie comentó que tenía que marcharse de nuevo al trabajo y nos dejo solos. Noté que cuando salía me echaba un vistazo rápido de arriba abajo… quizás si hubiera notado algún cambio en mi. De todas formas, no tenia de que alarmarme, difícilmente podría asociar cualquier tipo de cambio a una conversión vampírica.   
En cuanto se marcho, subimos a mi habitación, quería guardar mi nueva ropa en mi antiguo armario.  
Todo seguía igual que siempre, la cama en su sitio, el ordenador, las viejas cortinas… pero yo había cambiado…

Edward debió notar en mi expresión que algo me entristecía…   
- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó  
- Esta habitación… me trae tantos recuerdos – contesté con un hilo de voz – me esta afectando mas de lo que pensaba…  
- Ya sabias que tendrías que dejarle, dejar toda tu vida atrás… ¿te arrepientes?  
- No es eso… - contesté pensativa – no lo se…  
- ¿No lo sabes? – preguntó ligeramente enfadado – No puedes decirme ahora que te arrepientes, no sabiendo cuanto me oponía a tu conversión  
- No te enfades, por favor… - le dije entristecida – solo necesito unos minutos para reponerme  
- Te dejaré sola entonces – dijo ya enfadado claramente  
Se marchó dando un portazo, yo suponía que no se iría muy lejos, por enfadado que estuviera no pondría en peligro mi existencia…  
Me tumbé en la cama boca abajo, hundiendo mi cara en la almohada, añorando la sensación de desahogo que tenia al llorar. Me di cuenta de que, pese a ser más fuerte que nunca, seguía siendo débil. Decidí que no podía seguir en esa habitación ni un minuto mas, ya tendría tiempo de lamentarme por la noche, cuando simulara dormir ante Charlie. Bajé corriendo las escaleras y salí al exterior. Era una reacción estúpida el ir sola a cualquier parte, pero lo necesitaba. Quería recordar mi antigua vida, ver caras conocidas, enfrentarme a mi pasado y ver que aun podía formar parte de el.  
¿Dónde podía ir? Quizás a ver a alguien pero… ¿a quien?  
Jessica me odiaba, Mike me aburriría antes siquiera de abrir la boca… puede que Ángela…  
Volví a entrar en la casa y marqué su número.  
- ¿Diga?  
- ¿Ángela? Soy Bella…  
- ¡Vaya! No sabia que habías vuelto… - contestó sorprendida  
- Si… hoy mismo, ¿te apetece ir a tomar algo? – pregunté tímidamente.  
- Claro – dijo rápidamente - ¿Dónde quieres ir?   
- Donde tu quieras – le dije feliz  
- Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, ¿te parece si vienes a verme aquí?  
- Perfecto, en 5 minutos estoy ahí  
- Hasta ahora – dijo, y colgó  
Me apresuré a salir de nuevo y a meterme en mi coche, no tenia frío pero había empezado a llover. Su casa no estaba lejos de la mía, como cualquier otra casa del pueblo, así que enseguida me plante allí y llamé al timbre.  
- ¡Hola! – dijo alegremente al abrir  
- Hola Ángela, me alegro mucho de verte – le dije entrando  
- ¿Cómo fue el viaje?  
- Muy bien… los Cullen son fantásticos  
- Y… ¿Qué tal con Edward?  
Ella sabia cuanto daño me hizo su marcha el curso anterior, aunque nunca habíamos hablado de ello.  
- Mejor que nunca - mentí  
- Me alegro mucho – contestó con una sonrisa  
Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina y yo le pregunté por Ben, me estuvo contando que les iba muy bien, ya llevaban muchísimo tiempo juntos. Aunque aun eran jóvenes, en un pueblo como Forks las parejas que funcionan suelen acabar en boda muy pronto.  
- ¿Crees que es el definitivo? – le pregunté amablemente  
- ¿Crees que Edward lo es? – contestó con otra pregunta, con una gran sonrisa  
Ambas nos reímos, ella parecía realmente feliz, y yo lo estaba de poder hablar con ella. Al parecer no había perdido mi humanidad, me alegraba profundamente por su felicidad.  
Así continuamos hablando durante una hora, me contó que pronto iría a la universidad junto con Ben, no se imaginaba lejos de el. Me recordó mucho a mí, pero mi amor estaba a otro nivel, había llegado aun más lejos.  
Pasado ese tiempo me acordé de Edward y pensé que quizás estaría preocupado. No debía tardar en irme.  
- ¿Quieres acompañarme al mercado? – preguntó ella entonces  
- Oh… claro – contesté, después de su amabilidad no podía negarme  
Fuimos a pie, no estaba lejos. Dentro había bastante gente, pero no tardamos en coger todos los productos que ella necesitaba. Eso me hizo pensar en que ahora tendría que comer si no quería que Charlie sospechara… no me apetecía en absoluto probar bocado, pero que remedio me quedaba…  
Al salir del supermercado note un ligero olor dulzon, parecido al de los Cullen, supe que no era Edward por que lo habría reconocido al instante. ¿Cuál de ellos seria? No me resultaba familiar, solo similar.  
Continuamos caminando hacia su casa mientras yo no paraba de olisquear el ambiente y girarme una y otra vez.  
- ¿Estas bien? – me preguntó ella curiosa  
- Claro… - dije pensativa


	17. Capitulo 17 Angela

No seria Victoria… no podría haberse acercado tanto al pueblo…   
Entonces algo se abalanzó sobre nosotras, me sentí estúpida por no haberme dado cuenta, mi entrenamiento había sido demasiado corto. El contenido de las bolsas de Ángela se esparció por el suelo, y esta se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza. Yo no me hice ningún daño, pero el sonido de mi cuerpo al chocar contra una piedra resonó en todo el bosque.   
Estábamos lejos de cualquier casa, pues íbamos caminando a ras del bosque y en ese tramo la carretera era solitaria.  
Me fijé entonces en nuestro atacante, supe que era un vampiro, pero me era totalmente desconocido…  
Era muy alto y de constitución fuerte, aunque no tanto como la de Emmett. Tenía el pelo castaño y largo, totalmente liso y de un brillo precioso. Los ojos me aterrorizaron, pues estaban rojos como la sangre y mostraban una agresividad que me dejo sin aliento.  
El cogió a Ángela y echó a correr. ¿Qué podía hacer yo? ¿Dónde estaba Edward? No podía dejar a Ángela a su suerte… así que eché a correr tras él. No sabia si tenia alguna posibilidad de salvarla, pero él tampoco podía matarme a mi, no al menos sin armas. De momento solo temía por la vida de mi pobre amiga.  
Corrimos a través del bosque a una velocidad de vértigo, hasta que él se detuvo y se giró para mirarme.  
- Eres muy rápida – me dijo con su seductora voz  
- ¿Quién eres? – pregunté enfadada  
- ¿Qué mas da? – preguntó el divertido  
- ¿Qué quieres de mi? – pregunté de nuevo  
- No soy yo quien te busca… solo le hago un favor a una vieja conocida – contesto lentamente  
- Deja a mi amiga, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto… - dije alterándome  
- ¿Me hubieras seguido de no haberme hecho con ella?  
- No… - reconocí – pero ya estoy aquí, déjala marchar  
Note entonces que el no estaba tan tranquilo como parecía, al igual que a mi, se le veía ansioso, supuse que por tener a Ángela tan cerca. Puede que la salvara el estar inconsciente, su sangre corría lenta por sus venas.  
Me concentré entonces en apagar la sed del desconocido y en apenas unos segundos note que desaparecía.  
- Que extraño… - dijo el entonces  
- ¿Qué? ¿Ya no tienes sed? – pregunté a tono de burla  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó curioso  
- Déjala marchar – inquirí  
- Esta inconsciente… ¿quieres que la deje aquí? – preguntó extrañado  
- Si… - dije pensativa – volveré a por ella mas tarde. Supongo que quieres que te acompañe ante tu… vieja conocida   
- Así es – dijo asintiendo  
- Entonces déjala, iré donde me digas  
Para mi sorpresa, me hizo caso. No tuve muy claro de si no le hacia daño por la ausencia de sed o por no retrasar mas nuestro encuentro con Victoria… pero al menos Ángela ya estaba medianamente a salvo. Me acerqué a ella y le tome el pulso, después observe el golpe de su cabeza y vi aliviada que apenas era un rasguño. Podría tener una conmoción, pero desgraciadamente ahora no podía ocuparme de ella.  
- Vamos – me dijo echando a correr  
Le seguí sin ganas, aterrorizada, pero no tenia mas remedio. Me alegré de que al menos esto acabara sin salir nadie mas herido.  
Cuando llevábamos un par de kilómetros recorridos y gracias a que estaba totalmente atenta a cualquier cambio, note que alguien nos seguía, era una respiración pausada, totalmente acompasada. Era un vampiro. ¿Seria el tercero de mis perseguidores? ¿Seria Victoria? No podía ser ella si precisamente íbamos en su busca. Entonces noté su aroma, era mi ángel.  
Me adelantó en cuestión de segundos y se lanzó contra él tras soltar un horrible gruñido. Me aterroricé al oírle, pero me sentí totalmente segura por fin. Él me salvaría, como tantas y tantas veces.  
Cayeron al suelo con un gran estruendo, y pude ver, durante una fracción de segundo, la expresión de Edward. Era la mirada más amenazadora que le había visto nunca.  
- ¡Vete! – me gritó mirándome a los ojos, suavizando un poco su expresión enfurecida  
- ¡No! – grité yo, no podía dejarle solo  
- Ve con Ángela – volvió a gritar  
Ángela… debería llevarla al hospital, sin duda, y hablar con ella de lo ocurrido. Pero como iba a dejar a Edward solo…  
- Te seguiré en seguida Bella, ¡vamos! ¡Vete!   
Estaban enzarzados en una terrible pelea, ambos mostraban sus colmillos y gruñían. Pensé que no solo el diamante podía hacer daño, quizás los colmillos… pero no, con solo eso no podía matarle, solo dejarle malherido. Bueno, algo es algo, pensé mientras me alejaba. Confiaba plenamente en Edward, ya acabó con James, pero el miedo inundaba mi cuerpo y me impedía correr con la facilidad habitual. Tuve que parar un par de veces a tranquilizarme, pero por fin llegué con Ángela.   
Seguía donde el desconocido vampiro la dejo, totalmente inconsciente. La levanté con facilidad y me dirigí a toda prisa al hospital. Empezaba a temer por su vida, ya debería haber despertado…  
Entonces, durante la carrera, ella despertó. Miraba a su alrededor aterrorizada, como si no supiera donde estaba. Yo deceleré, no quería que notara a que velocidad íbamos, se daría cuenta de que no era… normal.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Bajame! – parecía fuera de si, algo totalmente anormal en ella  
- Perdona – dije bajándola suavemente, ya estábamos cerca del hospital, pero parecía estar bien  
- ¿Cómo puedes llevarme con tanta facilidad? – Preguntó reticente - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y como es que corres tan rápido?  
Vaya, se había dado cuenta de todo…  
- ¿Rápido? – dije poniendo cara de sorprendida – Vamos Ángela, sabes lo patosa que soy… iba caminando, y me costaba mantenerte en alto – mentí  
- Mmmmm Bella… no soy estúpida – me contestó, no parecía enfadada, solo curiosa - ¿Qué ha pasado?   
- Tropezaste y te diste con una piedra en la cabeza – dije yo, era lo primero que se me había ocurrido  
- No tropecé… algo me empujo  
Advertí que no había dicho alguien, si no algo.  
- Creo que no, me hubiera dado cuenta… - parecía que no me creía ni una palabra, pero debía intentarlo – seguro que te has tropezado – acabé con una sonrisa  
- Bella… - empezó a decir – uff  
- ¿Estas bien? – pregunté preocupada  
- Me duele la cabeza… - contestó con un susurro  
- Vamos, en el hospital te lo miraran  
- ¿Me lo contaras después? – dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos  
Esa pregunta me hizo recordar cuando Tyler casi me atropella, como le pregunté a Edward eso mismo cuando me salvó.  
- Claro – mentí, al igual que hizo él entonces  
No sabía como podría salir de aquello, pero ahora tenía un poco de tiempo para pensar…  
Una vez dentro se la llevaron a uno de los boxs para que la atendiera un medico. Yo me quedé en la sala de espera, intentando encontrar una solución a este nuevo problema. Ella parecía tan segura de que ocurría algo raro como yo lo estuve tiempo atrás.  
En ese momento noté de nuevo ese olor dulzón, pero esta vez era mucho mas familiar. Carlisle apareció frente a mí en ese momento, con su bata blanca inmaculada.  
- Hola Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó extrañado  
- ¿Podemos ir a tu despacho? – pregunté nerviosa  
- Claro… sígueme  
Una vez dentro me preguntó que había pasado y yo se lo expliqué. No parecía enfadado conmigo por haber sido tan estúpida, pero se puso realmente nervioso por Edward.  
- ¿Debería ir a buscarle? – preguntó para si  
- Dijo que me seguiría enseguida… - dije pensativa – supongo que solo intentara quitárselo de encima…  
- Claro, claro – seguía sumido en sus pensamientos - ¿Y tu amiga?  
- Esto… - venia la parte difícil – creo que… intuye algo   
- ¿Cómo? – se había sobresaltado, pero seguía sin enfadarse  
- Cuando la traía corriendo… se despertó  
- Bueno Bella, tranquilízate… - me dijo al verme tan alterada – le haré creer que es cosa del golpe en la cabeza. Vuelve a la sala de espera, yo iré a verla.  
Así lo hice, me senté de nuevo a esperar. Entonces alguien entró por la puerta principal y una fuerte ráfaga de viento me trajo su aroma, su tan preciado aroma. Edward estaba fuera.  
Salí de inmediato en su busca, un poco mas tranquila al saber que el desconocido no había podido con él. Una vez fuera seguí su olor olfateando el ambiente, no podía estar lejos pues cada vez lo sentía con más intensidad.  
Lo encontré escondido tras un contenedor del hospital, al verle me sobresalte, estaba horrible.  
- Oh… - fue lo único que conseguí decir  
- Estoy bien… - dijo levantándose – no es nada  
Intentaba quitarle importancia, pero su intento fue inútil. No tenia heridas normales, en un vampiro no podían serlo… no había sangre manchando su perfecto cuerpo, pero si un extraño liquido denso, de color negro. ¿Seria ponzoña? No podía ser otra cosa…  
Tenía varias marcas en los brazos y en el torso, pude verlo puesto que su camisa estaba hecha jirones…  
Me acerqué para abrazarle pero él no me dejo.  
- Luego… - me dijo en un susurro  
- ¿Estas bien? – parecía adolorido, pese a que yo creía que eso era imposible en un vampiro  
- Si… solo he venido para que no te preocupes por mi, voy para casa a recuperarme.  
- ¿Te duele? – pregunté nerviosa  
- Un poco – dijo con una sonrisa triste – pero en pocas horas no quedará ni rastro de heridas, te lo prometo  
- ¿Quieres que Carlisle te lleve? Yo aun tengo que acompañar a Ángela a su casa…  
- No… - dijo enfadándose – él que te acompañe a llevar a Ángela, no puedes quedarte sola  
- El otro vampiro… - dudaba en cual era la pregunta exacta - ¿Qué pasó con el?  
- Esta mas o menos como yo, no será un problema durante unas horas… - contestó lentamente – pero sabes que no esta solo…  
- Si, claro… esta bien  
Odiaba que se marchara solo, pero sabía que Carlisle no cedería, no me dejaría a mi suerte con una pobre humana, eso atraería aun más a mis atacantes…  
Se marchó corriendo, iba un poco más lento que en otras ocasiones, pero con la misma gracia. Confié en que pronto estaría bien, si los licántropos se curaban tan rápido, era obvio pensar que los vampiros también.  
Volví dentro, allí me esperaba Carlisle y yo le di las nuevas noticias en un susurro. Note que la expresión de su cara se relajaba. Edward estaba herido, pero ya estaba a salvo.  
Llamó a casa para ver si había llegado y en efecto, él ya estaba allí. Al parecer Alice le estaba atendiendo las heridas. Un problema menos, pensé. Pero aun tenia que enfrentarme a Ángela…  
- No cree que sea a causa del golpe – me dijo entonces Carlisle  
- ¿Qué puedo hacer? – pregunté nerviosa  
- No lo se… no debes decírselo – dijo el pensativo – pero me parece que ella sabe más de lo que dice, lo noté en sus ojos.  
- ¿Puedes llevarnos a su casa? – Pregunté entonces – Allí podré hablar mas tranquilamente con ella  
- Claro, ya le di el alta. Vamos.  
Salimos los tres del hospital y nos dirigimos a su mercedes. Durante el trayecto ninguno dijimos una palabra, al menos Ángela estaba bien, realmente el golpe no había sido nada…  
Ángela y yo salimos del coche y ella me invitó a entrar. Una vez dentro se sentó de nuevo en la cocina y se quedo mirándome, a la espera…  
- Esto… - empecé a decir  
- No intentes mentirme Bella, se que pasa algo raro – dijo lentamente   
- Te has dado un fuerte golpe… - dije intentando evitar lo inevitable   
- Sabes que no ha sido para tanto… ¿Vas a contármelo? – preguntó finalmente  
- No hay nada que contar – le dije evitando mirarla a los ojos   
Ángela me gustaba mucho, era la mejor de mis amigas, al menos de las humanas, pero contárselo podría acarrear grandes problemas. Puede que ella nunca lo contara a nadie, pero aun así…   
- Esta bien – dijo entonces – empezare yo.  
Hizo una larga pausa, pero yo podía ser muy paciente…  
- Se que la familia Cullen no son normales – empezó por fin – y tu estas… diferente  
- ¿Diferente? – pregunté intentando parecer sorprendida   
- Si… no se que hay de raro en ellos, ni ahora en ti, pero si no vas a contármelo…  
- No hay nada que contar – intenté de nuevo  
- Lo averiguaré – dijo ella – nunca he sido curiosa, he intentado no pensar en ello, pero después de lo de hoy…  
- ¿Qué de hoy?  
- ¿Cómo pudiste llevarme al hospital en brazos y a esa velocidad? No creo que hayas podido hacer mucho ejercicio en tan poco tiempo… - dijo pensativa – y los Cullen… basta con mirarlos. Y ahora tú… te pareces tanto a ellos…  
- ¿Me parezco a ellos?  
- Sus ojos… y ahora los tuyos… - parecía no saber como expresarse  
- Estoy igual que siempre  
- Tus brazos… estas muchísimo mas fuerte, también mas pálida ¿Qué es todo esto? – estaba hablando para si, muy bajo, pero yo podía oírla a la perfección   
- Estas diciendo tonterías – dije intentando salir de esa situación  
- No… no son tonterías  
- El golpe te ha afectado, sin duda  
- ¡No me mientas! – gritó  
Nunca la había visto así, era totalmente inédito. Pero pensé en cuando yo intentaba averiguar que eran los Cullen. Si yo podía haber entendido en que radicaba su diferencia… ¿Por qué no ella? Era una chica inteligente, observadora… prefería escuchar a hablar… ¿Podría haber notado mi cambio?  
- Esta bien Ángela, piensa lo que quieras – le dije lentamente – ahora tengo que marcharme… Carlisle me espera  
- Pensaré en ello Bella, no voy a pasarlo por alto – me dijo seriamente  
- Vendré mañana a hablar contigo – dije rindiéndome, no quería que se enfadara  
- Esta bien – dijo sonriendo levemente – me alegro de haberte visto, de todas formas  
- Y yo Ángela, yo también – dije acercándome a la puerta – Hasta mañana  
Fuera me esperaba Carlisle, me acerqué con lentitud humana hasta el coche y entré.  
- ¿Cómo ha ido? – preguntó arrancando el coche   
- Mal… - contesté yo – sabe que algo pasa  
- Eso me pareció…  
El viaje a casa de los Cullen transcurrió en silencio, yo estaba preocupada por Edward, y supuse que él también. En cuanto llegamos bajamos rápidamente y entramos en la mansión. Allí, en el blanco sofá, se encontraba Edward, rodeado del resto de la familia.


	18. Capitulo 18 La verdad

- Oh Edward – dije acercándome a el - ¿Estas mejor? – pregunté abrazándolo por fin  
- Claro – dijo con una gran sonrisa – mira  
Se desabrochó la camisa para mostrarme su pecho. Definitivamente, estaba mejor. Sus anteriores heridas ahora tan solo eran leves marcas en la perfección de su cuerpo.  
- ¡Cuánto me alegro! – dije abrazándole de nuevo – Lo siento… fui una estúpida… nunca debí salir sola a la calle. ¡Perdona! – le imploré  
- Esta bien Bella… - dijo acariciándome el pelo – todo va bien…  
Entonces nos despedimos del resto de los Cullen y subimos a nuestra habitación para estar solos. Una vez dentro Edward habló.  
- Pronto tendrás que volver a casa de Charlie – me comentó en un susurro  
- Si… - dije observando como anochecía  
- Ven, túmbate conmigo – dijo sentándose en la cama  
Yo le seguí obedientemente, había estado a punto de perderle, necesitaba sentirle cerca de mí. Me abracé fuertemente sabiendo que no le haría daño, sus heridas eran ya simples recuerdos del pasado. Él me acariciaba la cabeza una y otra vez, bajando después a mis mejillas para levantarme la cara y acercarla a la suya. Me dio un profundo beso que me dejó sin aliento y yo le correspondí acercándome mas a él, pegando cada curva de mi cuerpo al suyo, ansiando su contacto… pero la ropa entre nosotros empezaba a molestarme.  
Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, fue el quien empezó a lanzar ropa por la habitación, primero la mía y luego la suya. Al parecer, no era la única que ansiaba uno de nuestros encuentros.  
Una vez estuvimos desnudos se puso a mi lado, muy cerca, acariciándome con una mano la cara y con la otra el resto de mi cuerpo, centímetro a centímetro, sin olvidar nada. Desde luego, parecía haber nacido enseñado…  
Esta vez fue todo muy tierno, precisamente me apetecía eso, había estado tan preocupada por el… era un milagro el tener a mi ángel particular conmigo.  
Cuando terminamos, y tras una ducha, fuimos a por el coche para volver a casa.  
Esme estaba en el salón, como si nos esperara.  
- Bella… - dijo mirándome - ¿te portaras bien?  
- Claro… - contesté avergonzada – siento mucho lo de hoy.  
- Lo se, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo. No podríamos soportar tu perdida.  
- Yo lo decía por Edward… - dije entonces sorprendida  
- Y yo lo digo por ti – dijo rápidamente – no queremos que te pase nada. Edward sabe cuidarse, pero tú apenas acabas de renacer…  
- Lo siento – dije de nuevo  
Ella me dio un abrazo y yo supe que, de haber podido, hubiera llorado.  
Ya en el coche me fijé en que Edward parecía molesto por algo.  
- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunté preocupada  
- Hoy hiciste una estupidez – me espetó  
- ¿Y me lo dices ahora? Hace un rato no parecías enfadado – contesté enfadándome yo  
- Tienes razón… - dijo pensativo – me dejé llevar, pero no por ello voy a olvidarme.  
- Me dejaste sola – dije vengándome, no es que quisiera hacerle daño, pero no entendía a que venia sacar el tema en ese momento  
- Lo se… pero no pensé que fueras capaz de salir de la casa, sabiendo lo que hay ahí fuera  
- Lo siento – dije rindiéndome, tenia razón, había sido una tontería enorme arriesgarme  
- Y Ángela…  
- ¿Lo sabes? – conforme lo pregunte me di cuenta de que era obvio, Carlisle estaba conmigo, así que si lo leyó en su mente… lo sabia todo  
- Si – dijo secamente - ¿Qué vas a decirle?  
- Sinceramente, no lo se – dije bajando la mirada

Habíamos llegado a casa, para mi suerte Charlie aun no había vuelto.  
- Mmmm, ¿Edward? – dije temerosa, no sabia si seguía enfadado  
- Dime – dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá  
- ¿Cómo voy a hacer con la comida?  
- Ah, eso – dijo echándose a reír – tendrás que mentir, o comer  
- Mentir… - esa opción no me gustaba  
- O comer – repitió  
- ¿Cómo es? – pregunté curiosa  
- Desagradable, pero podrás soportarlo. Yo de ti mentiría algunas veces y comería otras, no tienes otra opción. Por hoy miéntele, ya has tenido bastante. Y… por cierto, ya llega.

En apenas unos segundos oí el coche de Charlie, debía estar entrando en la calle. Me apresure a ir a la cocina para prepararle algo. Pero claro, como no había ido de compras… solo había bacon y huevos. Típico de Charlie, pensé.   
- ¿Bella? – preguntó al entrar  
- Estamos en la cocina – le dije mientras seguía liada con la cena  
Yo me apresure a apagar la leve sed de Edward, no me apetecía sentir ganas de morder a mi propio padre.  
Tras dejar la pistola, quitarse las botas y saludar a Edward se sentó a la mesa, esperando su cena.  
Le puse el plato delante y no le paso por alto que no había uno para mi.  
- ¿No vas a cenar? – preguntó sorprendido  
- Cenó en mi casa – se apresuró a decir Edward – Esme preparó una cena deliciosa – acabó guiñándome un ojo  
- Así es – afirme yo

Mientras él cenaba me preguntó que tal el día, yo le comenté que había ido a ver a Ángela y que después estuve en casa de los Cullen, pasando el rato. Cuando acabó, yo salí a despedir a Edward al porche, sabiendo que el volvería por mi ventana.  
Me despedí de Charlie, que estaba viendo la tele en el salón, dándole las buenas noches y subí a mi habitación. Tan solo habían pasado unos minutos, pero yo ya echaba en falta a mi marido.  
Lo encontré en la cama, perfecto como siempre, esperándome.   
- ¿Sigues enfadado? – le pregunté en un susurro mientras me cambiaba  
- Estas preciosa – dijo al verme desnuda  
A mi ya no me importaba desnudarme ante el, mi anterior recato había desaparecido, pero no quería otro encuentro, necesitaba hablar del tema.  
- Gracias – me limité a contestar  
Me puse un precioso camisón, cosa de Alice, y me tumbe junto a el.  
- ¿Vas a contestarme?  
- Intento entender por que lo hiciste, pero no puedo… - contestó entonces  
- Quería… - dudé – quería comprobar que podía formar parte de mi antigua vida. Ir a ver a Ángela me pareció buena idea… - confesé finalmente  
- ¿No podrías habérmelo dicho? – preguntó el entonces  
- No estabas… - contesté en un susurro  
- Pensé que necesitabas estar sola, no que quisieras ir a ninguna parte – dijo el, abrazándome  
- Me agobié – le confesé – pero ya estoy bien – finalicé con una sonrisa  
- Me alegro – dijo tras darme un beso en la frente – descansa un poco, mañana pensaremos que hacer con Ángela  
- Te quiero – le dije al oído  
- Y yo a ti mi vida, y yo a ti…

Pasamos un par de horas en silencio, él me acariciaba el rostro tiernamente mientras yo me aferraba a su fuerte brazo, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. En ese momento, no podía ser más feliz.  
Entonces habló.  
- ¿Crees que podrás convencerla? – me preguntó   
- Eso espero, pero se imagina cosas… ¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta nunca?  
- Supongo que… - empezó en un susurro – supongo que cuando te conocí me centré tanto en ti que deje de escuchar. Deje de prestar atención a según que cosas, aun cuando ese debía ser mi trabajo principal. Siempre he sido yo el que controlaba que nadie conociera nuestra… particular naturaleza, y me descuidé.  
- ¿Y si se entera? – pregunté nerviosa  
- No seria bueno para nosotros, Bella – dijo lentamente  
- No voy a decírselo… pero yo lo averigüé, ¿Por qué no ella?  
- Puede que tengamos que irnos si se entera, depende de ella. ¿Crees que podría mantener el secreto? – preguntó él entonces  
- No lo se, dímelo tu. Tú sabes como piensa ¿no?   
- Bueno… es una chica realista, en principio me sorprendería que creyera en mitos, pero si llegara a creerlo… supongo que si, podríamos confiar en ella.  
Pasamos unos minutos reflexionando, sin decir nada.  
- Charlie… – dijo el entonces – te veré en un rato  
En un segundo me dio un leve beso en los labios y salio por mi ventana. Ya le echaba de menos…  
Oí a Charlie darse una ducha, y decidí bajar a prepararle el desayuno.  
- Buenos días – me dijo al entrar en la cocina - ¿Cómo es que ya estas despierta? – preguntó curioso  
- No dormí bien – no era una mentira ¿no?  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? – me preguntó mientras se sentaba y empezaba a desayunar  
- Iré a dar un paseo, o a casa de los Cullen… aun no lo se – eso tampoco era mentira – y quizás vaya a ver a Ángela de nuevo.  
- Tienes… tienes los ojos mas oscuros ¿no? – me preguntó sorprendiéndome  
- No creo papá, están como siempre – dije mirando hacia otro lado  
No dijo nada mas, terminó y se marchó a trabajar. Cuando me di cuenta Edward ya estaba a mi lado, se había cambiado de ropa. Estaba tan hermoso como siempre.  
- Voy a darme una ducha – le dije subiendo ya las escaleras  
- Te acompaño – me dijo con su picara sonrisa  
Una vez en el baño Edward me quito el camisón con suavidad, me rodeo con sus brazos por la espalda y me dio un tierno beso en el cuello.  
- ¿Quieres que entre contigo? – me preguntó en un sugerente susurro  
- Claro… - conteste dudosa. No creía que fuera demasiado cómodo entrar los dos en la minúscula ducha, pero como negarse a tal proposición…  
Nos pusimos bajo el chorro de agua caliente, aquello me devolvió la antigua sensación de calidez en mi piel, y también en la suya. Fue una sensación increíble el sentirle conmigo en aquella situación, realmente excitante. Cuanto había cambiado mi vida, y cuanto había cambiado yo. Me sentía más viva que nunca, pese a estar muerta. 

Cuando nos hubimos vestido él mismo me llevo a casa de Ángela.   
- Estaré aquí fuera – me dijo apagando el motor – tarda lo que quieras, yo vigilaré que nadie se acerque.  
- Gracias – me limite a decir.  
Tras darle un beso me bajé del coche y me acerqué a la puerta. Dudaba de si Ángela estaría despierta tan temprano, pero al menos sabía que no me encontraría con sus padres, pues debían estar trabajando ya.  
- Buenos días, Bella – me dijo al abrir la puerta - pasa  
Nos sentamos en el sencillo salón, en unos sillones de color ocre enfrente de la apagada chimenea.  
- Esto… - empecé  
- No me mientas, por favor – dijo ella rápidamente  
- ¿Por qué no me cuentas que es lo que crees? – le dije para evitar meter la pata. Quizás ella tuviera alguna teoría razonable que pudiera servir como excusa.  
- No son normales, y ahora tampoco tu. No tengo una explicación lógica. Por eso espero que tú me la des.  
- Somos normales – dije tajante  
- No… - dudaba – no lo sois  
- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?  
- Simple curiosidad… Los Cullen siempre me han causado una extraña sensación, como de alerta. Es raro, ya que no parecen mala gente, y menos ahora que conozco más a Edward gracias a ti, pero provocan una sensación de rechazo en la gente. ¿Por qué?  
- Ángela… - empecé – no creo que quieras saberlo, de verdad que no. Es… peligroso  
Estaba claro que no podía mentirle, ella lo notaba, lo notaba mucho más de lo que yo pude notar cuando los conocí.  
- ¿Peligroso? Ya te he dicho que no me parecen mala gente, no creo que sean peligrosos…  
- Ellos no – dije lentamente – pero quizás otros… similares a ellos… podrían serlo para ti, si lo supieras…   
- Quiero saberlo  
- No vas a creerlo – conteste rápidamente - ¿Por qué no lo dejas estar? Créeme, es lo mejor  
- Si no me lo dices tú… puedo averiguarlo – dijo. Tras una larga pausa me decidí a contestar.  
- Crees… ¿en mitos? – pregunté nerviosa, ya no había salida.  
- No – dijo tajante - ¿Qué tipo de mitos?  
- Criaturas mitológicas, de la antigüedad…  
- ¿Estas de broma? – preguntó escéptica  
- No…  
- Mmmm, mitológico… - parecía dudar - ¿dioses? – preguntó finalmente, echándose a reír  
- Algo un poco mas tenebroso – contesté yo, totalmente seria. Esta historia no tenia ninguna gracia.  
- Venga Bella, te dije que no me mintieras – dijo aun riendo  
- Es que no te miento – le espeté – querías la verdad, aquí la tienes.  
- Vampiros… - dijo finalmente, tras una pausa  
Yo no dije nada, y ella entendió que mi silencio le daba la razón.  
- ¿De verdad esperas que me lo crea? Es absurdo – dijo al verme tan seria – No puede ser… Y ahora tu…  
- Yo también – le confesé  
- ¿No deberías tener ganas de morderme? – preguntó divertida  
- Soy capaz de controlar la sed – dije mirando al suelo. La situación era ridícula, estaba hablando con una humana racional sobre algo totalmente inverosímil.  
- Supongamos que te creo… - empezó - ¿podrías demostrármelo? – preguntó finalmente  
- Si… - contesté dudosa  
- Adelante entonces – finalizó ella.


	19. Capitulo 19 El ataque

- Oye… ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para mañana? – Pregunté poco convencida – Edward me esta esperando fuera…   
- Venga Bella, quiero verlo ahora – dijo ansiosa  
- Es que no se como hacerlo… no aquí dentro, podría levantar algo de mucho peso… pero no aquí  
- Puedes hacer algo mas fácil – dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina – ahora veras.  
La oí revolver en los cajones. ¿Qué estaba buscando? En unos segundos volvía a estar conmigo, con un gran cuchillo de cocina.  
- Toma – dijo divertida. Estaba claro que no se lo creía. Debía pensar que me negaría a hacerlo.  
- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – pregunté segura de su respuesta  
- Córtate – dijo con una gran sonrisa – ya estas muerta ¿no? ¿Qué puede pasarte?  
- Mmmmm, esta bien.  
Yo no estaba muy convencida. Es cierto que, técnicamente, ese cuchillo no podría hacerme nada. Solo el diamante, los duros colmillos de otro vampiro y los licántropos podrían herirme, pero nunca había probado mi capacidad…  
Me arremangué el brazo izquierdo dejando gran parte al descubierto y cogí el cuchillo que Ángela me ofrecía. Ella había dejado de reír al darse cuenta de que verdaderamente iba a hacerlo.  
- Esta bien Bella, deja la broma – dijo preocupada  
- ¿Broma? – pregunté con una media sonrisa.   
Inmediatamente después roce con el filo del cuchillo todo mi antebrazo, observe la cara de Ángela, paso del horror a la incomprensión. El cuchillo se había doblegado al forzarlo yo contra mi brazo, pero yo no tenia ningún rasguño. Nada.  
- Oh… - fue lo único que salio de su boca. Al menos en un principio.  
Se desmayo cayendo en el sofá. Yo fui a la cocina a por un vaso de agua para intentar despertarla. Se lo eche por encima y ella reaccionó.  
- ¡Vete! – me grité asustada - ¡Déjame!  
- Ángela… soy yo, Bella… No voy a hacerte nada – dije con pena  
- ¡Lárgate! – dijo llorando  
Yo lo hice, en ese momento era imposible razonar con ella. Estaba realmente asustada. Todo su mundo acababa de dar un giro, conocer que los mitos eran realidad… podría trastornar a cualquiera.  
Me apresuré a salir de la casa e ir al encuentro de Edward.  
- ¿Qué piensa? – le pregunté al entrar en el coche  
- No va a contárselo a nadie, aun no se lo cree – me contestó serio – se le pasará  
- ¿Entonces no lo contará? ¿Seguro? – pregunté inquieta  
- No… - dijo pensativo – cree que todos la tomaran por loca. No dirá nada, estate tranquila.  
Edward se encaminó entonces, a su habitual velocidad, a la mansión Cullen. Debíamos comunicar la noticia. Yo estaba aterrada claro, sabia que no había obrado bien… pero tampoco tuve otra salida. Lo único que me tranquilizaba era que Carlisle ya estaba al tanto, sabia que Ángela se imaginaba cosas… ¿Se lo habría contado a los demás? ¿Y Alice? ¿Habría visto algo?  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos allí. Dentro nos esperaban todos, sentados en los sofás del salón.   
Todos nos saludaron educadamente, y Alice se abalanzo sobre mí para darme un abrazo. Noté que empezaban a estar un poco sedientos, pese a no haber ningún humano cerca, así que decidí intentar calmar la sed de todos, para que estuvieran tranquilos.  
Me concentré con todas mis fuerzas mientras me acercaba a un sillón para sentarme, intentando que no notaran lo que pretendía…  
- Bella… - dijo Esme - ¿Has sido tú? – preguntó sorprendida  
- ¿Perdón? – pregunté confundida  
- La sed… - dijo Rosalie en un susurro  
- Oh, si… - dije tímidamente  
- Es genial – dijo Emmett – muy practico – finalizó con una sonrisa  
- Bien… os escuchamos – dijo Carlisle lentamente  
- Bella tuvo que… contárselo, ella lo hubiera averiguado – dijo Edward, evitándome el mal trago - ¿ves algo Alice?   
- Voy a ver… - dijo, y tras esto se quedo muy quieta, concentrándose en aventurar el futuro después de este acontecimiento.   
Pasamos unos minutos en silencio, a la espera, hasta que por fin, ella hablo.   
- Nada de momento, ha decidido volver a hablar contigo Bella – dijo mirándome a los ojos – pero no va a contarlo a nadie.  
- Algo es algo… - dijo Carlisle. No parecía molesto, pero era una situación que no debería haberse dado.  
- No te preocupes – me dijo cariñosamente Esme – no es culpa tuya, ese maldito os atacó ¿Qué podías hacer? ¿Dejarla morir? No Bella, nada de esto es por tu causa.   
Aquellas palabras me calaron hondo, me sentía culpable hasta lo inimaginable, si que había sido por mi causa… pero Esme se abrazó fuertemente a mí, dejándome mucho más tranquila.  
Por el momento no había riesgo para nuestra familia pero… ¿habría riesgo para Ángela? Sabia que en algún momento los Vulturis nos harían una visita… si Aro tocara a cualquiera de los Cullen… sabría que yo había desvelado el gran secreto.  
Sin duda, las complicaciones parecían no ir a acabar nunca…   
Estuvimos un rato charlando toda la familia, al parecer aun no se sabía nada de Victoria ni de sus acompañantes. Eso no me tranquilizaba, sabia que Jacob estaría por ahí buscándola, en grave peligro. Pensar en él volvió a hacerme daño. Me preguntaba si algún día podríamos volver a ser amigos, o al menos estar frente a frente sin que el quisiera matarme…  
- ¿Me llevas a casa? – le dije tristemente a Edward  
- ¿Estas bien? – me preguntó al ver mi expresión   
- Claro…  
- Bueno, vamos… - dijo levantándose

Después de despedirnos de todos, salimos al exterior. Estaba lloviendo, el cielo volvía a llorar por mí.  
El viaje a casa fue tan corto como siempre, pronto volvimos a estar tumbados en mi cama, abrazados.  
- Todo esto acabara pronto – me dijo Edward entonces, supuse que pensaba que mi preocupación era Victoria, o lo de Ángela… pero se equivocaba  
- Si… - le dije, tampoco quería confesarle el motivo de mi preocupación

Pasamos largo rato en silencio, él me acariciaba el rostro tiernamente sin parar. Mi tristeza no desapareció, pero tenerle al lado me confortaba.  
Charlie aun tardaría en llegar, faltaban un par de horas para la cena, pero recordé que no había ido a hacer la compra.  
Se lo dije a Edward y decidimos acercarnos a la tienda. Una vez allí me apresure a apagar su sed, pues el recinto estaba lleno, quizás por cobijarse de la intensa lluvia que en ese momento caía.   
Tarde muy poco en comprar lo necesario y pronto estábamos fuera de nuevo.  
La lluvia caía sobre nosotros con fuerza, pero no me molestaba.   
Cuando estábamos llegando a casa de Charlie noté algo, de nuevo ese horrible olor. El olor de mis antiguos amigos.  
- Pasa de largo – le dije a Edward  
- ¿Por qué? Quiere hablar contigo – dijo él con expresión extraña  
- Jacob… - susurré  
- Si – dijo tajantemente  
- Esta bien, pero iré sola  
- ¿Sola? – dijo echándose a reír – te acabaría matando sin querer Bella, no va a poder controlarse  
Parecía estar enfadándose por momentos.  
- Si estas tu será aun peor – dije molestándome yo también

Aparcó el coche en la entrada y ambos bajamos.  
- Edward… por favor – le imploré. Me aterrorizaba la idea de una pelea entre ellos.  
- Como quieras – dijo para mi sorpresa – estaré aquí. Si pasa cualquier cosa…  
- No va a pasar nada – dije yo, rápidamente  
- Iré enseguida – dijo finalizando su frase, ignorando mis palabras

Empecé a alejarme de él, siguiendo el olor que Jacob desprendía. Fui introduciéndome cada vez más en el bosque. Pese a que su olor me llegaba nítido, sabía que aun estaba lejos…  
Quise avanzar a paso humano, no quería que Jacob notara diferencia en mí, quería aparentar seguir siendo la misma.  
Cuando llevaba unos minutos caminando supe que lo había encontrado, aun no podía verlo pues debía estar escondido, pero si oí los latidos de su corazón, fuertes en su duro pecho.   
- Jacob… - susurré  
- Bella – dije saliendo de donde se escondía  
Hice ademán de acercarme a el, pero el se alejó unos pasos.   
- No te acerques – dijo secamente – tu olor me esta poniendo nervioso.  
- Puedes controlarte, Jacob. Lo se… - dije tristemente  
- Yo no lo tendría tan claro – dijo con dureza en la voz  
- ¿A que has venido? – le pregunté mientras me sentaba en un árbol caído y apoyaba la cabeza entre mis manos.   
- No… no lo se  
- Yo… lo siento  
- Yo también – dijo acercándose al fin - ¿eres ahora feliz? – preguntó mirándome a los ojos, a tan solo unos pasos  
- Casi del todo  
- ¿Casi?  
- Victoria sigue ahí… - empecé – pero también… te echo de menos  
- ¿A mi? – preguntó entre risas – Yo nunca te he importado. Tan solo fui alguien con quien pasar el rato mientras esperabas a tu gran amor – dijo como si escupiera las dos últimas palabras  
- Fuiste mucho mas que eso… - dije, intentando no ofenderme por su tono – deberías saberlo  
- Mientes – dijo enfureciéndose – solo fui tu entretenimiento. Yo te quería…  
- ¿Me querías? – pregunté tristemente – Ya no te importo… - finalicé susurrando  
- No – dijo secamente  
- Jacob… - dije levantándome y acercándome más a él – no puedes hacerme esto. Yo te quiero, sabes que es así. No como quiero a Edward… pero te quiero.  
Intente darle un abrazo. Su olor me incordiaba mucho, pero era Jacob, mi Jacob.  
Él en un principio no se apartó, parecía paralizado. Pero entonces me di cuenta, no estaba paralizado, solo rígido por la tensión. Pronto comenzó a temblar, como tantas veces le había visto hacer. Yo sabía lo que vendría después, pero en vez de intentar escapar me quede ahí, quieta, sin saber como actuar.  
- Jacob… - dije finalmente – tienes que tranquilizarte…  
Él parecía que no me oía, tenia los ojos inyectados en sangre y una fiera expresión.  
- ¡Vete! – dijo entre gruñidos  
- No…  
En ese momento se transformo. Fue demasiado rápido incluso para mí, o quizás no quise darme cuenta del peligro que me acechaba. Cuando quise darme cuenta le tenía encima…  
Al notar su peso sobre mi reaccioné, lo aparte a un lado de un solo empujón. Aunque él era muy fuerte, yo también. Cuando aterrizó en el suelo se dio la vuelta mirando hacia mí y se puso en posición de ataque.  
Entonces noté otra presencia, evidentemente se trataba de Edward. Me asombró su expresión, era de puro odio. En ocasiones lo había visto enfurecido y rabioso, pero nunca un odio tan descomunal. Se abalanzó sobre el con una rapidez increíble y ambos cayeron al suelo. Sus ensordecedores gruñidos debían oírse en todo el bosque. Yo estaba aterrorizada por Jacob. Aunque sabía que tenía lo necesario para acabar con un vampiro yo seguía considerando a Edward invencible.  
Ví que Edward intentaba llevarlo cada vez más dentro del bosque, por evitar que alguien los viera supuse. Jacob estaba enloquecido, intentaba una y otra vez embestirle, pero Edward era más rápido.  
Los enormes colmillos de Jacob apenas se acercaban a mi ángel, que en ese momento y con esa expresión, parecía más bien un demonio.  
No pude aguantar mas esa situación y me lancé sobre ellos, no para atacar, si no para apartar a Edward de allí.  
- ¡¿Qué haces?! – me gritó cabreado  
- ¡Déjale! – le contesté yo – vas a hacerle daño  
Tanto el como Jacob parecían incapaces de razonar, yo había conseguido apartar a Edward durante unos segundos, pero rápidamente me esquivó y se lanzó de nuevo al ataque.  
- ¡No! - grité  
Entonces oí un atronador aullido de dolor, Jacob estaba tendido sobre el suelo, sangrando a borbotones.  
Me acerque corriendo a él, Jacob no podía morir… peor aun, Jacob no podía morir a manos de mi despiadado marido.   
Cuando conseguí que Edward me dejara acercarme me di cuenta de que la herida era menos de lo que parecía. Claro que sangraba mucho, debía haber rasgado una arteria, son muchos mas escandalosas pero no tienen por que tener peligro si la herida se tapona a tiempo…   
Me quité el jersey rápidamente para ponerlo sobre ella, la herida estaba en el pecho. Jacob seguía transformado pero ahora estaba débil, su mirada era de desconcierto. Parecía ido…  
- ¡Jacob! – le grité cuando hube contenido la hemorragia – ¡Jacob reacciona!  
No sabía si lo mejor era que volviera a su estado natural o que continuara así.  
- Déjame tu teléfono – le espeté a Edward  
Él, que ya estaba calmado, me hizo caso. En cuanto me lo dio se alejo unos metros con esa misma expresión de odio, pero ahora un poco mas relajado.  
- Te ha atacado, Bella… - susurró – él a ti.  
Yo no hice caso de su comentario y marqué rápidamente el número de Sam. Le expliqué como pude lo que había pasado, y acabé preguntándole por lo que debía hacer. No sabía si alentar a Jacob a que volviera a ser humano o si dejarle así… ¿Qué seria mejor para la herida? Sam me explico que era mejor que por el momento se quedara así, sanaría mucho antes. Me pidió que no me alejara de él, según dijo ya salía hacia aquí para ayudarle. Pero me exigió que Edward se marchara, si Jacob estaba herido no volvería a atacarme…


	20. Capitulo 20 Soledad

Edward no quería irse claro, pero le insistí hasta que lo hizo. Yo suponía que Sam no me haría nada, por Charlie y por el tratado, pero no sabia si podría contenerse con Edward.  
Pasaron varios minutos muy tensos, en los que yo no paré de hablarle a Jacob, diciéndole que se pondría bien. Yo continuaba taponando la herida, mi jersey estaba totalmente empapado, pero con el paso del tiempo parecía que dejaba de brotar sangre. Jacob también estaba cada vez mas despejado, aunque no se movía, solo me miraba con ojos tristes, como de disculpa…  
Y por fin, Sam llegó. Estaba convertido así que, cuando se paró a unos metros de mí, empezó a gruñirme y a enseñarme los dientes. Yo hice, instintivamente, lo mismo. Me sentí muy rara al sentir el horrible gruñido que salió de mi pecho, notaba los labios tensos y retraídos, mostrando los colmillos. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacia, cambié la expresión y me tranquilicé. Empecé a hablarle a Sam, diciéndole que se tranquilizara, que era yo. Estaba claro que mi nuevo olor le era demasiado desagradable estando transformado. Finalmente cambió, lo hizo detrás de unos arbustos por que supuse que al transformarse estaría totalmente desnudo.  
- Ya puedes marcharte – me dijo desde allí  
- Sam… - dije apartándome de Jacob – lo siento tanto… Edward solo intentó protegerme, Jacob me atacó  
- Lo se Bella, lo he leído en Jacob – dijo tristemente – no vamos a ir a por los Cullen, si eso es lo que te preocupa  
- Me preocupa Jacob – dije enfadada – pero solo quiero que lo tengas en cuenta. Ninguno de ellos os haría daño sin motivo.  
- Esta bien, márchate – dijo lentamente – yo me ocuparé  
Cuando me disponía a marcharme Jacob cambió, me alarmó verle acurrucado de esa manera, desnudo y adolorido.  
- Perdóname… - dijo con un hilo de voz  
- Esta bien Jacob, no pasa nada – dije tristemente  
Quería acercarme y darle un abrazo, decirle que no se preocupara por nada, yo siempre seria su amiga. Pero no era el momento, no tal y como estaba.  
Me di la vuelta y me marché, de nuevo ansié poder llorar, me sentía terriblemente mal por lo que había pasado. Todo era culpa mía, no supe querer a Jacob como él se merecía, pero mi corazón ya tenia dueño y yo había tomado mi decisión. Tenia que aceptar que él nunca podría entenderlo, no había nada que hacer…  
Pronto estuve frente a la casa, Edward me esperaba allí con cara de enfado.  
- Ni me hables – le dije entrando  
Él no dijo nada, se limitó a seguirme y cerrar la puerta tras de él.  
Subí a la habitación y me tumbé en la cama. En seguida sentí que posaba su mano sobre mi espalda y la subía lentamente hasta acariciarme la nuca haciéndome cosquillas.  
Entonces me giré para mirarle a la cara, me sorprendió verle tan sereno.  
- ¿Estas bien? – me preguntó con una triste sonrisa  
- ¡¿Cómo voy a estar bien?! – Dije alterándome - ¿Has visto a Jacob¿Viste como estaba?  
- ¿Y que esperabas que hiciera¡Se te tiró encima¡Te hubiera matado!  
- Jacob no haría eso…  
- ¿No se tiro contra ti?  
- Bueno… eso si – dije dándole la razón  
- ¿Entonces? – preguntó volviendo a enfadarse  
- No… ¡no lo se! – grité  
- Esto no es culpa mía, Bella – dijo Edward apenado – no podía hacer otra cosa  
Se hizo el silencio durante unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos. Yo sabia que él tenia razón, pero ver a Jacob en ese estado era mas de lo que yo podía soportar. Finalmente se levantó.  
- Estaré abajo – dijo secamente – Charlie tardará mas de una hora en llegar, descansa un poco.  
Eso hice, pasé una larga hora pensando en Jacob, recordando los meses en que me consolaba cuando Edward estaba lejos de mi… ¿Se merecía el pasarlo tan mal por mi culpa? Desde luego que no. Pero… él sabia que yo amaba a Edward, sabia de mis sentimientos hacia todos los Cullen… Yo siempre fui muy clara con él, nunca le di esperanzas…  
Bajé a preparar la cena cuando me encontré mejor, además quería disculparme con Edward por haber sido tan poco comprensiva con él.  
- Hola – me dijo desde el sofá cuando hube bajado el último escalón  
- Hola – contesté acercándome a él  
- ¿Estas mejor? – preguntó  
- Claro – dije sentándome en su regazo  
Le di un beso en los labios, tímido, dudando de si seria rechazada. Pero no fue así, el me abrazó fuertemente y me correspondió con otro beso mas pasional, mas intenso.  
- Charlie llegará pronto – me dijo cuando separó sus labios de los míos  
- Esta bien, voy a prepararle la cena  
Mientras la preparaba Edward miraba atento, la cocina era algo que el no practicaba y le intrigaba bastante todo lo relacionado con ella.  
- Esta noche tendrás que cenar – me dijo divertido  
- Si yo ceno, tú también – dije haciéndome la enfadada  
Al poco rato Charlie entraba por la puerta.  
- ¿Bella? – preguntó como siempre  
- Estamos en la cocina – dije yo, apresurándome a poner la comida en la mesa y a apagar la leve sed de Edward.  
- Hola chicos – dijo mientras se sentaba – veo que has hecho la compra  
- No esperarías que te dejara comer bacon y huevos mucho más tiempo ¿no? – le dije sonriéndole  
- No, claro…  
Nos sentamos también nosotros y esperé a que Edward empezara. Le vi cortar la carne con tranquilidad y meterse un trozo en la boca. No parecía que le supiera mal, desde luego era muy buen actor.  
Yo me había hecho para mi un trozo muy pequeño y me serví además un poco de ensalada. Decidí empezar por ella, ya que pensé que al ser más ligero me molestaría menos.  
Al introducir unas pocas hojas de lechuga en mi boca ya noté la angustia. Al masticarlo se me juntó con la ponzoña y sentí un asqueroso sabor amargo. Además, el tacto era muy desagradable. Edward me miraba curioso, me sonrió al ver la cara que ponía.  
- Mmmm – murmuró Charlie – esta delicioso  
- Es verdad Bella, te quedó genial – dijo Edward divertido  
Yo continué comiendo, miraba fijamente la comida con profundo asco. Si la lechuga había sido mala, la carne lo seria aun más. Cuanto mas dura era la comida, mas ponzoña salía de mis glándulas y mas amarga se volvía. Era verdaderamente horrible. Me jure a mi misma que no volvería a comer, ya me las ingeniaría con Charlie.  
Después de la peor cena de mi vida, Charlie se fue a ver la tele al salón y yo despedí a Edward en el porche. Puro teatro.  
Fui a darle las buenas noches a Charlie y subí a mi habitación, ya echaba en falta a mi ángel.  
Lo encontré tumbado en la cama, la luz de la luna entraba por mi ventana haciéndole parecer aun más perfecto, más irreal.  
- Ven aquí – me dijo mirándome a los ojos  
Yo no contesté, pero seguí su orden encantada. Me tumbé a su lado y me abracé a él.  
- Te quiero – le dije entonces  
Esta vez, fue el quien no contestó. Me acariciaba el pelo tiernamente con una mano, mientras que con la otra recorría mi espalda haciéndome sentir esa extraña sensación de descargas eléctricas. Me apeteció estar con él, pero no me parecía el momento mas adecuado después de todo lo de Jacob...  
Así pasamos la noche, abrazados y sin decir nada. La tarde había sido demasiado intensa y no me apetecía hablar más de ello…  
Sin embargo, cuando ya amanecía Edward comenzó a acariciarme de forma diferente, me quedo claro que le apetecía algo más que simples cariñitos. Giré la cara para encontrarme con la suya y dejé mis labios a apenas unos milímetros de su perfecta sonrisa. Él no se lo pensó y me beso apasionadamente, me apretó mas contra el y yo sentí la inminente necesidad de sentirle mío.  
Me deshice rápidamente de la poca ropa que llevaba y me tumbé, él no tardó en hacer lo mismo y pronto estuvimos tan unidos que no sabia distinguir donde acababa su cuerpo y donde empezaba el mío. Allí, entrelazados y dejados llevar por la pasión, él susurro mi nombre.  
Después de eso se marcho a casa para darse una ducha y cambiarse, yo seguí tumbada en la cama, a la espera de que Charlie se despertara para poder ducharme. Sin embargo, cuando se levanto, yo seguí tumbada. Quería evitar tener que desayunar con él, así que hasta que no se marcho no me puse en pie.  
Me acerqué a la ventana y vi que había empezado a llover, a lo lejos se distinguían negras nubes que parecían acercarse hacia Forks. Nada sorprendente.  
Cogi la ropa que iba a ponerme y fui hacia el baño, sentí una extraña sensación que en un principio me costó interpretar… ¿tenia sed? Eso no podía ser, ningún vampiro estaba cerca… ¿o si?  
Alejé esa idea de mi mente y me relajé bajo el agua caliente, era una sensación extraña volver a sentir el calor en mi piel ahora gélida.  
Entonces empecé a inquietarme de nuevo, la sed se hacia mas intensa por momentos, así que decidí salir a echar un vistazo. Sin embargo, no me dio tiempo a poner un pie en el suelo, algo me golpeo fuertemente y me saco bruscamente de la ducha.  
Comencé a gritar desesperada, intentaba zafarme con todas mis fueras, pero me agarraban con firmeza por la espalda.  
- Visteté – me dijo una voz que desgraciadamente ya conocía  
No pensaba obedecer, iba a plantarle cara, pero cuando me gire vi que no estaba solo. Le acompañaba otro hombre, de pelo rubio y muy corto, alto y fornido.  
No tuve mas remedio que hacer caso, sabia que no podría con uno… pero ¿con dos? Estaba claro que no tenía nada que hacer.  
Me vestí lentamente, esperando a que Edward entrara a salvarme, pero no fue así.  
Una vez me hube calzado las zapatillas volvieron a agarrarme, cada uno por un brazo. Yo ya no me resistía, era absurdo, así que me deje llevar, despidiéndome ya mentalmente de mi nueva familia, y de la antigua. Pensaba en Charlie y Renee, en Carlisle, Esme...  
Pero entonces vino a mi mente Alice ¿es que no lo había visto¿A que esperaban para ayudarme¿Habrían averiguado los compañeros de Victoria la manera de burlar su don?  
Mis captores no decían nada, me habían sacado de la casa y nos dirigíamos a la profundidad del bosque. Llovía mucho por lo que pronto estuve empapada, sentí algunos animales cobijados por allí y, mas que nada por si nos cruzábamos con algún humano – pese a ser totalmente improbable – apagué la sed de los despiadados vampiros que me guiaban a la muerte…  
Así pasamos varios minutos, caminando velozmente por entre los verdes árboles. Ya ni se preocupaban en sujetarme, yo sabia que por mucho que corriera me alcanzarían, se notaba que estaban muy atentos a cada uno de mis movimientos.  
- ¿Dónde me lleváis? – pregunté entonces en un susurro  
- Con ella, evidentemente – dijo el que ataco a Ángela en aquel momento, que ahora me parecía tan lejano  
- ¿Por qué no ha venido ella misma a por mi? – Pregunté maliciosamente - ¿de que tiene miedo?  
- No tiene miedo a nada, y mucho menos a ti – dijo el otro  
No quise hablar mas, y por lo visto ellos tampoco. Ya me daba todo igual, oteaba mí alrededor con la esperanza de ver aparecer a Edward, pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo… ¿Dónde estaba?  
- La esperaremos aquí – dijo el rubio – no tardará  
Yo me senté en un árbol caído, evidentemente no por cansancio, si no por pura desgana. Ya me levantaría a plantarle cara cuando apareciera. Tenia claro que no iba a suplicar, la atacaría, si iba a morir, al menos quería hacerle todo el daño posible antes de ello.  
Mis captores miraban de un lado a otro, vigilantes. Mis esperanzas de que los Cullen aparecieran eran ya nulas, por lo que yo no prestaba atención alguna a los ruidos del bosque. En vez de eso, preferí imaginarme con Edward en cualquier lugar que no fuera en el que me encontraba. Recordé nuestra boda, vi su rostro mientras tocaba aquella preciosa canción para mi, vi su expresión nerviosa en nuestra primera noche juntos... me sorprendió un poco que mis recuerdos mas vivos eran ya como vampiro, debería recordar mejor cuando nos conocimos, o el tiempo que pasamos juntos antes de yo ser convertida… Sin embargo todo eso quedaba poco a poco atrás, dando paso a nuestra nueva existencia juntos.  
Al cabo de un rato, oí un sonido que ya me era familiar, lo había oído cientos de veces cuando practicaba en el sótano de la mansión Cullen. Una daga paso cortando el viento a mi lado y se incrustó en el duro pecho de uno de ellos.

--------------------------------------------------

Bueno, como veis he puesto 3 capitulos seguidos, pero como ya falta poquito para Eclipse me voy a ir dando prisa en colgar el resto de la historia. Dudo que os siga interesando el fic una vez tengais el Eclipse en vuestras manos jejej. Muchas gracias a las que dejais comentarios, me alegro mucho de que os guste el fic, de verdad. Besos a tods!!!


	21. Capitulo 21 Marcos

El vampiro herido fue el del pelo largo y castaño, el atacante de Ángela. No tardó ni un segundo en arrancársela del pecho y echarse a reír, pese a la gran cantidad de líquido que salía de la herida.  
- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – bramó Emmett   
Entonces me gire, allí estaba él, pero… ¿Dónde estaban los demás?  
Volví a escuchar el sonido de otra daga pasarme muy cerca, esta vez se hincó en el cuello del rubio, empezó a brotarle la ponzoña, espesa y oscura, lentamente pero sin pausa.  
- ¡Marcos! – gritó el castaño – ¡márchate! Me ocupare de él. ¡Llévatela!  
El herido, Marcos, aun chorreando me agarro fuertemente por un brazo y me obligó a caminar hacia la inmensa profundidad del bosque.   
Yo intenté zafarme de él, quería quedarme con Emmett pasara lo que pasara. Aun con mis esfuerzos, no conseguí soltarme hasta que estuvimos ya bastante lejos de donde peleaban el castaño y Emmett.  
- ¡Vuelve aquí! – me gritó mientras me perseguía por entre los árboles  
Yo corría como no lo había hecho nunca, no sabía muy bien que dirección estaba tomando, pero me daba igual. Cualquier sitio lejos de esos malvados vampiros seria perfecto en ese momento.  
De repente algo chocó contra mí, me maldije por estar tan poco atenta a mis sentidos. Si hubiera estado escuchando habría evitado el golpe. Sin embargo, lo que había chocado conmigo me sorprendió gratamente.  
- ¡Alice! – grité – me están persiguiendo – le dije entrecortadamente  
- Lo se – me contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa  
Entonces vi a Edward, corría en la dirección contraria a la que yo llevaba anteriormente. Sostenía una gran espada, no era como las que había utilizado yo en mi entrenamiento, esta era aun más grande y se me antojaba aun mas pesada. También era más hermosa, la empuñadura de oro brillaba bajo la tenue luz de la luna sin envidiar al perfecto brillo de los miles de diamantes engastados para crear tal maravilla.  
Marcos apareció entonces, la herida de su cuello había desaparecido por completo.  
Cuando él y Edward se encontraron, me asombré una vez mas de la magnificencia de los vampiros. Jamás había visto un espectáculo semejante.  
Edward se abalanzó sobre él con la espada en alto, con intención de dejarla caer con toda la fuerza posible. Para mi sorpresa, Marcos no se echó atrás. Pensé que tal vez, al estar en inferioridad de condiciones, intentaría huir, pero ese vampiro era mucho más valiente de lo que hubiera imaginado. O puede que tuviera una agilidad y una fuerza impresionante.  
Desgraciadamente, era correcta mi segunda opción.  
Me costaba ver con claridad cada uno de sus movimientos, era increíblemente rápido, incluso para los ojos de un vampiro. Edward atacaba una y otra vez sin ningún éxito. Por primera vez, temí por él. Había pasado miedo otras veces, pero nunca había visto con tal claridad que él fuera inferior a su contrincante. Pese a tener la espada, no conseguía herirle.  
Alice se estaba poniendo tan nerviosa como yo, algo realmente malo tratándose de ella.  
- ¡¿Qué has visto?! – le grité sin poder contenerme  
- No he visto nada – me susurró ella – debería…  
- ¿Si? – pregunté nerviosa  
Pero ella no hablaba para mí, parecía debatirse entre ayudar a su hermano o quedarse protegiéndome. Yo me enfadé, no había nada de que protegerme, el que necesitaba ayuda era el…   
De todas formas, tampoco me sentía capaz de pedirle a Alice que arriesgara su vida por mi…  
Sin dudarlo, me levanté de un salto y corrí hacia la pelea, yo ayudaría a Edward.  
- ¡Bella! – gritó Alice a mi espalda  
Yo era como ellos, no podría detenerme, no era más fuerte que yo…  
- ¡Bella mírame! – gritó de nuevo  
Me giré para ver que quería, ella me lanzó un par de dagas. Yo, totalmente sorprendida, acerté a coger una con cada mano y, sin decir palabra, me giré para enfrentarme a mi destino.  
- ¡Bella no! – exclamó Edward enfurecido - ¡no necesito ayuda!  
Yo le ignore y seguí avanzando hacia ellos, me paré cuando me encontraba a pocos metros, quería tener una buena visión para acertarle en el cuello de nuevo. Suponía que en ese momento esa zona seria más débil.  
Edward seguía intentando acertarle con la espada, pero Marcos parecía prever cada uno de sus movimientos. Entendí en ese momento que, tal vez, el también tuviera algún poder.  
- No tienes nada que hacer – le dijo entre risas – teniéndote tan cerca nunca me acertaras  
Eso confirmo mi sospecha. Debía tener alguna especie de don sobre la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Pensé entonces en mí. ¿Podría hacer uso también de su poder conmigo?  
Decidí dejar de pensar y comprobarlo por mi misma.  
Esperé milésimas de segundo hasta que le tuve a tiro y lancé una de las dagas. Me sorprendió la rapidez y estabilidad con la que avanzó, elegantemente, hasta clavarse en su cuello. Se hundió en el como si de mantequilla se tratase. Desde luego un vampiro poco podía hacer contra tal material.  
Edward parecía tan asombrado como eufórico.  
- Lanza la otra – me alentó, mientras se apartaba  
Eso hice. Mientras Marcos se arrancaba la anterior, yo lancé apuntando a su abdomen.  
En el momento en que se clavó, Edward aprovechó la debilidad de Marcos para blandir su espada contra él. Acertó a amputarle el brazo derecho. Me sorprendí de lo poco que me afectó esa imagen.  
Alice apareció a mi lado entonces, ofreciéndome más dagas.  
- Tienes mejor puntería que yo – me susurró guiñándome un ojo  
Volví a lanzar, acertando esta vez en su pierna izquierda. Marcos seguía en pie, desafiante, pero sabia que había llegado su hora. Le brotaba ponzoña como si de una fuente se tratase. Tanto del brazo amputado como de las heridas provocadas por las dagas.  
- Acaba con él – le pidió Alice a Edward  
Sin embargo, cuando Edward se preparó para blandir de nuevo su gran espada, Marcos echó a correr con torpeza.  
- ¡Lanza a la otra pierna! – me gritó mientras le perseguía a gran velocidad  
¿Me hablaba a mí? ¿Cómo iba a acertarle? Cada vez estaban más lejos, y ya se movía a una velocidad increíble. Además, Edward iba tras él, ¿Y si le daba sin querer?  
- ¡No dudes! – me dijo Alice – ¡vamos! – exclamó tirando de mi – ¡Les seguiremos!  
Lanzar mientras corría también me parecía una locura, pero al menos volvía a tenerlos mas cerca…  
Entonces pasó algo que me hizo decidirme, una serie de imágenes se sucedieron ante mí dejándome sin respiración por un breve lapso de tiempo.  
Marcos se había girado con rapidez, llevaba la daga que le había clavado en la pierna en la mano que le quedaba. La lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra Edward y le acertó en el cuello.   
Edward lanzó un alarido al aire y se derrumbó, dando vueltas por el suelo debido a la gran velocidad a la que corría.  
Y digo que entonces me decidí por que no podía consentir que ese maldito vampiro acabara con mi marido.  
- ¡Dame mas! – le grité enfurecida a Alice  
Ella empezó a darme una daga tras otra mientras yo las lanzaba contra Marcos. El cambió su sonrisa de suficiencia al darse cuenta de lo que se le avecinaba.  
Cuando ya había lanzado unas 10 dagas eché a correr de nuevo hacia él. Edward parecía estar bien, se la había arrancado del cuello y se taponaba la herida. Pero yo no me paré a asegurarme de su estado, sin pensarlo dos veces cogí la gran espada y me abalance con toda mi furia contra Marcos.  
Él ya se retorcía por el suelo, dejando el suelo empapado con su ponzoña. Yo no pude sentir lastima del ser que había malherido a mi marido… La ira me cegaba, por lo que una vez a su lado, no vacilé en cortarle la cabeza de una sola estocada. Seguía sin afectarme ver su cuerpo mutilado, así que continué descargando la espada sobre él una y otra vez, una y otra vez…  
Alice se acerco lentamente a mí y empezó a hablarme, yo no la entendía, no oía nada más que un zumbido incesante en mis oídos. Yo era la máxima expresión de lo peligroso en ese momento. Sin temor, sin duda, sin piedad…   
Finalmente fue Edward quien me arrebato la espada de las manos y se abrazó a mí.  
- Ya esta Bella – me decía – ya esta…  
En ese momento me deje caer, no estaba exhausta, era un vampiro, pero la fuerza me abandonaba conforme me daba cuenta de lo que había echo. No había arrebatado una vida en el sentido estricto de la palabra… pero había acabado con la existencia de alguien.   
Edward me levantó en sus fuertes brazos de mármol y me alejo de allí. Pude ver como Alice sacaba algo de su bolsa, no sabia que era, pero rápidamente las llamas inundaron el lugar donde Marcos había estado antes…  
Pasé varios minutos con los ojos cerrados, con Edward acariciándome el pelo y susurrándome que ya había pasado todo. Pero no era así, Emmett debía estar en peligro… ¿Y donde estaban los demás?  
- Edward… - dije finalmente, abriendo los ojos  
- ¿Si? – preguntó el, mirándome a los ojos con tristeza  
- ¿Dónde están los demás?  
- Emmett viene hacia aquí, el otro se le ha escapado. Jasper y Carlisle fueron tras Victoria, estaba acechando a tu padre. Y Rosalie y Esme se quedaron velando por el.  
En ese momento me estremecí y me puse a temblar. Charlie…  
- Tranquila Bella, él esta bien – dijo abrazándome fuertemente  
- ¿Seguro? – titubeé  
- Si… Ya esta en casa, enfadándose contigo – contestó sonriendo – debería llevarte a casa enseguida  
- ¿Y los demás? ¿También están bien? ¿Encontraron a Vitoria?  
- Están bien. Carlisle y Jasper ya están en casa. Rosalie y Esme aun vigilan tu casa…  
En ese momento Alice volvía. Había ocultado las marcas del fuego echando tierra por encima.  
- ¿Cómo estas? – me preguntó tras darme un abrazo  
- Muy bien – le dije mirando al suelo  
- Has sido muy valiente – me dijo con una sonrisa  
- Si… - me limité a contestar  
- De acuerdo, vamos – dijo Edward mientras se levantaba – no queremos que a Charlie le de un ataque ¿no?  
Me ayudó a levantarme del suelo y me pasó un brazo por la cintura. Yo ya estaba bien, pero me agradó que no me soltara, le necesitaba conmigo como nunca antes.  
Me fijé entonces en su cuello, ya no había rastro de la herida. Suspiré aliviada.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó confuso  
- Ya estas bien – le dije sonriendo, pasándole la mano por la garganta – Me asusté mucho  
- No tenias por qué – dijo el, sonriendo también – Nada puede conmigo  
- No parecía eso… - susurré  
El no dijo nada, en el fondo sabía que yo tenía razón. Marcos había peleado bien.


	22. Capitulo 22 Calma

De camino hacia casa nos encontramos con Emmett, sus heridas se estaban curando, ya solo eran rasguños, pero debió ser una gran pelea pues tenia marcas por todo el cuerpo.  
- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunté preocupada  
- Claro – dijo con una gran sonrisa – aunque el maldito escapó. Cuando lo encuentre… - dijo con un gruñido final  
- Vamos Emmett, déjalo por ahora – le dijo Edward – Alice – dijo mirándola a ella – vete con él a casa, yo iré mas tarde  
- Muy bien – contestó ella  
Se acercó a mí para darme un beso y un abrazo, y en seguida les vi alejarse corriendo.  
Cuando estábamos llegando a casa empecé a preguntarme que hora seria, ¿Por qué estaría Charlie enfadado?  
Según me dijo Edward era la hora de comer, así que supuse que sencillamente Charlie tendría hambre.  
- Ya estoy en casa – dije al entrar, con Edward a mi lado  
- ¡Bella! – me gritó Charlie - ¿Dónde estabas?  
- Vamos papa, no es tan tarde… - dije yo agachando la mirada – en seguida te haré la comida.  
- ¿Por qué estas tan sucia? – preguntó curioso al fijarse en mi  
Ups.   
- Emmm, estuvimos en el bosque… y la lluvia… - no sabia que decirle.  
Mire a Edward preocupada, el se había herido, la ponzoña debía haberle manchado el jersey. Pero claro, el pensaba en todo. Al parecer había tirado el jersey en alguna parte, por que llevaba solo la camisa, impecablemente limpia. Maldito vampiro.   
- En el bosque ¿eh? – dijo mirando a Edward, luego a mi, y de nuevo a Edward  
- Si papa, me ensucié por la lluvia – dije enfadada, de camino a la cocina  
Edward me seguía con una gran sonrisa, parecía que se divertía por algo.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – le dije molesta también con él   
- Charlie… - dijo divertido  
- ¿Charlie que?  
- Cree que hemos estado rebozándonos por los suelos… ya sabes   
- ¡Oh! – exclamé al entenderlo  
Él siguió riéndose por la ocurrencia de Charlie mientras yo preparaba la comida, totalmente avergonzada.  
Edward se marchó a casa mientras yo tenía que comer con Charlie, me maldije por no haber pensado alguna excusa. Que horror.   
Al parecer y según me dijo Edward, Esme y Rosalie seguían fuera, pero iba a la mansión para pedirle a Jasper y Alice que les hicieran el relevo.  
A mi me parecía que no era necesario, no volverían a intentar nada hoy. Y más cuando habían perdido a uno de los suyos. Pero Edward no me dejó quejarme, se marcho dejándome con la palabra en la boca.  
Después de comer, angustia incluida, subí a darme una ducha. Necesitaba relajarme y pensar en lo que había ocurrido, aun no era consciente de lo cerca que habíamos estado todos de enfrentarnos a la muerte. Muerte… por así decirlo.  
Mientras el agua caliente rozaba mi piel, mi mente voló de nuevo al bosque. Vi el cuerpo mutilado de Marcos, empapado en ponzoña. Vi su cabeza rodar por el suelo y en ese momento salí de mi misma, me vi de lejos, como si no fuera yo. Vi como había atacado una y otra vez sin piedad ni arrepentimiento. "Esa" era yo.  
No. Yo no era así. Las circunstancias me había llevado a actuar de esa manera… yo seguía sintiéndome humana ¿verdad?  
Quería a mi padre, podía estar con los humanos sin querer alimentarme de ellos, mi cuerpo no había cambiado tanto. Solo la fuerza y la agradable ausencia de mi anterior torpeza me diferenciaban de lo que fui antaño…  
Noté entonces, al igual que esa misma mañana, que tenia sed. Esta vez no estaba preocupada, no podían ser ellos.  
- Hola – me dijo alegremente Alice cuando salí de la ducha - toma  
Me envolví con la toalla que ella me ofrecía y la mire interrogante.  
- Vengo a asegurarme de que estas bien – dijo sin dejar de sonreír   
- Ya ves que si – dije secamente  
No sabía por que me molestaba su presencia en ese momento. Quizás los acontecimientos me habían afectado mucho más de lo que yo creía.  
- Si, claro – dijo ella, ya sin sonreír – te veré luego  
Salio del baño sin esperar mi respuesta, supuse que se marcharía fuera, a vigilar…

- Le ha molestado – me dijo Edward desde mi cama, cuando entraba en la habitación  
- Lo siento – así era  
- Ya…  
Me dispuse a vestirme, pero el apareció a mi lado de repente y me hizo avanzar hacia la cama.  
- ¿Ahora? – pregunté confusa  
- Deberíamos celebrar que seguimos "vivos"  
- No digas tonterías – dije zafándome de él   
Volví al armario para coger la ropa y vestirme. Había un debate en mi interior. Por una parte si me apetecía estar con él, pero por otra… no me encontraba bien. Necesitaba descansar, tumbarme y no pensar en nada… ni en nadie.  
- Esta bien, te dejaré sola – dijo finalmente, parecía leer mis pensamientos.  
- No te vayas… - susurré, al final gano mi deseo de estar con él  
- ¿Estas segura? – preguntó con una triste sonrisa  
- Si…  
Me vestí igualmente. Que quisiera que se quedara no significaba que deseara algo mas… intimo.  
Me limité a abrazarme a él y sentir su respiración, lenta y pausada.  
Él, como siempre, no dejó de acariciarme el pelo, la espalda, el rostro…  
Charlie se despidió de mí diciendo que se iba a trabajar, lo hizo desde abajo por lo que Edward no tuvo que esconderse.  
- ¿Cuidaran de él? – pregunté preocupada  
- Mmmm  
- ¿Si?  
- Perdona, intentaba leer la mente de Alice – dijo finalmente – si, ella va tras él hacia la comisaría.  
- De acuerdo  
Volvimos a quedarnos callados, pero el sonido del teléfono me hizo dar un respingo.  
Baje rápidamente las escaleras seguida de Edward, ¿Quién podría ser?  
- ¿Si? - pregunté  
- Bella…  
- ¡Ah! – Exclamé – Hola Ángela, estaba esperando tu llamada  
- Esto…  
- Tu dirás – la animé  
- Me gustaría verte y… hablar sobre el tema. Siento como me puse, pero es que aun… aun no puedo creerlo. Esto es demasiado, ¡me estas diciendo algo que es imposible!  
- Hubiera preferido que no te enteraras… - susurré  
- Ya es tarde, ahora quiero saberlo todo – finalizó  
- Iré a verte mañana ¿te parece?  
- Claro. Esta bien – concretó – hasta mañana

En cuanto colgué el teléfono gire mi rostro hacia Edward, ya debía saber de quien era la llamada y a que se debía.   
- Mañana iré contigo, no voy a volver a dejarte sola - sentenció  
- Me parece bien, será mas convincente si estamos los dos – dije acercándome a él  
Le di un abrazo y aspire su delicioso aroma.  
- ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi casa? – preguntó entonces   
- Claro… - contesté – así podré ver como están todos, y pedirle perdon a Alice…  
- Vamos, entonces  
Nos dirigimos a la puerta de la mano, él apretaba fuertemente la mía, como si temiera que me soltara. Debía haber pasado mucho miedo él también… Me apenó pensar que se volvería aun más sobreprotector.

- Hola – le dije a Jasper cuando estuvimos frente a él, ya en el bosque de detras de la casa  
- ¿Estas mejor? – preguntó  
- Si… ¿Vosotros todo bien?  
- Claro que si, ¿Qué creías? – contestó con una sonrisa  
- Vamos a casa – dijo entonces Edward – no quiero que esté a cielo abierto, no después de lo de hoy  
- ¿Vas a tenerme encerrada? – pregunté molesta  
- Por el momento… si – susurró, evitando mirarme a los ojos   
- Ya lo veremos – susurré yo, intencionadamente bajo, para que solo él me oyera

Tras un cortísimo viaje en el jeep de Emmett, me vi de nuevo frente a la imponente mansión. Me apresure a bajar para ver a los demás, quería ver a Esme, Carlisle…  
- ¡Bella! – exclamó Esme al verme  
Se acercó rápidamente a abrazarme, seguida de Carlisle, Rosalie y Emmett.  
- ¿Cómo estas? – preguntó  
Yo ya estaba harta de contestar una y otra vez que estaba bien, pero no podía contestarle mal a Esme…  
- Estoy bien  
- ¿Seguro? – dijo mirando a Edward, en vez de a mi  
- Seguro – dije un poco molesta  
Nos sentamos todos a hablar de los graves problemas que nos acechaban. Se notaba que Emmett estaba disgustado por haber perdido al otro vampiro. Rosalie tenía la preocupación grabada en el rostro.  
Carlisle hablaba con voz tranquila, como era característico en el, exponiendo el plan a seguir a partir de ese momento.  
Yo deje la mente en blanco, no quería oír hablar más de los vampiros que me estaban haciendo la vida imposible. Solo presté atención al escuchar el nombre de Charlie.  
- Charlie estará vigilado mientras trabaje, y Edward no se separara de Bella si no hay uno de nosotros cerca – dijo Carlisle   
- Es lo más sensato – comentó Esme  
Volví a ignorar la conversación. Necesitaba pensar en lo que yo iba a hacer, no estaba dispuesta a quedarme quieta mientras ellos arriesgaban su existencia por mí a todas horas. Yo tendría que enfrentarme a Victoria. Yo y nadie más.  
Cuando dieron por finalizada la conversación, Edward y yo subimos a nuestra habitación para estar solos.  
Esta vez no dijo nada, se tumbó en la cama y abrió sus brazos en mi dirección, esperándome.  
Yo me acerqué lentamente y me tumbé con el. Empezó a acariciarme, como siempre, pero esta vez no me pidió nada más. Comenzó a tararear mi nana, como tantas veces había hecho cuando yo aun era humana… Me sentí inundada por el fuerte amor que sentía por él, y noté el deseo recorriéndome el cuerpo…  
Me acerqué más, insinuante. El comprendió al instante lo que me proponía, pero no hizo nada. Se quedo quieto como una estatua, como solo él sabia hacerlo.  
Me quité la camiseta y los vaqueros lentamente, tan lentamente que me pareció ver como Edward se estremecía por la impaciencia.  
Cuando estuve desvestida me lancé sobre el.  
- No te muevas – le susurré al oído  
- Bella… - susurró el  
- Shhh  
Comencé a besarle el rostro, primero tiernamente, en la frente y las mejillas, pero finalmente nuestros labios se rozaron y él no pudo resistirse mas. Con una rapidez increíble me encontré tumbada dejaba de el, y esta vez era él quien se desvestía…   
Así, nuestros cuerpos se encontraron, fundiéndose en uno solo, haciéndonos sentir vivos de nuevo, más de lo que habíamos estado nunca…

Al día siguiente me dirigí junto a Edward a casa de Ángela. La conversación que mantuvimos con ella fue tranquila, ella escuchaba atenta todo lo que decíamos, con los ojos muy abiertos.  
Pareció que finalmente se había convencido, pero aun tenía reticencias.  
- Y ahora ¿Qué? – preguntó finalmente  
- ¿Qué? – dije yo perpleja  
- Si… ahora que se todo esto… - susurró  
- Deberías intentar olvidarlo, no tiene nada que ver contigo – dijo Edward – ningún vampiro te hará daño, no mientras nosotros estemos aquí. Pero por tu propia seguridad, nunca lo cuentes a nadie – finalizó  
- De acuerdo – dijo mirando al suelo

Cuando salimos de su casa miré a Edward interrogante.  
- No ha ido tan mal – dijo él – es una buena chica, hubiera sido una gran amiga si tu siguieras siendo…  
- Déjalo Edward – le corté – quiero ser lo que soy ahora, ya lo sabes  
- Claro…

Después de la conversación con Ángela pasaron un par de semanas relativamente normales. A mi me angustiaba que toda la familia Cullen tuviera que estar a disposición de mi padre y mía, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?  
Pese a haber decidido acabar con Victoria yo misma, no sabia como hacerlo. Primero debería encontrarla, y después enfrentarme a ella.  
Pasé por ello esas dos semanas encerrada en el sótano de la mansión, entrenando sin cesar. Edward me ayudaba a veces o sencillamente se limitaba a contemplarme embelesado. Yo mejoraba por momentos, no era muy buena en el cuerpo a cuerpo, pero en puntería no me ganaba nadie.  
Por las noches, en casa de Charlie, Edward y yo nos demostrábamos nuestro amor en silencio, celebrando la caída de un nuevo día sin incidentes.  
Sin embargo, pese a la relativa tranquilidad, yo pensaba mucho en Jacob. No había vuelto a saber de él desde el ataque, podría llamarle…  
Pero siempre apartaba esa idea de mi cabeza, no teníamos nada que decirnos…


	23. Capitulo 23 Dones

Durante ese tiempo, también fuimos de caza. Para mi seguridad fuimos todos excepto Emmett, que por ser el mas fuerte se ofreció a cuidar el solo de Charlie durante ese tiempo.  
Yo no estaba muy entusiasmada debido a mi falta de sed, pero sabia que necesitaba alimentarme si quería seguir encontrándome bien. Esta vez estaba mucho mas tranquila, pude controlar mejor mis instintos y cacé únicamente lo necesario. Con un par de ciervos ya me sentía más que bien. El resto no estaba muy contento, preferían cazar animales más grandes y peligrosos, pero no querían alejarse mucho de la casa. 

Transcurridas esas dos semanas, una llamada de teléfono me inquieto de nuevo. Charlie se había ido a trabajar hacia un par de horas, pero Edward y yo aun seguíamos en la cama.

- ¿Bella? – preguntó una voz mas que conocida  
- ¿Jacob? ¿Eres tú? – pregunté sorprendida  
- Si… - contestó tristemente  
- ¿Querías algo? – susurre con un hilo de voz  
Edward se mantenía a mi lado, inquieto e interrogante.  
- Bueno… ¿Qué tal todo?  
- ¿Me estas preguntando como me va? – dije sin poder ocultar mi sorpresa  
- Esto… si  
- Oh Jacob, estoy bien – contesté totalmente emocionada - ¿Qué tal tu? ¿Tu herida sanó bien?  
- Claro, tan rápido como siempre  
- Me alegro mucho  
- Siento lo que paso… - comentó  
- Yo también…  
- ¿A que viene todo esto? – me preguntó Edward molesto   
Yo me limité a mirarle furiosa, ¿por que le molestaba tanto que hablara con el? No podía hacerme daño a través del teléfono…  
- He estado pensando todo este tiempo por que lo hiciste – dijo entonces Jacob – y…  
- ¿Si?  
- … creo que lo entiendo - finalizó  
- ¿De verdad? – pregunté, sorprendida de nuevo  
- Eso creo… bien, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti. Cualquier cosa por estar contigo  
- No digas eso, Jacob – comenté entristecida  
- Si Bella, si tu quieres tanto a Edward como yo te quiero a ti… puedo entenderlo  
- Bueno… me alegro entonces – dije, la verdad es que no sabia que otra cosa decir  
- No podemos ser amigos, de todas formas – dijo entonces  
- Eso parece…  
- Tu presencia, como la de cualquiera de ellos… me inquieta  
- Pero podríamos ser más fuertes que ese sentimiento de repulsión – objeté  
- Puede que si – dijo pensativo – pero no querría tentar a la suerte  
- Entiendo – susurre  
Paso un minuto un poco incomodo en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que finalmente el volvió a hablar.  
- Cambiando de tema…  
- ¿Si? – pregunté ansiosa  
- Encontramos a Victoria  
- ¿Qué? – exclamé  
- Si, en la Push, peleamos con ella  
- ¿Estáis todos bien? – pregunté preocupada  
- Si tranquila, acabamos todos heridos, nosotros y los dos chupasangres, pero ya estamos bien. Es solo que… ahora no sabemos donde esta o que planea.  
- Nosotros estamos igual, hace días que no sabemos nada, desde que me atacaron  
- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó el, claramente preocupado  
- No te preocupes, no me pasó nada, acabé con uno de sus compañeros - susurré  
- ¿Tu? – preguntó escéptico  
- Emmmm si – contesté sin ofenderme  
- Increíble… - susurró para si  
Yo no dije nada. Esperé a ver que rumbo tomaba ahora la conversación  
- Bueno Bella, debo dejarte. Volveré a llamar si sabemos cualquier cosa ¿de acuerdo?  
- Claro… - dije sorprendida por su repentina despedida – Adiós Jacob

Cuando hube colgado el teléfono me giré para mirar a Edward. Había relajado su expresión, pero aun era evidente que estaba un poco molesto.  
- Así que han peleado con ella… - susurró  
- ¿Alice no lo vio? – pregunté yo  
- Se ve que no, no lo entiendo – comentó – cuando te raptaron a ti, la visión le llego a Alice después de que hubiera pasado… no quiere hablar de ello, cree que esta perdiendo su don  
- No puede ser culpa suya… - musité – quizás…  
- ¿Qué? – preguntó el inquieto  
- ¿No podría ser que el otro compañero de Victoria tuviera algún don relacionado con eso?  
- Eso he estado pensando… pero en ese caso no evita el don de Alice, solo lo retarda… - dijo para si – tendremos que hablar de ello con Carlisle, debemos estar preparados, ahora estamos ciegos  
- Tampoco es para tanto, el don de Alice no es la única arma que tenemos  
- Era el mas importante para evitar los peligros – sentenció   
- Si… supongo que si  
- ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa? – preguntó entonces  
- Claro – contesté – así podremos hablar con Alice  
- Vamos, yo conduciré  
- ¡Pero es mi coche! – exclamé  
- ¿Y eso que? – preguntó burlón

Finalmente y como siempre, el condujo mi monovolumen hasta la mansión Cullen. Una vez dentro nos encontramos a toda la familia junta, excepto a Carlisle, que debía estar en el hospital.  
Todos se levantaron para saludarnos, y Alice me dio un fuerte abrazo, como solía tener por costumbre.  
- Queríamos hablar contigo – le dije cuando me soltó  
- Ya se – contesto ella – lo he visto  
- ¿Si?  
- Claro – dijo mirándome con una extraña expresión   
- Entonces sabrás lo de los licántropos – comenté   
- Los vi pelear con ella – susurró - ¿Qué pasa?   
- Pero… - empezó Edward – pero no sabemos si lo viste antes o después de que pasara  
- Bueno… debí verlo antes ¿no? – dijo ella – como siempre…  
- No como siempre – sentenció el  
- Es verdad – comentó Jasper – no viste lo de Bella hasta que había pasado – finalizó con un susurro  
- Pero eso… - empezó, dejando ahí la frase  
- Deberíamos hablarlo con Carlise, quizás el sepa a que se debe – dijo Edward dando por finalizada la conversación   
- Si… - dijo Esme – será lo mejor

Una vez estuve en nuestra habitación con Edward me pare a pensar…   
Había algo que no me cuadraba en la conversación que acabábamos de tener. Además, nunca había visto a Alice así, no estaba nerviosa como un humano puede estarlo, pero entendí que algo la inquietaba sobremanera en su forma de hablar.  
- ¿Qué piensas? – me preguntó Edward mientras me abrazaba  
- Shhh – no quería oírle en ese momento, necesitaba pensar  
Pasaron unos minutos en los que me estruje la cabeza en averiguar donde estaba el fallo, y entonces una bombillita se encendió en mi cerebro. Licántropos.  
Cuando Alice pensó que yo había muerto y vino a casa, me dijo que no había visto a nadie saltar conmigo ni salvarme. No podía verlos… ¿Por qué había dicho que si?  
- ¡Alice! – Exclamé levantándome de un salto - mintió…  
- ¿Que dices? – preguntó el – yo lo sabría  
- Ella puede cerrarte su mente ¿no? – pregunté yo, nerviosa  
- Si pero…  
- Pero nada, nos ha mentido – afirmé tajante – vamos a hablar con ella  
- ¿Querrías explicármelo primero? – preguntó pausadamente  
- Oh si, claro – dije resignada, sentándome de nuevo  
En un minuto le había contado lo que intuía y salíamos por la puerta en su busca. Nos plantamos frente a su habitación y llamamos a la puerta.  
- Pasad – dijo con su melodiosa voz – Lo siento Bella – dijo en cuanto me vio – debí suponer que te acordarías  
- ¿Por qué nos has mentido? – pregunté sentándome junto a ella  
- Es que… estoy avergonzada, nunca había tenido problemas con mi don  
- ¿Pero entonces viste algo? – preguntó Edward  
- Vi a Victoria y al otro vampiro luchando contra algo que no veía, supuse que eran los licántropos  
- Igualmente… - empecé yo - ¿Por qué no nos has dicho eso? Viene a ser lo mismo que los veas o no.  
- ¡Ya tengo bastante con casi haberte matado! – gritó de repente  
- ¿Pero que…  
- ¡Lo que oyes! – le cortó Alice a Edward, dejándole la pregunta a medias  
- ¡No quería reconocer que no veo nada! Estoy viendo las cosas tarde, o a medias, o ni las veo! – dijo derrumbándose al fin  
Yo estaba totalmente consternada, jamás había visto una Alice triste, desencajada. No podía soportar verla así.   
Rápidamente Jasper entro por la puerta y nos hizo salir.  
- Yo la calmare – nos dijo en un susurro mientras salíamos – cuando este mas tranquila podréis volver a hablar  
Bajamos al salón y allí encontramos a Emmett y Rosalie charlando.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Rosalie al vernos   
- Alice esta un poco nerviosa… - contesté  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañada  
- Cree que es culpa suya que la atacaran – dijo Edward entonces – por haberlo visto tarde…  
- Ah, ya – contestó ella incomoda – no tendría por que sentirse así, de todas formas. Ya es algo que pudiera verlo aunque fuera tarde ¿no? Pudimos ir todos a ayudar…  
- Exacto – dijo Emmett – no ha pasado nada…  
- Ella no lo ve así – comenté con la tristeza grabada en mi voz

Tras esto, pasamos un rato hablando de trivialidades por no angustiarnos más. Emmett me contaba algunos recuerdos de su antigua vida. Sin embargo, al oírle hablar de cuando era humano me di cuenta de algo… no sabia nada sobre Rosalie. ¿Por qué Carlisle la convirtió? ¿Estaba ella muriéndose también? ¿Qué edad tenia? Eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta, pero se trataba de algo demasiado personal, aun no tenia tanta confianza con ella… Pensé que quizás mas adelante podría preguntarle, si de verdad ella seguía sintiéndose bien a mi lado…  
Finalmente, Jasper bajo a hablarnos.  
- No le apetece bajar – comentó – espera que lo entendáis   
- Si… - musité – ¡pero no debería sentirse así!   
- Dale tiempo – me dijo Edward abrazándome – se le pasara. O eso espero…  
- Seguro que si – dijo Emmett con una sonrisa  
- ¿Cuándo volverá Carlisle? – preguntó Edward entonces - ¿Esta en el hospital?  
- No, esta con Charlie – comentó Rosalie – pero ha ido Esme a hacerle el relevo, no tardará en volver  
- Mmmm – musitó Edward, parecia estar concentrado en algo  
- ¿Qué? – pregunté yo, nerviosa  
- Ya llega  
En ese momento oímos el coche de Carlisle fuera, y a los pocos segundos entraba por la puerta.  
- Buenas tardes a todos – dijo con una sonrisa – Esme ya esta con tu padre – comentó dirigiéndose a mi  
- Muchas gracias – le dije bajando la mirada, estaba tan agradecida a todos ellos…  
- Carlisle, ¿podría hablar contigo? – le preguntó Edward – A solas – finalizó  
- No hay problema, supongo – dijo, dejando el maletín sobre la mesa y caminando hacia las escaleras - ¿Vamos a mi despacho?   
- Esta bien – dijo Edward, siguiéndole  
Yo me sentí un poco mal, ¿Por qué Edward me excluía de esa conversación? ¿Acaso no era digna de oír cualquier cosa que el tuviera que decir? Era mi marido, debería compartirlo todo conmigo, y más si el tema del que iban a hablar me concernía, de lo que estaba más que segura.   
Pasaron largos minutos, yo oía hablar a los tres hermanos, en algún momento se dirigían a mi, pero yo contestaba con monosílabos, o sencillamente asintiendo.  
Finalmente bajó Carlisle, pero iba solo.  
- ¿Dónde esta Edward? – pregunté poniéndome en pie  
- Ha tenido que ir a un sitio  
- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamé nerviosa  
- Lo siento Bella, el no quería que lo supieras – susurró   
- Pero… ¿Por qué? – dije alzando la voz mas de lo que hubiera querido  
- No quería que lo acompañaras, y tú te hubieras empeñado  
- No es verdad… - contesté, y sin embargo, sabía que tenía razón  
- ¿Es peligroso lo que ha ido a hacer? – preguntó Emmett – podría haberle acompañado  
- Si – contestó – pero es algo que el tiene que comprobar  
- ¿Ha ido a buscarla? – preguntó Rosalie, con cara de preocupación  
- Dejemos el tema chicos, seguro que no tardará en volver – dijo Carlisle sentándose en el sofá  
Yo me sentía tan mal que no podía estar en presencia de nadie, así que decidí subir a mi habitación. Sin embargo, al pasar por la habitación de Alice no pude evitar llamar a la puerta.  
- Pasa – me dijo con voz triste desde dentro  
- ¿Estas mejor? – le pregunté sentándome junto a ella  
- No sabría decirte… - comentó sin mirarme – es que no entiendo lo que me esta pasando  
- He estado pensando… - comencé a decir, sin saber si era una estupidez o no  
- ¿Si? – preguntó mirándome al fin, con ojos esperanzados  
- Bueno… quizás no sea culpa tuya ¿no? – dije al fin   
- ¿Cómo que no? – preguntó inquieta  
- Sabemos que Victoria no tiene ningún don, pero quizás ese compañero suyo…  
- ¿Crees que puede estar haciéndomelo el?  
- Es una posibilidad… me pregunto si…  
- ¿Qué? – preguntó nerviosa  
- Igual eso es lo que Edward ha ido a averiguar – susurré  
- ¿Edward ha ido donde? – exclamó  
- A buscarlos, me temo  
- ¡Pero eso no puede ser! – gritó – ¡arriesga su vida por mí!  
- Debió dejar que le acompañáramos… - musité   
- Y Carlisle… ¿esta de acuerdo? – preguntó  
- Si, le dejó ir  
- ¿Por qué ha… - y ahí dejo la frase, se había quedado con la mirada perdida.  
En ese momento entendí que estaba teniendo una de sus visiones.   
- ¿Qué ves? – pregunté atemorizada - ¿ves a Edward?  
Paso un minuto sin que ella contestara, no supe interpretar su expresión, por lo que me fui poniendo nerviosa por momentos.  
Me decidí a llamar a los demás, así que alce un poco la voz para llamarlos. En un segundo estábamos todos contemplando a Alice, a la espera…  
- Ya viene – dijo al fin  
Sin embargo, antes de que preguntáramos quien, Edward entraba por la puerta.  
- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó, mas por cortesía que por otra cosa. Ya que debía saberlo si lo había "leído"  
- Te acabo de ver cerca de ellos… - dijo Alice mirando al suelo – mi don sigue retardado…  
- Si, pero ahora ya sabemos por que – comentó Edward, sentándose a mi lado y tomándome de la mano.  
Yo me solté bruscamente, aunque me alegraba de que estuviera bien y conmigo, no le perdonaba que no hubiera contado con mi opinión antes de arriesgarse yendo en busca de nuestros enemigos.


	24. capitulo 24 Diferencias aparte

Gracias por seguir leyendome!! Y perdonad que haya tardado tanto en publicar! Un beso!

- ¿Lo comprobaste? – le preguntó Carlisle, como si el resto pudiéramos entender de que hablaba  
- ¿Comprobar que? – pregunté molesta, aunque me arrepentí seguidamente por ser tan maleducada – perdón – me apresuré a decir – no quería ser grosera, es que estoy muy nerviosa  
- Perdona tu, Bella – dijo Carlisle – me hubiera gustado explicártelo, pero Edward…  
- ¡No quería ponerla en peligro! – exclamó el rápidamente  
- Dejemos eso ahora, ya lo aclarareis vosotros – comentó Emmett – dinos de que va todo esto  
- Esta bien – dijo Edward relajándose un poco – quería comprobar si ellos tenían algo que

ver en el problema de Alice…  
- ¿Y? – preguntó ella, tan nerviosa como yo  
- Me paso algo extraño con mi don, al igual que a ti.  
Paso unos minutos explicándonos como fue a buscarlos. Se había dirigido a las afueras de la Push, con la esperanza de escuchar los pensamientos de Victoria. Al parecer, los encontró escondidos en una cueva tramando sus planes. Entendió que había un problema con su don al escuchar los pensamientos de ambos, al parecer no había relación entre lo que pensaban.  
Estuvo atento durante un tiempo para ver si captaba en que residía el problema, y al ver que no sacaba nada en claro se acercó más, para oírles hablar. Gracias a dios era muy silencioso y ellos no se habían dado cuenta de nada.  
Al parecer, al escucharles hablar no había problema, pero los pensamientos del vampiro desconocido le llegaban con retraso. Es así como entendió al fin que ese vampiro era el causante de los problemas con las visiones de Alice y el retardo en la lectura de sus pensamientos.  
- Viene a ser un poco como lo que te pasaba a ti – dijo mirándome – evita el don del resto de vampiros, solo que durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo  
Miré a Alice y la vi mas tranquila, claramente la explicación resolvía la duda, pero no el problema. Seguíamos estando ciegos en lo que al futuro se refería.  
- Tendremos que ir con mucho cuidado – dijo Carlisle – ahora no tenemos ventaja  
- ¿Se acabaran nuestros problemas algún día? – dije con un suspiro  
- No te tortures – me dijo Edward tras darme un beso en la frente – pronto habrá acabado todo…

Edward me llevó a casa en silencio, yo tampoco abrí la boca, no me apetecía hablar con el. ¿Por qué había tenido que dejarme fuera de sus planes? Vale que tampoco había puesto al corriente al resto, pero yo… ¡era su mujer! ¿Para que quiso casarse si no? ¿No debería compartirlo todo conmigo?  
Sin embargo, pese a querer preguntarle todas esas cosas, no iba a darle el gusto de dirigirme a el. Esperaría a que me pidiera perdón, si es que se dignaba a hacerlo.  
Una vez en casa yo preparé la cena de Charlie, con la seguridad de que no cenaría esa noche.  
El llego poco después, y tras quitarse las botas y dejar la pistola entro a la cocina con cara de hambre.  
- ¡Como huele eso! – exclamó acercándose a mi para ver la cena  
Yo sentí el aroma de su sangre y me giré con la ansiedad en los ojos.  
- ¡Bella! – exclamó Edward  
- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Charlie confundido – Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?  
Conseguí controlarme rápidamente y apagar la sed de Edward. Me maldecía por no haberlo hecho antes de que entrara.  
- Si papá, preferiría no cenar nada hoy. Tengo angustia   
- Claro hija, ya acabo yo eso. Sube a tu habitación y descansa ¿eh? – dijo el, preocupado  
- Gracias. Vamos Edward – dije entonces – te acompañare a la puerta.

Una vez en el porche le despedí con un "hasta mañana" que el recibió como un balazo en el pecho. No sabia si se atrevería a entrar en mi habitación después de ver que no le invitaba, como tampoco sabia si realmente quería que no viniera.  
Subí a mi habitación y cogi las cosas para ir a darme una ducha.   
Una vez bajo el chorro de agua caliente sentí su presencia en el baño. No asomé la cabeza, sabia que era el, así que me limite a susurrar "márchate". Sentí como se iba, y como una parte de mi se iba con el. ¿Estaba siendo demasiado dura? ¿Me había cabreado por nada?

Después de la ducha volví a la habitación con la esperanza de encontrarlo en mi cama, quieto como una estatua, como tantas y tantas veces. Pero pronto me desengañe, me había portado demasiado mal con el, no volvería a intentar verme.  
Sin embargo, yo sabia que debía estar cerca, no me dejaría sola después de lo que había pasado la última vez…  
Me acosté en la cama y dejé de respirar. Me molestaba un poco no sentir ningún olor, pero quería escuchar cualquier sonido que me acercara a su paradero. Sin embargo, Charlie tenía puesta la televisión, por lo que no pude oír nada.  
Resignada, me levante para acercarme a la ventana y la abrí. Escrute el jardín en su busca sin ningún éxito. ¿Dónde se había metido?  
- Edward… - susurré  
No obtuve respuesta.  
- Edward… - dije algo más fuerte  
Entonces escuche una ligera risa tras de mi, seguida de su maravillosa voz.  
- ¿A quien buscas? – me dijo sonriendo  
- A ti, que creías – dije aun sobresaltada por su repentina aparición - ¿seguro que no podemos convertirnos en murciélagos? – pregunté  
- Claro que no, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo con su picara sonrisa  
- ¿De donde has salido? – pregunté, obviando la suya  
- Estaba aquí todo el rato – dijo el, poniendo su mejor sonrisa, esa que me hacia estremecerme y me aturdía  
- Lo que tu digas – dije rindiéndome  
Me acosté en la cama sin mirarle y me tapé hasta arriba.   
- ¿Ya me hablas? – preguntó tumbándose conmigo   
- No – dije tajante  
- ¿Por qué me llamabas entonces? – preguntó el, divertido  
No contesté. ¿Por qué le llamaba? ¿Quería pedirle perdón? No. O al menos no sin que el lo hiciera primero.  
- Bella, lo siento – dijo entonces, como si pudiera leerme el pensamiento  
Continué callada. A la espera.  
- Debí decírtelo… pero tenia miedo de que no me dejaras ir - finalizó  
- Eso no me sirve como excusa, sigues sin verme como a una igual ¿verdad?  
- Sigues pareciéndome muy delicada, pero se que no lo eres. No es por eso que no te lo dije, es solo que intento protegerte.  
- ¡No lo necesito! – exclamé  
- Baja la voz – me pidió- Charlie…  
- Perdona, pero sabes que tengo razón  
- Aun así… si puedo evitar ponerte en peligro, lo haré   
- A costa de mi ignorancia ¿no? – dije - ¿no merezco estar al corriente de lo que hace o deja de hacer mi marido?  
- Mmmm, si… - musitó – supongo que si  
- ¿Entonces?  
- Ya te dije que lo siento… - susurró – intentare no volver a hacerlo ¿de acuerdo?  
- Esta bien… por el momento – dije al fin  
- ¿Ya no estas enfadada? – preguntó, dándome después un beso en el cuello  
- No… - contesté en un suspiro  
- ¿Me dejaras ver como te duchas la próxima vez? – dijo con picardía  
- ¡No! – exclamé

Entonces se puso encima de mí y me beso. Primero con ternura, solo leves roces de nuestros labios, pero pronto pasó a ser mas pasional, mas insistente.  
Yo le correspondía, cualquier atisbo de mi enfado acabó desapareciendo cuando le sentí recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos.  
Me acariciaba la cara, después el vientre, recorriendo con sus labios mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer, sintiendo esa corriente eléctrica desde los dedos de los pies a la punta de cada uno de mis cabellos.  
Pasamos mucho tiempo unidos, el ahogaba mis jadeos con un beso tras de otro, cosa que aun me excitaba mas, por lo que pronto me dejo tomar las riendas y desahogarme. Me encantaba poder sentir, aunque fuera por un momento, que yo le poseía a el y no al revés.  
- Te quiero – me susurro cuando me abrace a el  
- Y yo a ti… - musité en un suspiro  
Así estuvimos el resto de la noche. Yo me paré a pensar en lo que haríamos a continuación. Necesitaba acabar con Victoria ya, no podría ser plenamente feliz mientras ella siguiera acechando. Pero… ¿Cómo podría acercarme a ella? Edward no me dejaba nunca sola, y si le pedía que me dejara ir jamás lo aceptaría. Tampoco era necesario ir sin ayuda, pero no quería exponer a ninguno de los Cullen al peligro.  
Decidí que seguiría entrenándome unos días, hasta que encontrara la forma de acabar con su existencia.  
Amanecía. Edward me miró a los ojos con una extraña expresión.   
- ¿Eres feliz? – me preguntó  
- Ya sabes que si…  
- Pero no del todo – susurró para si  
- No, no del todo – coincidí  
- No deberías pensar en ella, tú no tienes nada que hacer – dijo tras una pausa  
- No pensaba en ella – mentí  
- Claro…

Oí como Charlie se marchaba y decidí levantarme. Quería ir ya a la mansión Cullen a practicar.  
- ¿Vamos? – pregunté ansiosa  
- ¿Dónde? – preguntó el, extrañado  
- A tu casa, donde si no – respondí mientras me vestía   
- Estas muy hermosa, no te vistas – dijo con su picara sonrisa – vuelve aquí  
- Llevamos horas ahí tumbados – le dije acercándome a el – vamos a tu casa, por favor – supliqué  
- Primero ven aquí – insistió  
Volví a tumbarme a su lado, a la espera.  
- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunté  
El me abrazó y yo aspiré su aroma.  
- ¿De verdad quieres ir a mi casa? – preguntó, dándome un leve beso en la mejilla  
- Si… - contesté un poco aturdida  
- ¿No prefieres quedarte aquí? – preguntó rozando con sus labios la comisura de los míos  
- ¡Quieto ahí! – dije apartándome – ya se lo que pretendes, y no funcionará  
- ¿Qué pretendo? – preguntó con su sonrisa mas inocente  
- También yo puedo hacerte eso ahora, ¡no lo olvides! – grité entre enfadada y divertida  
- Esta bien… - comentó resignado – vamos…  
- Bien – finalicé

Pase la carrera hasta su casa sonriendo. Recordé con ternura cuando aun era humana, como Edward había conseguido hacerme olvidar el miedo a correr aturdiéndome, deslumbrándome…  
Le había mentido, claro que seguía funcionando, era tan hermoso…  
Pero yo no estaba para esas cosas, quería practicar todo el día, necesitaba ser más fuerte. Debía ser letal.

Así pasaron unos días, sin saber nada de ellos. Yo esperaba que Jacob llamara, más que por si tenía alguna noticia por oír su grave voz. Le añoraba. Me sorprendía que nuestra amistad finalmente fuera más fuerte que la mutua animadversión. Realmente mi conversión no había sido para tanto, yo seguía sintiéndome muy humana.  
El día en que Jacob al fin llamó era lluvioso, las negras nubes estaban mas bajas que nunca, e incluso se había formado una mas que espesa niebla a ras del suelo.  
Me encontraba en la mesa de la cocina hablando con Charlie antes de que se marchara a trabajar.  
- ¿Si? – preguntó Charlie al descolgar – ¡ah! ¡Hola Jacob! ¿Qué tal Billy?  
Pasaron unos minutos en que no dijo nada.  
- De acuerdo – dijo ya sin alegría en la voz – te la paso   
Me levanté rápidamente para alcanzar el auricular.  
- ¿Jacob?  
- Hola Bella  
- ¿Cómo estas? – pregunté. No me parecía adecuado preguntar "¿Qué pasa?" estando Charlie a mi lado  
- Bueno, no muy bien – respondió tristemente  
Esperé pacientemente a que me explicara por qué.  
- Veras… - dijo al fin – Embry está en el hospital  
- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamé  
- Si, ahora esta Billy con el. Yo iré mas tarde a verle  
- ¿Pero como ha sido?  
- El chupasangre le atacó en su propia casa. Creemos que quieren venir a por nosotros de uno en uno. Al parecer estamos impidiéndoles entrar en Forks para ir a por ti.  
- Pero eso es horrible…  
En ese momento Charlie se despedía de mí con la mano y salía por la puerta.  
- ¿Sus heridas no se curan tan rápido como siempre? – pregunté entonces  
- En principio así debería ser, pero estaba muy malherido. Le llevamos a un medico de la Push, sabe lo que somos y como tratarnos…  
- ¿Se pondrá bien?  
- Claro. Es cuestión de tiempo. Sus heridas sanarán como siempre, solo que más lento, ha perdido mucha sangre.  
- Dios mío…  
- Tranquilízate, solo quería informarte de lo que planean y… pedirte un favor  
- Lo que quieras – dije rápidamente  
- Bueno… no quiero que tú te metas… pero me temo que necesitamos ayuda  
- Ayuda… ¿de los Cullen? – pregunté perpleja  
- Eso creo, si. Ha sido idea de Sam, si por mi fuera…  
- ¿Qué debo hacer?  
- ¿Podríamos ir a veros a la mansión esta tarde? – preguntó a regañadientes, como si le pesara profundamente hacerme tal petición  
- Claro… ¿podrás…  
- ¿controlarme? – preguntó acabando mi frase – si, creo que si.  
- Esta bien. Informaré a los Cullen... te veré esta tarde 

Durante la conversación había sentido llegar a Edward, que ahora me miraba interrogante desde la silla que Charlie ocupaba hacia unos minutos.  
- Así que…  
- Vamos a tu casa – dije tajante – debemos hablar  
- ¿No vas a decírmelo a mi primero? – preguntó sonriendo  
- Ya sabes que si, te lo explicaré en el coche

Le conté brevemente lo que Jacob me había pedido, y ya en la mansión volví a hacer lo propio con el resto de la familia.  
Carlisle y Esme estuvieron de acuerdo, les parecía una buena manera de limar asperezas. Alice y Rosalie no dijeron nada, Jasper comentó que si no había mas remedio no se oponía, y Emmett exclamó que no había necesidad de unirse a nadie. Claro que el siempre pensaba que su familia era mas fuerte que cualquier cosa.  
Edward también permanecía callado. Supuse que había un debate en su interior. Por una parte, el luchar junto a ellos nos facilitaría liquidar a Victoria y a su compañero; pero por otra… luchar junto a licántropos debía parecerle no solo peligroso e inapropiado, si no también totalmente antinatural.  
- ¿Van a venir por la tarde? – preguntó Carlisle  
- Si, supongo que vendrán todos menos Embry, que esta recuperándose  
- De acuerdo – comentó – por favor, estate atenta a su llegada e intenta apagarnos la sed  
- Claro… - me apresuré a decir, al menos seria útil para algo…

Las horas que faltaban para su llegada las pasé en el sótano, practicando. Intentaba mejorar con la espada, no era tan buena como con las dagas, pero poco a poco mejoraba.  
Edward se limitaba a mirarme, pelearnos con espadas de diamantes podría ser… peligroso.  
En un momento dado Edward me dijo que ya venían. Al parecer, había estado a la escucha con Jacob.  
Subimos al salón a esperar. En pocos minutos llamaban a la puerta…   
Yo me sentía inquieta, a parte de por el peligro que entrañaba juntar a los dos bandos en una misma habitación, por que mientras todos estuviéramos ahí, Charlie estaba desprotegido y Victoria campaba a sus anchas…  
Carlisle se acercó a la puerta con elegancia y abrió.  
- Buenas tardes – dijo a nuestros invitados  
Entraron de uno en uno. Sam iba en cabeza, seguido por Paul, Jared y finalmente Jacob.  
- Buenas tardes – comentó Sam, mirándonos a todos con impostada tranquilidad  
No pude evitar mirarlos a todos con detenimiento. Los Cullen habían dejado de respirar, lo supe por que, a parte de no oír sus pausadas inspiraciones, sus duros pechos parecían estaban tan quietos como si de estatuas se tratase.  
Ello les permitía aparentar serenidad. El aroma era un gran aliciente para una pelea.  
Aun así, la animadversión se grababa en sus expresiones.   
Los chicos de la Push no eran capaces de ocultar su incomodidad, ellos no podían dejar de respirar, y yo sabia cuan repugnante les resultaba nuestro olor.  
Cuando fijé mi vista en Jacob me sobresalté, estaba temblando. Solo lo hacia ligeramente, pero no auguraba nada bueno.  
Sam le puso una mano en el hombro para calmarle, y pronto se quedo tan quieto como el resto de sus compañeros.  
- Vosotros diréis – les dijo Carlisle solemnemente, respirando de nuevo para poder hablar – estamos abiertos a cualquier propuesta, con tal de acabar con Victoria  
- Bien… - comenzó Sam – nosotros seriamos capaces de acabar tanto con ella como con su compañero. El problema no es ese, si no lo escurridizos que son.  
- Nosotros estamos igual – dijo Jasper entre dientes  
- Proponemos salir una noche todos, encontrarla y acabar con ella. Así de sencillo.  
- Supongo que no es mala idea. No tendrá donde esconderse si tantos vamos en su busca – comentó Alice  
- Doce contra dos… que divertido – dijo Emmett con tono sarcástico   
- ¿Tienes una propuesta mejor? – le espetó Paul – No habéis podido con ella aun, ni de uno en uno, ni todos juntos   
- ¿Y vosotros? – preguntó Emmett, ya totalmente molesto   
- No estamos aquí para discutir eso – dijo Carlisle con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba – A mi me parece una buena idea.   
- ¿Cuándo lo haremos? – preguntó Rosalie  
- Podríamos esperar a que se recupere Embry, así seriamos mas – propuso Jared  
- De acuerdo – dijo Carlisle – cuando vuestro compañero esté en plena forma avisad a Bella. Alice y Edward pueden estar pendientes de ellos para localizarlos. Pese al retraso, podremos saber más o menos la zona en la que se encuentran.  
- ¿Retraso? – preguntó Sam  
- Si – dijo Edward a mala gana – el vampiro que la acompaña tiene una especie de poder sobre nuestros dones  
Me di cuenta de que Jacob sonreía.  
- ¿Te hace gracia? – le espetó Edward. Debió oír lo que el pensaba al respecto.  
- No pensé que nada pudiera contigo. Bella siempre te ha tenido por un ser perfecto e invencible.  
- Y así es – dije molesta. ¿A que venia que siguiera así con Edward? – No deberías alegrarte de algo que nos perjudica a todos  
- No me alegro, solo me ha parecido… curioso – dijo con una oscura sonrisa  
- Tienen razón Jacob – le recriminó Sam – ahora cualquier ayuda es valida – finalizó, dirigiéndose a Alice y Edward  
Yo miraba a Jacob irritada, pero el evitaba cualquier contacto visual conmigo. Me di cuenta de que volvía a temblar.  
- Te llamaremos, Bella – dijo Sam, acercándose a la puerta  
- De acuerdo. Cuidaos – le contesté  
Fueron saliendo de la casa, Jacob se quedó el ultimo, y antes de atravesar la puerta se giró para dedicarme una mirada, con una expresión que no supe interpretar.  
Cuando se hubieron marchado, pasamos un tiempo hablando sobre lo sucedido. Pese a las diferencias, había ido más que bien. Nadie se puso nervioso y habíamos podido hablar de forma civilizada.   
Se notaba a la legua el mutuo odio entre Jacob y Edward, pero esperé que al final eso no fuera un problema. La unión hace la fuerza, y eso es lo que mas necesitábamos ahora.

Esa noche tuve que volver a cenar, y obligue a Edward a acompañarnos. Fui lo suficientemente inteligente como para no cocinar carne, me decanté por una ensalada y algo de pescado. Fue desagradable, por supuesto, pero más soportable que la primera vez.  
Cuando despedí a Edward en el porche subí a darme una ducha para relajarme. Me tomé mi tiempo. Saber que el me esperaba en mi habitación me daba ganas de acabar cuanto antes, pero quería pensar sobre el asunto sin estar en su presencia. Pese a que no podía leerme la mente propiamente dicho, si era muy intuitivo respecto a lo que pensaba o me proponía.  
¿Cómo seria la noche en que por fin nos enfrentaríamos a ella? ¿Realmente íbamos a ir vampiros y licántropos juntos? Habíamos hablado con relativa calma, pero ellos no estaban convertidos en lobo en ese momento. ¿Y si en el momento de atacar a Victoria, uno u otro bando decidía atacar a quien no era?


	25. Capitulo 25 La hora

Muchas gracias por los reviews!! Ademas de este capitulo solo quedan otros dos y el epilogo. Lo posteare todo seguido dentro de unos dias, ya esta bien de haceros esperar eh? jejej. De nuevo gracias por leerme. Besikos!!

De todas formas Embry seguía hospitalizado, quizás aun tardaría en llegar el día en cuestión, no tenia por que preocuparme…  
Decidí que no podía alargar más la ducha, así que fui al encuentro de mi ángel particular.  
- Hola – me dijo con una sonrisa cuando me vio entrar – te echaba de menos  
- Y o a ti – contesté lanzándome a sus brazos abiertos, que me esperaban  
- Tu amigo estuvo muy simpático – dijo entonces irónicamente, y poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra "amigo"  
- Esta dolido – repliqué – no deberías tenérselo en cuenta  
- Odio como te mira  
- Una vez alguien me dijo eso mismo de ti  
- ¿Si?  
- Aham  
- ¿Quién? – preguntó molesto, al ver que no le daba los detalles  
- Mike – dije únicamente, para seguir estresándolo  
- ¿Mike? – preguntó con expresión interrogante – Ahh ya  
- ¿Cómo que ya? – pregunté yo, extrañada también  
- ¿Cómo si fueras comida no? – dijo entre risas  
- ¡No te rías! Y… ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
- Que no pueda leer tu mente no significa que no pudiera leer la suya – dijo aun sonriendo  
- ¿Espiabas a todos mis amigos?  
- Ya sabes que si – seguía con su media sonrisa. Cosa que me hizo acabar de enfadar, pese a deslumbrarme con ella  
Me deshice de su abrazo y me metí bajo las sabanas. No tenia frío, nunca, pero acostarme como si fuera a dormir me confortaba, era un detalle puramente humano y eso me hacia sentir bien.  
- Bella… - me susurró al oído - ¿te has enfadado?  
No conteste. El que calla otorga.  
El decidió hacerme desenfadar como solo el sabia. Me besó detrás de la oreja y fue bajando hasta mi cuello. Yo empecé a ponerme nerviosa, pero no moví ni un músculo, intentando convertirme en una estatua.  
No desistió. Continuo torturándome con sus caricias hasta que no aguanté y me giré para besarle con ansia.  
Había sucumbido a su irresistible atractivo y me alegré por ello. A veces me daba cuenta de que no sabia cuanto le necesitaba hasta que nos encontrábamos en esa situación. El roce de su piel me hacia sentir tan viva… era como una dosis de vitalidad que conseguía mantenerme entera, segura de mi misma, feliz…

Los siguientes dos días fueron muy tranquilos. Yo me aburría enormemente, por que tanto Edward como Alice se pasaban el tiempo concentrados, a la espera de una pista valida sobre donde encontrarlos.  
Al parecer se movían en esos momentos por las afueras de Port Angeles, donde conseguían presas si necesitaban alimentarse. Presas humanas claro.  
Yo me sentía fatal, pero mi nueva familia no dejaba de repetirme que yo no tenía culpa de nada. Había vampiros por todo el mundo alimentándose de humanos y yo no tenia nada que ver en ello… pero esto era diferente. Estaba en esa zona de la geografía por mi, esa maldita vampiro podría estar acabando con algún familiar de mis conocidos en Forks. Era terrible.  
Pase mucho tiempo con Emmett y Rosalie. Yo me moría por preguntarle sobre su pasado, al no tener nada mejor en lo que pensar no paraba de imaginar historias sobre ella.  
Seguro que con lo hermosa que era (y había sido en su vida humana) debió tener mucho éxito. Tampoco sabia que edad exacta tenia ni de que época era. Nada. Ninguna pista que me acercara un poco más a ella para comprender su forma de ser…  
Recordé que había sido convertida para ser la compañera de Edward, pero eso tampoco me acercaba a una fecha exacta.  
Estábamos en su habitación. Me pare a observar las fotografías y cuadros que tenia. No había tantos como en el despacho de Carlisle, pero si suficientes como para empezar a hacerme una idea.  
- ¿De donde es esta foto? – le pregunté como quien no quiere  
- De Barcelona, esa es mi madre – comentó con indiferencia  
Me pare a observarla detenidamente. La foto estaba en blanco y negro, por lo que aunque no pude saber el color exacto, se apreciaba que tenía el pelo de un tono muy claro. Era muy guapa, aunque nada comparado con Rosalie. Tenía un aspecto más tosco, de facciones más duras y marcadas, como de alguien que ha sido azotado una y otra vez por las desgracias de la vida.  
- Pero… tu no eres española ¿verdad? – Pregunté extrañada – ni tu ni ella tenéis ese tipo de rasgos…  
- Soy alemana  
Me paré a pensar… ¿Alemana? Por la estatura y los rasgos bien podía serlo, pero no parecía haber hablado otra lengua que la inglesa en su vida.  
- ¿En serio?  
- Claro… - dijo aun sin interés alguno en la conversación – emigramos a España cuando mi padre murió. Se avecinaban malos tiempos por allí, los cambios de gobierno… ya sabes  
Intenté recordar lo poco de historia europea que sabia. Alemania me sonaba igual a Hitler, nazis y judíos.  
- ¿Hitler? - pregunté  
- Aun no había cometido atrocidades, pero si. Cuando fue nombrado canciller nos marchamos de allí, mi padre sabia mas de lo que debía y por ello fue asesinado.  
- ¿Qué? – eso si que no lo esperaba. ¿Rosalie había perdido a su padre así¿Asesinado?  
- No te preocupes. Ni siquiera le recuerdo. Tampoco la recordaría a ella – dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la foto – si no la tuviera en ese marco  
- Entiendo… - dije pensativa  
- ¿No te ha contado Edward nada de mi? – preguntó extrañada y un poco interesada esta vez  
- No…  
- Fui convertida a finales de 1933 por Carlisle, a los 18 años  
- ¿Solo tienes 18? – Pregunté sin pensar – perdona, quiero decir…  
- Se que quieres decir – dijo con una gran sonrisa – Si, solo 18  
- Aparentas mas – musité  
- Eso dicen – dijo, echándose a reír después  
- ¿Por qué Edward no me lo ha contado?  
- Supongo que no querría hablarte mucho de mi, tal y como te trataba al principio…  
- Ahm – tenia sentido. Aunque seguía pensando que había algo más.  
- ¿Tienes curiosidad? – preguntó divertida  
- Realmente si – contesté, prefería ser sincera ahora que por fin nos llevábamos bien  
Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio. Supuse que ella intentaba organizar sus pensamientos para contármelo. Finalmente habló.  
- Si nadie te lo ha contado antes… - comenzó  
- ¿Si? – pregunté al ver que no continuaba  
- Es embarazoso – finalizó – Veras, mi madre y yo pasamos muchas penurias para llegar a España. Cuando al fin lo conseguimos ambas buscamos trabajo, pero nadie nos aceptaba por ser alemanas.  
Finalmente – continuó – mi madre encontró un trabajo en una hermosa casa, y nos dejaron vivir allí. Yo, por petición de mi madre, jamás llegue a trabajar.  
- ¿De que trabajaba? – pregunté curiosa  
- Bueno… tuvo que dedicarse al oficio mas antiguo del mundo, ya sabes – comentó restándole importancia. Sin embargo, yo noté que si la tenia, y mucha – era un buen lugar, muy limpio y de calidad. Los hermosos y exóticos rasgos de mi madre atraían a hombres de gran riqueza, por lo que pronto se convirtió en una de las grandes de la casa, la preferida de la madame.  
Yo la escuchaba atónita, hablaba de ello con una normalidad asombrosa, como si fuera lo más habitual del mundo.  
- En aquella época – continuó – se avecinaban cambios en España, la gente andaba en líos políticos, pero siempre tenían tiempo para la diversión. Si no recuerdo mal, poco después de mi conversión allí hubo una guerra.  
Ella hizo una pausa, y yo me paré a pensar en todo lo que sabia de ella hasta el momento. Sabía que ella estuvo celosa de mi, o más que de mí de mi antigua condición de humana. Sabia que ella hubiera elegido seguir siéndolo pero, según lo que me contaba, cualquier vida (o existencia) me parecía mejor a tanto sufrimiento.  
- Y entonces le conocí – dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos – un muchacho joven, hermoso y tremendamente rico. Por fin veía una luz en el horizonte. Ese hombre nos sacaría a mí y a mi madre de ese mundo que yo tanto asqueaba.  
- ¿Y que paso? – pregunté ansiosa  
- Durante el tiempo que nos vimos lo hacíamos a escondidas. El sabia de donde venia yo y a que se dedicaba mi madre, pero le daba igual. Sin embargo, yo no le amaba, al menos no como ahora amo a Emmett, pero si sentía un profundo respeto y un gran cariño hacia el.  
- ¿Que es lo que fue mal?  
- Bueno… su padre se acabó enterando del oficio de mi madre y le prohibió volver a verme  
- ¡Oh! – exclamé. Debía haberlo pasado realmente mal siendo rechazada por todos…  
- El no se rindió claro, se escapaba para verme, prometiéndome cada noche felicidad y amor eterno.  
- Lo recuerdas bien ¿verdad?  
- No me permito olvidar al único humano, después de mi padre, que he querido – dijo señalándome otra fotografía.  
Me acerqué a observarla. Era un muchacho moreno, de pelo muy negro y espaldas anchas. No podía negarse que era guapo, aunque desde la inevitable mediocridad de los humanos. Volví a sentarme para escuchar el resto de la historia.  
- Un día – continuó – su padre no aguantó más los desplantes de su hijo y decidió cortar por lo sano. Mandó a uno de sus criados para que acabara conmigo y con mi madre.  
- Dios mío…  
- Se coló en la casa y primero fue a por mi madre – dijo con expresión de tristeza – yo me desperté, pues dormíamos en la misma habitación, así que intenté huir. Muchas de las mujeres que trabajaban allí se despertaron con mis gritos, por lo que acudieron a la habitación para ver que ocurría, no sin que antes aquel hombre me degollara.  
- ¿Y no pudo matarte? – pregunté horrorizada  
- Tuvo que marcharse al oír llegar a las chicas. Me dejo desangrándome sobre el cuerpo de mi madre, aun caliente.  
- Y… ¿Dónde entra Carlisle?  
- Ya llego, paciencia – me contestó con una sonrisa – Las chicas me llevaron a casa del medico mas cercano. Carlisle. Yo ya estaba inconsciente para entonces y muy débil. En aquella época y en la sencilla casa de un doctor no podían trasfundirme sangre, estaba claro que iba a morir, pero… Carlisle me salvó… o me condenó, como tú prefieras – dijo mirándome a los ojos y sonriendo ampliamente – Eso es todo.  
Me quede en silencio, intentando asimilar todo lo que ella me había contado. ¿Eso era lo que le recriminaba a Carlisle¿Qué la convirtiera cuando estaba a punto de ser por fin feliz con un hombre que la amaba? Tenia sentido. Aunque yo sabia que, desde que encontró a Emmett, ella nunca mas podría quejarse de la elección de Carlisle. El le había proporcionado el amor más grande, puro y eterno…

Después de la intensa conversación no hablamos más. Ella quedó en silencio, sumida en sus recuerdos. Me pareció que debería haberle dicho alguna palabra de consuelo, pero no se me ocurría nada apropiado.  
Fui en busca de Edward a su antigua habitación, lo encontré tumbado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, escuchando música.  
- Hola – dije al entrar  
- Me alegro de que te lo haya contado – susurró – que podáis llevaros bien es mas de lo que hubiera podido imaginar – finalizó, con una gran sonrisa  
Me tumbé junto a el para abrazarle.  
- Es una historia muy triste…  
- Mucho – se limitó a decir  
- ¿Qué hacíais en España? – pregunté  
- Viajamos mucho Bella, la inmortalidad… ya sabes  
- Claro…  
Me paré a meditar sobre ello. Ahora yo también podría conocer todos esos lugares, ir a cualquier parte, aprender cualquier lengua… Seguía sin verle inconveniente a ser un vampiro, al menos al estilo de los Cullen.

Al día siguiente Jacob al fin llamó, al parecer Embry se encontraba perfectamente y podíamos salir en busca de Victoria en cualquier momento.  
Se lo comuniqué a los Cullen en cuanto pise la mansión.  
- ¿Cómo habéis quedado? – me preguntó Carlisle  
- Les dije que llamaran aquí… - dije dudosa – creí que seria mejor que hablaran contigo…  
- Has hecho bien – me dijo con una sonrisa  
Minutos después llegaba la esperada llamada. Estábamos todos en el salón excepto Emmett, que vigilaba a Charlie.  
La conversación fue corta. Seria esa misma noche.  
Cuando hubo colgado se quedó mirándome, como dudando.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté inquieta  
- Tú no deberías venir… - me dijo seriamente  
- Quiero ir  
- Pero Bella…  
- Lo siento Carlisle, pero Victoria me quiere a mí. No voy a dejar que vayáis en su busca mientras yo estoy segura en casa.  
- No iras – dijo Edward  
- Y tanto que si – contesté yo, tozuda  
Pasamos otro rato discutiendo sobre ello. Todos se habían puesto en mi contra, excepto Alice, que se mantenía callada. Yo sabia que su silencio no podía deberse a una visión, no desde que ese vampiro las retardaba, debía ser otra cosa…  
- Alice… - dije entonces - ¿no vas a opinar?  
- Yo… - dudó – bueno, bien pudiste con aquel tal Marcos…  
- ¡Lo veis! – exclamé – ¡ella opina que puedo ir!  
- ¡Es una contra cinco! – gritó Edward  
- Por favor… - dijo Esme – no discutáis…  
Al oírla decidí dejarlo estar. No quería hacer sentir mal a Esme. Pensé que ya lo aclararía mas tarde…

Un poco antes de la hora de cenar Edward me llevó a casa. El viaje fue en absoluto silencio, solo roto por las notas magníficamente enlazadas del Claro de Luna.  
Me dediqué a preparar la cena mientras el me observaba. Yo no podía dejar de pensar que, de una manera u otra, todo el lió de Victoria acabaría esa misma noche. Estaba muy nerviosa. Por muchas vueltas que le daba no conseguía encontrar la manera de ir en su busca para acabar yo misma con ella. Habían acordado que Esme se quedaría conmigo, vendría una vez Charlie se hubiera acostado. Supuse que habían decidido que me quedara en mi propia casa para que no hiciera una estupidez. No podría escapar de Esme tan fácilmente, y cualquier ruido podría despertar a Charlie y verme entonces obligada a quedarme.  
- Bella… - musitó Edward  
- ¿Si? – pregunté secamente, sin siquiera apartar mi vista de los fogones.  
- No puedes venir, no estas preparada  
- Prefiero que no digas nada, Edward – contesté rápidamente – se que no tienes razón, y tu te niegas a escucharme… así que dejémoslo estar.  
- Como quieras – dijo ceñudo  
- Márchate si quieres – le dejé caer – sabéis que están lejos de aquí, no van a atacarme  
- Sabes perfectamente por qué no me voy – dijo secamente  
- ¿Por qué deseas estar a mi lado a todas horas? – pregunté irónicamente  
El no contestó. Tanto el como yo sabíamos por que seguía sentado en una de las viejas sillas de la cocina. Temía que me escapara. La falta de confianza me dolía, pero tenía toda la razón en no confiar en mí.  
En ese momento oí llegar el coche patrulla de Charlie. Me apresuré a apagar la sed de Edward para no volver a sentir la horrible tentación de morder a mi padre…  
- ¿Bella?  
- Estamos en la cocina – dije alzando un poco la voz  
Dejo su pistola y se quito las botas antes de sentarse a la mesa.  
- ¿Hoy tampoco cenas? – preguntó extrañado  
- Esme nos preparó la cena hace un rato – me apresuré a decir – lo siento papa, teníamos hambre  
- No hay problema – dijo sonriendo  
Le serví su cena y me senté con ellos a la mesa.  
- ¿Qué tal el día? - pregunté  
- Nada nuevo – dijo entre bocado y bocado – solo un accidente de trafico, pero tan solo se hicieron rasguños, así que bien - sonrió  
Pasó un rato contando la escena, pero pronto hubo acabado de cenar y se acomodó en el sofá para ver la tele.  
Yo salí, como siempre, a despedir a Edward desde el porche.  
Cuando entré en mi habitación después de haberme dado una ducha allí estaba el. No sonreía, aunque tampoco parecía enfadado.  
- Ya falta poco – susurró cuando me tumbé en la cama


	26. Capitulo 26 Una visita inesperada

Yo no contesté, no me apetecía nada hablar con el, lo que necesitaba era encontrar la forma de ayudarles a acabar con ella.   
Edward se iría en una hora, como mucho dos, y entonces vendría Esme. Ella tampoco me dejaría ir, si hubieran sido Alice o Rosalie…  
Si le proponía a Edward que viniera Alice, no lo permitiría por que sabía que ella estaba de mi parte, pero podría decirle que prefería que viniera Rosalie…  
- Edward… - dije entonces  
- Dime, mi amor – contestó dándome un beso en la mejilla  
- ¿Podría venir a hacerme compañía Rosalie en vez de Esme?  
- Podría… pero no querrá dejar solo a Emmett, además…   
- ¿Qué? – pregunté un poco molesta  
- ¿Quieres que Esme se enfrente a Victoria o a su compañero?   
Eso era un golpe bajo. Claro que no quería ni imaginar a la dulce Esme delante de esos malditos, pero tampoco quería que ninguno de ellos se enfrentara a ningún peligro…  
- No, ni ella ni ninguno de vosotros – dije en un susurro, como hablando para mi  
- Alguien tiene que hacerlo  
- ¿Y por que no yo? – pregunté tozuda  
- No puedo permitirme perderte  
- ¡No vas a perder a nadie! – exclamé, alzando demasiado la voz  
- Charlie te ha oído, esta subiendo – dijo levantándose de la cama  
Saltó por la ventana para evitar que Charlie le encontrara allí.  
- Hola papá – dije cuando abrió la puerta  
- ¿Pasa algo? – me preguntó extrañado  
- No… esto… - no sabia que decirle – me dormí, solo ha sido una pesadilla  
- Muy bien cariño, intenta descansar ¿eh?  
- Claro papá – contesté asintiendo - ¿tu no te acuestas? – pregunté, quería saber de cuanto tiempo disponía  
- Si, me voy ya mismo a la cama  
- Buenas noches papá  
- Buenas noches Bella – contestó mientras cerraba la puerta   
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Edward volvía a estar a mi lado.  
- Voy a llamar a Esme, en unos minutos estará aquí y nos iremos – me comentó  
Yo me enfurruñé y crucé los brazos. La conversación entre Edward y su madre fue corta, así que el tiempo se me escapaba haciéndome sentir mas inquieta a cada segundo…  
El se acercó elegantemente a la cama y se tumbó junto a mí.  
- Ven – me instó  
Yo, pese al enfado, no pude evitar hacerle caso. Si finalmente no iba a dejarme ir y después le pasaba algo, esta seria la ultima vez que estaríamos juntos…  
Me abracé a el y me paré a pensar. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? Ya no podría tirarme de un acantilado para ahogarme, ni subirme a una moto con el riesgo de que algo me matara, tendría que volver a Italia, con la misma intención con la que Edward fue hacia apenas unos meses.  
Si tenia claro que no hubiera podido vivir una vida sin el, mucho menos la eternidad. Estaba decidida, si el no volvía yo iría a su encuentro al infierno, si es allí a donde nosotros íbamos…  
- No tardará en llegar – me susurró al oído haciéndome estremecer  
Yo no contesté, me acerqué mas a el y le besé en los labios suavemente. El me correspondió con otro beso mas intenso, pero me incomodó y aparté el rostro.  
- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó extrañado  
- Es por como me besas… - susurré  
- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – preguntó ahora sonriendo   
- Parece que te despidas de mi – contesté – ya me has besado así otras veces – finalicé tristemente  
- No seas absurda – dijo acariciándome tiernamente – no estoy despidiéndome de ti, por que no va a pasarme nada…   
Volvió a besarme, esta vez con ansia, como si lo único que deseara en ese momento fuera estar conmigo.  
Entonces oí algo en el jardín, debía ser Esme. Supe que podría haber sido tan silenciosa como para que yo no escuchara su llegada, pero entendí que lo hacia para alertarnos de su presencia, para darnos tiempo a despedirnos.  
- Me marcho – dijo abrazándome de nuevo – volveré en cuanto todo acabe ¿de acuerdo?  
- Claro – dije a regañadientes  
- Vamos Bella… - dijo al verme la expresión – pronto seremos felices, para siempre…  
- Vamos ve, te están esperando – dije dándole un ultimo beso, no quería discutir de nuevo sobre si podía ir o no. Mi ultima oportunidad se había esfumado al llegar Esme.   
Le acompañe a la ventana y el, tras darme un ultimo beso en la frente, saltó al vacío. Me aparté para que Esme pudiera entrar y en menos de un segundo estaba abrazándome.  
- No va a pasarles nada… - susurró con su dulce voz  
Como no quería darle una mala respuesta decidí quedarme callada. Volví a la cama a tumbarme y ella se sentó en la mecedora.  
Pasaron unos minutos en los que ninguna dijo nada, ella me miraba como solo una madre mira a una hija, con profundo cariño y a la vez preocupación…  
Empecé a sentirme mal por no decirle nada, así que finalmente hable.   
- ¿Dónde han ido?  
- Cerca de Port Angeles – contestó con una triste sonrisa  
- Y… - estaba temiendo hacer esta pregunta – ¿están con ellos?  
- ¿Con los licántropos? – preguntó  
- Si…  
- Aun no, iban a verse cerca del sitio donde están  
- ¿Crees que podrán soportar estar juntos?  
- Eso espero, aunque Bella… - dijo, pero parecía no saber como continuar  
- Dime – dije rápidamente  
- En el caso de que algo fuera mal… si perdieran los nervios…  
- ¿Si? – pregunté poniéndome nerviosa por momentos  
- Los licántropos no tendrían nada que hacer contra nuestra familia – contestó al fin, interrogándome con la mirada, esperando mi reacción  
¿Cómo debía reaccionar? No quería ningún mal para Jacob y los suyos, pero tampoco para los Cullen. ¿Qué seria más doloroso? ¿La perdida de Jacob o de Alice? ¿De Sam o de Emmett? ¿De Edward o…? No, nada seria mas doloroso que la perdida de Edward, de eso no había duda, pero aun así…  
- No va a pasar nada – dije al fin, intentando convencerme a mi misma – Nada…

Volvimos a sumirnos en el silencio, yo había dejado ya de idear planes para escapar, no había nada que pudiera hacer, Esme jamás me dejaría ir.  
Cerré los ojos e intenté dejar la mente en blanco, pero algo me lo impidió. Yo había apagado la sed de Esme cuando ella llegó, pero ahora volvía a sentirla. No podía ser que hubiera ningún vampiro cerca, todos estarían en la pelea… ¿o no?  
- Me alegro de volver a verte… – dijo entonces una voz proveniente de la ventana  
No pude creerlo, no podía estar pasándome eso, no ahora.   
- Jane… - susurré  
Esme se había colocado a mi lado y se quedó observándola de forma inexpresiva.  
- ¿Qué se te ofrece? – le preguntó con calma  
- Me han encargado venir a por ella – dijo con una perversa sonrisa – Aro quiere verla. Ahora – finalizó  
- De acuerdo – dijo Esme, sabiendo que no teníamos opción   
Jane saltó por la ventana y esperó pacientemente a que nosotras hiciéramos lo mismo.  
- No te preocupes Bella – me susurró Esme – ahora ya no te harán daño, eres como nosotros…  
Ella saltó primero y yo lo hice después. Una vez abajo esperamos a que Jane volviera a hablar.  
- Seguidme – dijo divertida – nos estamos perdiendo el espectáculo   
- ¿Qué espectáculo? – pregunté nerviosa - ¿Qué esta pasando?  
- Todo a su debido tiempo… - dijo misteriosamente – pronto lo veras por ti misma  
Entonces echó a correr, y nosotras tras ella. Mi nerviosismo aumentaba por momentos, pero Esme, que corría a mi lado, parecía tranquila.  
Cuando ya llevábamos unos minutos me pregunté como de lejos teníamos que ir, nunca había corrido largas distancias y se me hacia raro no cansarme. Me sorprendió que aun quedaran cosas de mi nueva existencia que me sorprendieran.  
Pronto pasamos de los límites de Forks y comenzamos a correr por la carretera. Me di cuenta, poniendo más nerviosa aun, que nos dirigíamos a Port Angeles…  
Pasaron varios minutos que se me hicieron eternos, pero al fin, en un punto de la carretera antes de llegar a Port Angeles, Jane se paró.   
- Ahora es por aquí – nos dijo señalando hacia la espesura del bosque  
Volvió a ponerse a la carrera y nosotras detrás. Yo me gire para mirar a Esme a los ojos, pero ella no me correspondió. Miraba al frente, a la espalda de Jane, con una expresión que no acabé de comprender. Se reflejaba el miedo si, pero a la vez su rostro seguía emanando esa dulzura que la caracterizaba. No tenia el rostro contraído por el terror, tan solo sus ojos transmitían ese sentimiento.  
Íbamos corriendo entre los árboles, que se alzaban al cielo muy juntos unos de otros. La oscuridad era casi absoluta, y tan solo el ruido de algún animalillo rompía el silencio. Era una noche tranquila, sin lluvia, ni tan solo nubes. Si no hubiéramos estado entre la espesura del bosque, habríamos podido ver la luna, imponente en el negro cielo.  
Y por fin, después de casi una hora de carrera y miedo, comencé a oír algo.  
Aun no podía verlo, los árboles lo impedían, pero era evidente que cerca de nosotras estaba pasando algo. Podía oír gruñidos salir del enfurecido pecho de los licántropos, aunque no oía nada que me hiciera pensar que allí había vampiros.  
De todas formas, tan solo tuve un par de minutos para hacer conjeturas, ya que de repente lo vi. Había atravesado, sin darme cuenta, la ultima barrera de grandes árboles. Ahora me encontraba en un enorme claro, donde los rayos de la luna iluminaban a la perfección cada uno de los rostros que ahora mi miraban fijamente.  
- ¡Por fin! – dijo Aro - ¡Que alegría!  
Se acercó como levitando hasta mi.  
Yo ni me digne a mirarle, había algo que me preocupaba más.   
Había dos bandos, uno a cada lado del claro.  
En uno, se encontraba los otros dos miembros de la familia de Aro, Cayo y Marco. Acompañados por algunos de sus guardianes. Como llevaban las enormes capas puestas no supe identificarlos.  
Además de la gran familia, pude ver a Victoria y a su compañero, agarrados fuertemente por los guardianes. Aquello no supe interpretarlo, ¿Por qué los sujetaban? Eran vampiros, no había infringido ninguna norma, ¿Qué podría llevarles a esa situación?  
Al otro lado del claro estaba mi ángel, el resto de mi familia y mis amigos lobos. Todos estaban transformados, pero pude reconocer con facilidad a Jacob, que estaba lo mas alejado posible de los Cullen. Entendí que, pese a estar del mismo bando en esta ocasión, debían estar pasándolo muy mal estando tan cerca unos de otros.  
- ¡Bella! – volvió a exclamar Aro, que ahora estaba a escasos metros de mi  
- Buenas noches Aro – respondí a disgusto, girándome para mirarlo al fin  
- Me alegro mucho de que Edward se decidiera a hacerlo, si señor – dijo con una gran sonrisa, mirándome ahora a mi, ahora a Edward – Ven, acércate  
En ese momento un sonoro rugido me hizo girarme. Era Edward, sujetado por Jasper y Emmett. No pude negarme a acercarme a Aro cuando Jane me obligo a hacerlo.  
- ¿Qué problema tienen contigo? – me preguntó señalándome a Victoria y su compañero conforme nos acercábamos a ellos  
- ¿No se lo has preguntado a ellos? – contesté con otra pregunta, cosa poco apropiada para la situación en la que me encontraba, pero estaba muy molesta  
- Aun no – contestó sonriendo de nuevo  
- ¿Por qué los tienes sujetos entonces?  
- Intentaban acabar con tu novio – se limitó a contestar – y es muy valioso para mi, al igual que tu… o ahora lo sabremos  
- ¿Yo? – me carcajee – no tengo ningún don importante   
Me sorprendió estar hablándole con tan poca educación y respeto, pero la situación me había sobrepasado.  
- Y esos licántropos…  
- ¿Qué? – pregunté inquieta  
- Vamos a tener que matarlos – se limitó a contestar  
- No…  
- Son nuestros enemigos mas antiguos, Bella – dijo pausadamente  
- No los míos – repliqué  
- Aun piensas y sientes como una humana…  
- Y estoy orgullosa de ello…  
- ¡Carlisle! – exclamó entonces – ven con nosotros, por favor  
Carlisle, que se encontraba hablando al oído del lobo que reconocí como Sam, se acercó velozmente al oír la petición de Aro.  
- ¿De que va todo esto, mi querido Aro? – preguntó educadamente Carlisle  
- ¿No te estas divirtiendo? – le preguntó este, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
- En verdad no, como puedes ver mi familia esta en peligro…  
- ¡Nada de eso! – replico Aro – ¡nunca haría nada a ningún miembro de tu familia!  
- Pero los licántropos… - empezó Carlisle – tenemos un trato con ellos… Hemos aprendido a convivir…  
Aro se rió con ganas, al parecer para el era algo imposible.  
- ¿Tratos con licántropos? – continuó riendo – intenté entender tu extraño modo de alimentarte, cosa que aun me tiene perplejo, ¿pero esto? ¡Va más allá de lo inimaginable Carlisle!  
- Nos gusta vivir aquí – se limitó a contestar  
- Sin duda es un buen lugar. Debe ser agradable poder salir de día – divagó – muy agradable…

Cuando ya estuvimos al lado del resto de los Vulturis, me fijé en los guardianes. Pude reconocerlos a ambos, Félix y Demetri. Me pregunté si habría más de ellos por los alrededores, venir tan poca gente contra una familia tan grande como los Cullen me parecía un riesgo. Pero tampoco había visto a ninguno de ellos en acción, tan solo conocía el poder de Jane, que pese a ser devastador no podría usar contra más de una persona a la vez.  
- Bien… - prosiguió Aro – dile a los licántropos que se marchen, nos ocuparemos de ellos mas tarde, si fuera necesario  
- Me parece lo más correcto – respondió Carlisle – gracias Aro  
Carlisle corrió de nuevo hacia el bando amigo, a comunicarles el deseo de Aro a los lobos. Dudé de si le harían caso, pero al parecer no quisieron meterse en una pelea entre vampiros y se marcharon. Lo agradecí enormemente, no podía soportar imaginar a Jacob atacado por los temibles Vulturis.  
Por fin, Edward y los demás comenzaron a acercarse a nosotros. El era el más rápido, en milésimas de segundo lo tuve a mi lado, abrazándome.  
- Lo siento – me susurró – no me dejaban venir contigo. Carlisle temía que si dejábamos a tus amigos solos, Demetri y Félix acabarían con ellos.  
- No te preocupes, estoy bien – le contesté yo en otro susurro, sonriendo para tranquilizarle.  
- Acércala – le dijo Aro a Félix, que aguantaba a duras penas a la pérfida Victoria.  
Este obedeció, no sin esfuerzo, y pronto la tuvimos en frente.   
Ella gruñía sin parar, pero no articulaba palabra.  
- Calla – le dijo Aro. Pero ella no obedeció  
Dejo pasar un minuto, a la espera, por si ella se calmaba.  
- Esta nerviosa ¿eh? – me preguntó con una malévola sonrisa, realmente se estaba divirtiendo… - ¡Jane! – exclamó - Acercaos  
Jane y Esme, que se habían quedado a una distancia prudencial de todos nosotros se acercaron.  
- Harías el favor, querida – le dijo a Jane, señalándole a Victoria  
- A sus órdenes – contestó ella con un extraño brillo en los ojos  
No tuvimos que esperar para vislumbrar los efectos de su ataque. En cuanto Jane contactó visualmente con Victoria, esta última comenzó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, como había visto hacer a Edward tanto tiempo atrás.  
- ¡Para! – gritó su compañero - ¡Déjala!   
Yo aparté la vista, verla en esa situación me estaba recordando demasiado a aquella imagen de Edward en Volterra.  
Quería que Victoria muriera, que me dejara vivir mi existencia en paz, que me dejara ser feliz. Pero no veía necesidad en hacerla sufrir de esa manera…  
- Ahora te toca a ti – me susurró Aro al oído, que se había acercado tan sigilosamente que ni Edward se dio cuenta…   
El no me contestó, volvió a girar el rostro hacia Victoria, que había dejado de gritar.  
- ¿Por qué quieres acabar con ella? – le preguntó Aro  
- Ella… por ella… - dijo entrecortadamente  
- ¿Si? – le instó a continuar Aro  
- ¡Por ella asesinaron a James! – exclamó al fin - ¡Por una humana!  
- ¿Es así? – nos preguntó Aro  
- Si – contesté yo, para evitar que, al menos de momento, ningún Cullen se autoculpara  
- Pero… - empezó, ahora mirando a Victoria – ahora es un vampiro. Además… ella no le mató ¿no? – dijo ahora riendo. En cierto modo tenia su gracia, era evidente que una simple humana nunca podría acabar con un vampiro.  
- No, pero… - dijo aun desde el suelo  
- Carlisle – le cortó Aro – ¿serias tan amable de tenderme tu mano?  
- Sin ningún problema – dijo este, acercándose hasta el y dejando su palma boca arriba  
Aro posó la suya sobre la de Carlisle, y se mantuvo así unos segundos.  
- ¿Y bien? – le preguntó Marco a Aro, que al parecer comenzaba a interesarse  
- Interesante – dijo al soltarle la mano – mucho…  
- ¿Satisfecho con la explicación? – le preguntó Carlisle, volviendo al lado de Esme y abrazándola  
- No del todo, hay algunos detalles que me inquietan… - murmuró   
Entonces caí en la cuenta, había muchas cosas que Aro podía leer en Carlisle, pero me preocupaba en especial una. Ángela.   
- Tú dirás – le dijo Carlisle educadamente  
- Bueno, dejaremos eso para más tarde, también – dijo con una sonrisa – ahora íbamos con Bella  
Edward me apretó contra su duro pecho, como intentando retenerme.  
- Veamos… - comenzó, dirigiéndose a mi – veo en cierta medida justa la venganza de Victoria… pero también entiendo los motivos que llevaron a Edward a acabar con James. Como sabrás, Marco tiene un poder muy singular, y entendiendo la relación que vosotros tenéis… se comprende una respuesta así al ataque recibido…  
Me entraron ganas de decirle "al grano, Aro", pero me contuve. No entendía a donde pretendía llegar dándonos la razón tanto a un bando como al otro.  
- Así… – continuó – la única manera de que acabéis con esto esta en vuestras manos.  
- ¿Cómo? – pregunté  
- Tendréis que… pelear entre vosotras  
- ¡De ninguna manera! – exclamó Edward


	27. Capitulo 27 Su final

Yo me acababa de quedar de piedra. En verdad era lo que había estado esperando, enfrentarme yo a ella evitando así que lo hiciera alguno de mis seres queridos, pero ahora que era un hecho, que no había vuelta atrás, estaba asustada.  
- ¡Vamos Edward! – dijo Aro alegremente - ¿Qué mejor forma de descubrir las capacidades de Bella? – cuando dijo esto Edward estuvo a punto de tirarsele al cuello, si no hubiera sido por Emmett y Jasper que lo agarraban fuertemente… - ¡Estoy deseando ver que sorpresas nos depara!  
- ¡No! – gruñó mi endemoniado ángel  
- Aro… - dijo Carlisle acercándose a el de nuevo – ¿crees que esto es necesario?  
- Totalmente – contestó con una gran sonrisa  
Me fijé en Cayo y Marco, también sonreían, debía parecerles divertida la situación. Félix seguía sosteniendo al compañero de Victoria, pero este ahora había dejado de forcejear, y miraba con curiosidad a Aro.  
- Edward… - susurré  
- ¿Qué? – me preguntó secamente, mirándome con los ojos mas negros que había visto nunca  
- Tengo que hacerlo…  
- ¡No! – me gritó - ¡No tienes que hacer nada!  
- ¿Qué hacemos entonces? – musité - ¿Peleamos contra los Vulturis? ¿Crees que tenemos alguna oportunidad? ¿De verdad crees que no hay más de los suyos por este bosque?  
- Si que los hay – dijo derrotado – Alec esta cerca, también Heidi y algunos más.  
- ¿Entonces?  
- No lo se Bella…  
Mientras nosotros manteníamos esta pequeña conversación, Carlisle intentaba convencer a Aro de que esa pelea era injusta, que yo acababa de ser convertida.  
- Bien pudo acabar con aquel tal Marcos ¿no? – escuché que Aro contestaba  
- Pero… - comenzó a decir Carlisle  
- No hay más que hablar, mi querido Carlisle, esta decidido. La única forma de resolver este conflicto es que una de las dos muera, y así será.  
En cuanto Aro acabó de hablar, supe que nadie le llevaría la contra. Había dado por zanjado el tema y nadie se atrevería a contradecirle.  
- Bella… - me susurró Carlisle al oído, mientras yo miraba aterrorizada a Victoria, que me miraba con suficiencia – tendrás que hacerlo…  
- Ya lo se – conseguí decir a duras penas  
- ¡Adelante entonces! – exclamó Aro totalmente emocionado

Demetri soltó a Victoria, que no se lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó contra mí.  
Edward, que estaba a mi lado, le dio un golpe tan fuerte y sonoro que me sobresalté. Victoria fue a parar a varios metros, pero apenas rozó el suelo se giró para mirarme enfurecida.  
- ¡Sujetadlo! – gritó Aro  
Pronto Jane y Demetri estuvieron junto a el, que en su intento por ayudarme acabó en el suelo gritando de dolor. Jane, al ver que no podía con el por las buenas, hizo uso de su malvado poder.  
- ¡No! – grité acercándome a el  
Pero entonces un gran peso me hizo caer al suelo. Victoria volvía al ataque.  
Yo solo podía pensar en Edward, tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Oí vagamente a Carlisle implorándole a Aro que dejaran estar a Edward, pero por el momento pareció que no pensaba ordenarle tal cosa a Jane.  
Victoria y yo nos encontrábamos en el medio del claro, alejados ahora del resto. Ella parecía dispuesta como nunca a contraatacar, su pelirroja cabellera suelta le caía sobre los ojos haciéndola parecer más perversa. Su postura me hizo verla de nuevo como un gran felino hambriento y sus ojos destilaban pura maldad, ansiaban la venganza… pero yo no estaba dispuesta a concedérsela.  
Después de echar un ultimo vistazo a Edward, pensé que lo único que yo podía hacer en ese momento era acabar con ella cuanto antes, si conseguía matarla seriamos libres, y el podría dejar de sufrir.  
Me lancé con tanta rapidez como fui capaz, solo pensaba en clavarle los colmillos en cualquier parte de su cuerpo. No sabía como podría matarla sin armas, pero estaba decidida a intentar lo que fuera.  
Caí sobre ella con un golpe sordo, me agarró con fuerza por las muñecas y con un rápido movimiento habíamos cambiado de postura.  
Ahora ella se encontraba justo sobre mí, inmovilizando mis piernas y mis brazos.  
- Sabes que no tienes nada que hacer contra alguien como yo – me susurró al oído lentamente, justo antes de bajar hasta mi garganta para morderme…  
Sentí como su fuerte mandíbula se clavaba en mi cuello, que parecía haber dejado de ser mármol para convertirse en simple arcilla. No sentí un dolor humano, pero supe que esa herida me pasaría factura.  
Continué, pese a encontrarme más débil, removiéndome debajo de ella para conseguir zafarme de su mortal abrazo. Era inútil, estaba perdida.  
En ese momento, cuando cerré los ojos para dejarme morir sentí como, tras un fuerte golpe, desaparecía de encima de mí el peso de mi despiadada contrincante.  
Intenté levantarme rápidamente para ver que había ocurrido, pero me maree cual estúpida humana y volví a caer al suelo.  
- ¡Atacadle! – oí que gritaba alguien, me pareció la voz de Aro, pero estaba demasiado aturdida  
- Vamos Bella… - escuche de pronto en mi oído – ¡levanta!   
- ¿Alice? – pregunté confusa  
- Si, vamos… ¡mira!  
Al oírla tan nerviosa me obligué a abrir los ojos para saber quien me había salvado de la inminente muerte. Era Jacob.  
Se estaba lanzando una y otra vez contra Victoria, buscando con su gran mandíbula la mejor forma de atravesar el duro mármol.   
Entonces varias cosas pasaron a la vez. Vi a Demetri correr hacia Jacob con la intención de quitarlo del medio, Victoria cayó al suelo herida por el propio Jacob, y Sam apareció por la otra punta del claro con la intención, supuse, de apartar a mi pobre Jacob de tanto colmillo.  
- ¡Acaba con el! – volvió a gritar Aro, mucho menos entusiasmado que hacia unos minutos  
- ¡No! – grité mirando a Aro, poniendo al fin en pie  
Me notaba mucho mejor, la herida parecía encoger por momentos.   
Gire mi rostro en busca de Jacob, en el momento justo para ver como Sam lanzaba a varios metros a un desconcertado Demetri y hacia retroceder a Jacob hasta la espesura de los árboles.  
Me sentí tranquila por un momento, Jacob estaba bien, y Victoria en el suelo… era ahora o nunca.  
- Alice suéltame – le dije cuando me di cuenta de que me tenia agarrada  
- No – contestó ella, tajante  
- Tengo que hacerlo yo, ya has oído a Aro  
- Pero Bella…  
- ¡Vamos Alice! – dije enfadada - ¡Mírala! ¡Esta en el suelo!  
Ella no dijo nada, acababa de desplomarse y gritaba de dolor, tal como había pasado con Edward hacia unos momentos.  
- Continua, Bella – oí que me decía Aro, sonriéndome   
Sabia que no podía hacer nada por Alice en ese momento, la única opción era matar a Victoria, que ya se levantaba del suelo agarrándose el costado herido.  
Me fijé, antes de volver a enfrentarme a ella, en como estaba Edward. Esme estaba arrodillada en el suelo junto a el, que al parecer se había desmayado ante tanto sufrimiento…  
Entonces sentí que una ligera sed se apoderaba de mí. No olía nada especialmente apetitoso, pero algún insensato animal debía haberse acercado a Victoria. Olfatee el ambiente en su busca y finalmente lo encontré detrás de ella, un pequeño ciervo. Pareció asustarse al haber hecho yo un movimiento tan brusco, por lo que comenzó a correr en la dirección que menos le convenía. Pese a estar por entre los árboles, y estando los Vulturis y los Cullen en el claro, supe que en pocos minutos sentirían su olor, y yo… sentiría su sed.  
Decidí ignorar eso de momento, podría apagar la sed de todos ellos en caso de que hiciera falta.  
Me agazapé para coger impulso antes de saltar sobre Victoria, que se encontraba tambaleándose a unos pocos metros de mí. Procuré, en mi salto, dirigir el golpe justo hacia su herida. Pude atisbar la sorpresa en su rostro cuando le caí encima, aun estaba demasiado atontada para competir contra mi.  
Caímos en el suelo con un golpe seco. Yo no sabía muy bien que debía hacer ahora, ¿morderla? ¿Desgarrarla? Sin armas no podría hacer más que eso, pero para mi desagradable sorpresa… me sentí incapaz de hacerlo.  
Me levante desconcertada y me aparte de ella, que se echo a reír al ver que no le había atacado.  
- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? – Preguntó burlona - ¿Tirarme al suelo?  
- Sabes perfectamente que no – le susurré - ¿Quieres que te cuente como acabo tu otro amiguito?  
- ¡Maldita! – Gritó – ¡El no te había echo nada!  
- ¡Hirió a Edward! – le grité yo  
- Y Edward a James… - dijo en un suspiro  
En ese momento me di cuenta de que lo ultimo que debía hacer era mantener una conversación, sentir pena por ella solo acabaría provocando mi propia muerte, pero no había conseguido morderla pese a haber estado tan cerca ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Seguía realmente sintiendo demasiado como una humana?  
- ¡Vamos! – Gritó de nuevo - ¡Te estoy esperando! – dijo poniéndose de nuevo en pie, ya sin agarrarse de la herida. Al parecer, esta ya se había curado.  
La ignoré y mire a mí alrededor. Jane ya había dejado de torturar a Alice, que se levantaba resoplando y me miraba con los ojos llenos de esperanza… ¿Esperanza? ¿Podría ser que ella ya supiera el desenlace de esta pelea? Gire un poco mi rostro para encontrarme con el de Esme, bastantes metros más allá, que reflejaba una tristeza infinita. ¿Podría ser que Edward…? No, Edward debía estar bien, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, cuando por fin podríamos haber conseguido una existencia eterna y feliz…  
Entonces volvió, y mas intensa que nunca, la cegadora sed. Eran demasiados vampiros hambrientos, demasiados…  
Volví a lanzarme contra Victoria y ella me rechazó con su brazo derecho, tirándome al suelo con gran fuerza. Me levante tan rápido como pude y volví a embestir. La sed había conseguido lo que por mi misma no podía, necesitaba sangre, o al menos una matanza…  
Jamás me creí capaz de ser tan violenta, pero en esos momentos no era yo. Era como si hubiera salido de mi cuerpo y lo contemplara todo desde arriba. Asi pude ver como mi yo violenta se abalanzaba contra Victoria de nuevo para rasgarle sin piedad el cuello. Pude ver como ella gritaba de dolor y un líquido espeso manchaba sus ajadas ropas. Y finalmente como se desplomaba en el suelo con un golpe sordo.  
En ese momento volví a sentirme dentro de mi cuerpo, había bajado de golpe para enfrentarme a la realidad.  
No estaba muerta, aun respiraba, así que pronto volvería a levantarse.  
Yo, pese a estar mucho más centrada y pudiendo controlar mi ira, me gire hacia Aro.  
- ¡No puedo acabar con ella solo con mis colmillos! – le grité   
El se echó a reír, para variar, pero Emmett se apresuró a sacar una de las preciosas y letales espadas de su colección.   
- ¿Puedo? – oí que le preguntaba a Aro  
- Adelante – contestó el, aun entre risas  
La lanzó con gran fuerza y yo salté para alcanzarla. Cuando me giré para blandirla sobre Victoria, ella estaba de nuevo en pie.  
- ¿Crees que esto es justo? – preguntó.  
- ¿Y lo que tu has estado haciendo durante tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué debo morir?  
- Nunca lo entenderías – me espetó – yo le amaba, y tu eras una simple humana  
- Pero ya lo soy – dije colocándome para atacarla  
- ¿Vas a acabar así conmigo? ¿Mientras estoy indefensa?  
- ¡Emmett! – grité, sin siquiera girarme - ¡Lánzale otra a ella!  
- ¡No! – gritó Alice – acaba con ella ahora que puedes…  
- ¡Emmett! – volví a gritar  
Les oí discutir a lo lejos, pero no presté atención, no podía apartar la vista de la mujer que tanto daño me había echo.  
- ¿Estas segura? – me preguntó Emmett desde allí   
- ¡Vamos! ¡Lánzasela! – grité ya desesperada  
En seguida Victoria estuvo armada y colocada en posición de ataque. El momento había llegado…  
Me concentré durante unos segundos en lo que había aprendido hasta el momento, agudicé mis sentidos y me preparé para acabar con ella.  
Victoria se encontraba a unos cinco metros de mí, con la espada en alto, esperándome. Pensé que la primera que atacara tendría menos ventaja, por el recorrido que debería hacer esta estar frente a la otra, pero sabia que ella no iba a moverse, aun estaba débil.  
Así que, una vez recordados cada uno de los movimientos aprendidos, me abalancé sobre ella con la rabia como mi aliada.  
Ella rechazó con agilidad mi primera estocada, me sorprendió la fuerza con que consiguió apartar mi espada de ella. Pese a haber entrenado tanto, entendí con tristeza que Edward nunca me había atacado en serio. Un punto para ella.  
Volví a intentarlo, esta vez más rápido y con más fuerza. Conseguí hacerla tambalear al menos, pero al final también pudo rechazar mi ataque. Sentí como se dislocaba mi hombro, aunque al no dolerme conseguí ponerlo de nuevo en su lugar con un movimiento seco.  
Ella se estaba riendo de mí, el chasquido que se había producido en mi hombro debía de hacerle gracia.  
Me estaba poniendo cada vez mas furiosa, pero no sabia como iba a conseguir atravesarla si rechazaba cada estocada.  
- ¿Es todo lo que sabes hacer? – preguntó burlona  
- ¿Y tu? – dije enfadada - ¿Solo sabes recibir? ¿No te atreves a atacarme?  
Vi como por sus ojos pasaba la sombra del odio, justo antes de lanzarse contra mí con la espada en alto.  
- ¡No! – oí que gritaba alguien  
Pero estaba lista para su ataque, ahora la tenia donde quería. En vez de rechazarla con mi espada, me aparté hábilmente cuando ella bajo la suya, justo para poder colocarme detrás y atacarla por la espalda.  
No era la forma mas digna de luchar contra alguien, pero yo no era un guerrero, solo una mujer amenazada y harta de tanto sufrimiento.   
Sentí como mi espada se clavaba en su piel, haciéndole un corte profundo a la altura del omoplato. El golpe no había sido para atravesarla, pues desde mi posición no había podido, pero el corte debió dolerle, ya que seguidamente lanzó un gruñido aterrador.  
- ¡Cobarde! – me gritó arrodillada en el suelo, mientras intentaba tocarse la herida  
Yo volví a colocarme frente a ella, a la espera de que se levantara.  
Cuando lo hizo, su mirada me aterró incluso más que antes, pues tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre. Al parecer, se había alimentado hacia poco, si no eso habría sido imposible.  
- ¡Vamos! ¡Inténtalo de nuevo! – exclamé – ¡no me apartare!  
Dicho y hecho. Volvió a levantar la preciosa espada para atacarme, y como había prometido no me aparté. Desvié la dirección de su espada con agilidad, la herida había hecho mella, note que no tenía la misma fuerza que antes. Una vez conseguí apartar su arma de mí, blandí de nuevo mi espada contra ella, pero consiguió apartarse con relativa torpeza.  
- ¿Yo soy la cobarde? – me burlé  
- Grrrr – gruñó de nuevo  
Se abalanzó de nuevo y yo, en vez de limitarme a desviar su ataque, blandí mi espada con tal fuerza contra la suya, que el choque entre ellas me dañó los oídos.  
Después de dar dos pasos hacia atrás, tambaleándose de nuevo, cayó con un golpe sordo.  
Era mi oportunidad, débil y en el suelo equivalía a victoria. Así que, sin dudarlo, cogí la espada con ambas manos para clavarla con todas mis fuerzas en su abdomen.  
Su grito hizo que los pocos animales que quedaran alrededor del claro salieran huyendo, y que Aro se pusiera a aplaudir con alegría. Sin embargo, lo que oí con mayor claridad fue el "Dios mío" que salió de los labios de mi ángel.  
Me giré para observarle, como si Victoria y los demás no existieran. Estaba bien.  
Se encontraba sujetado por Emmett, mirándome con una expresión entre la sorpresa y el terror.  
- ¡Acaba con ella! – el grito de Alice me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y me giré de nuevo para enfrentarme a la lastimera mirada de mi enemiga  
Sus ojos parecían suplicantes, cosa que me desconcertó. Saqué mi espada dejando tras de si un gran reguero de ponzoña. No podía apartar la vista de su cara, contraída por el dolor y el miedo.  
- ¡Vamos! – volvió a gritarme Alice  
Pero no podía, no mientras me mirara así. Yo no era una asesina, y menos de alguien que me pedía clemencia.  
Me aparté lentamente de ella, tan despacio como en una película a cámara lenta, hasta que me quede a unos metros y solté mi espada. Me observé absorta las manos, las mismas que tiempo atrás acabaron con Marcos, y las que habían causado tanto dolor en una mujer desesperada por la pérdida. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?  
No fui consciente de lo que acababa de hacer hasta unos segundos después, cuando ella, sin levantarse siquiera, me lanzo su espada. Noté como se clavaba en mi corazón haciéndome sentir un dolor similar al de mi transformación. Volví a oír un grito desgarrador, solo que esta vez salía de mi garganta…  
Me desplomé manteniendo mis ojos cerrados, sintiendo únicamente dolor. La oscuridad se cernía sobre mí sin yo poder evitarlo. Era un vampiro, no podía morir por una simple herida, pero esa sensación se acercaba bastante.  
Pero entonces la oí, una malévola risa que cada vez se acercaba más a mí. Aun con los ojos cerrados me obligué a tantear el terreno con la mano en busca de mi salvación. Ella, pese a moverse lentamente, cada vez estaba mas cerca, y yo seguía sin encontrar la espada.  
Cuando al fin abrí los ojos, la vi sobre mí, sonriendo.  
- Sigues siendo tan humana… - se burló, sacando su espada de mi pecho  
- Tu eres muy buena actriz – musité, si le daba conversación ganaría tiempo  
- Si ¿verdad? – dijo de nuevo entre risas – eres patética   
- Que me hayas atravesado el corazón no significa que no lo tenga – dije en un susurro  
- Y esa ha sido tu perdición – dijo alzando la espada al aire, preparada para la ultima estocada  
- Noooo – oí que bramaba Edward, como nunca lo había hecho. Mi ángel sufría, pero yo no podía permitir eso.  
Al fin, en el mismo momento que ella bajaba su espada hacia mi cuello, yo encontré la mía, y en un último esfuerzo la blandí contra Victoria como si me fuera la vida en ello. Nunca una expresión tuvo tanto sentido.  
Noté de nuevo la sensación de cortar mantequilla cuando los diamantes hicieron su trabajo. Su brazo derecho se encontraba ahora junto a mí, con su mano sujetando aun la espada.  
Esta vez, cuando gritó, fue aun mas aterrador que cualquier cosa que hubiera oído nunca, pero ya no podía sentir pena por ella, esta vez no.  
Ella se retorcía de dolor en el suelo mientras yo intentaba levantarme. Debíamos estar dando un espectáculo penoso, toda la hierba de nuestro alrededor había cambiado el vívido verde por la oscuro rojo sangre y, estando ambas heridas, cualquiera de nuestros movimientos eran ahora mucho más lentos.  
Me puse como pude a cuatro patas y, cuando me mire el pecho, me asombro ver la cantidad de ponzoña que salía de la herida. Sabía que no me quedaba mucho tiempo hasta que acabara desmayada, así que me obligue a un último esfuerzo. Me eché para atrás hasta quedar de rodillas y miré a Victoria, que había cambiado sus gritos por débiles sollozos. Pese a lo triste de la imagen no sentí pena, iba a matarla, e iba a hacerlo en ese momento.  
Apoyándome en la espada con esfuerzo conseguí acuclillarme, y finalmente ponerme en pie. Sujete con mi mano izquierda la herida en un vano intento de taponarla y, sujetándome aun en la espada, avancé el corto tramo que me separaba de ella.  
- Mírame – le dije en un susurro  
Ella pareció no oírme, seguía sollozando como un animal herido.  
- ¡Mírame! – exclamé enfadada, ahogándome por el esfuerzo  
Entonces abrió los ojos. En un principio me parecieron suplicantes, como había echo antes, pero ya no podía engañarme.   
- Eso no va a servirte de nada… - musité con asco  
Decidió entonces morir al menos con dignidad, ya que me mostró su verdadera cara, dejando que el odio invadiera sus ojos y su burlona sonrisa.  
- ¿Aun te ríes? – pregunté molesta  
- No creo que vayas a hacerlo – dijo divertida  
- ¿Tan humana se me ve?  
Abrió la boca para responder, pero no le di tiempo a seguir burlándose de mí. Levante mi espada tanto como pude y la deje caer sobre su cuello, que con un limpísimo corte separo cabeza y cuerpo.   
Oí un grito de júbilo a lo lejos, supuse que debía ser Aro. Me sorprendió no oír ningún grito de rabia de su compañero, pero mas tarde supuse que prefería no correr su misma suerte y le merecía la pena mantenerse callado.  
Caí de nuevo al suelo, de rodillas, y mire en dirección a mi familia. Todos me miraban con expresión de no saber que hacer, pero Emmett metió la mano en su mochila para sacar una botella y una caja de cerillas. Las lanzo como antes hizo con la espada y las cacé al vuelo. Entendí que ahora debía prenderla fuego. No sin esfuerzo conseguí rociarla con lo que por el olor supe que era gasolina, seguidamente me arrastre unos metros para alejarme de allí, encendí una cerilla y la lance sobre su cuerpo mutilado.  
En cuestión de segundos ardía todo el cerco de ponzoña y sangre que la rodeaba, ocultando su figura que iba volviéndose con rapidez en ceniza.  
Me dejé caer y sucumbí a la oscuridad.

- Bella… - oí que alguien me susurraba en la lejanía – mi amor…  
Abrí los ojos lentamente y me sorprendió encontrarme en nuestra habitación.  
- Gracias a dios – dijo mi ángel, estrechándome entre sus brazos.  
Comenzó a besarme toda la cara mientras yo seguía sin poder articular palabra. Solo paró un segundo para llamar al resto de la familia, que se apresuro a entrar en el cuarto.  
- ¡Bella! – el grito de Alice fue como música para mis oídos  
Se tiró a mi lado en la cama y me beso en la frente.  
- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Carlisle, con una triste sonrisa  
- Regular – conseguí susurrar al fin.  
Me dolía el pecho, así que decidí mirar la herida. Observe por el cuello de mi camiseta lo que me pareció evidente. Por muy vampiro que fuera, en el momento que Victoria me clavo la espada, supe que me quedaría marca.  
Una horrible cicatriz surcaba ahora el lugar de mi corazón. Entendí que Carlisle me había puesto puntos, y aun así la herida continuaba relativamente abierta.  
- ¿Sanara? – le pregunté  
- Con el tiempo – se limitó a responder  
Edward se apresuró a besarme la cicatriz con delicadeza.  
Intenté reordenar mis pensamientos antes de volver a hablar. Estaba en mi habitación, no faltaba ningún miembro de mi familia y Victoria estaba muerta, pero aun así…  
- ¿Qué ha sido de los Vulturis? – pregunté


	28. Epilogo

Aqui teneis el final del fic. Espero que os haya gustado mucho y que cuando escriba el "A partir de Eclipse" sigais aqui para comentarlo ;)

Gracias por todos los reviews y por dedicar un poquito de vuestro tiempo a leerme. Besikosss

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde la muerte de Victoria y la pena aun se apoderaba de mi cada noche. Cuando todo se quedaba a oscuras, pese a tener a mi marido siempre a mi lado, no podía evitar que los recuerdos me abrumasen.  
La semana después de la batalla fue un caos. Charlie no supo de mí en los dos días que estuve inconsciente, Carlisle le tuvo que decir que me había ido de fin de semana con Edward, aunque evidentemente esa explicación no le tranquilizó. Renee se enteró y también se puso histérica. Al final los licántropos no habían sufrido ningún daño por parte de los Vulturis, así que pese a no hablar con el, supe que Jacob estaba bien.  
Pero sin duda, finalmente sucedió lo peor que podía haber pasado. Una persona inocente pagó por mi incapacidad de mentir.  
Según me contaron los Cullen, los Vulturis no tuvieron bastante con hacerme acabar con Victoria, Aro leyó en Carlisle que una humana sabía de nuestra existencia, y por respeto a la amistad que les unía, en vez de matarme a mi por irme de la lengua decidieron cortar por lo sano con el problema.  
Ángela fue asesinada por uno de ellos y ni siquiera pude saber cual de ellos fue ni hacer nada por evitarlo. La encontraron en el bosque, se dijo que un lobo la había mordido. Absurdo. Si le hubieran realizado una autopsia la cosa hubiera sido diferente, dudo que los lobos desangren a sus presas hasta dejarlos secos.  
Aquello me sumió en la más profunda depresión, deje de alimentarme y me puse terriblemente débil.  
Cuando volví a casa de Charlie, pese a estar enfadado, no tuvo mas remedió que tratarme bien. Mi estado era tan parecido al de cuando Edward me dejó que volvió a tomarla con el, y yo era incapaz incluso de rebatírselo.  
¿Por qué Ángela había tenido que pagar por mi estupidez?  
La única solución que se le ocurrió a Edward para que mi estado mejorara fue sacarme de Forks. Fuimos a una universidad cercana, por lo que el tiempo era similar y podíamos salir casi todos los días, pero pasó mucho tiempo hasta que pude volver a sentirme mínimamente feliz. Hablaba con Charlie, Renee y Jacob todos los días. La relación con mis padres iba bien, y con Jacob cada vez mejor. Teniéndome lejos podíamos ser amigos sin la tentación de acabar el uno con el otro. Se notaba que había madurado, al parecer le empezaba a gustar una chica de la Push y se le veía realmente feliz. Ya no me echaba en cara lo que era, había decidido aceptarme totalmente pese a mi condición. Se podría decir que todo me iba bien, sobre todo por que le tenia a el. Tenía lo que había deseado desde que le conocí, aunque ahora mi larga existencia siempre estaría marcada por la muerte de una amiga.

Sin embargo, cuando amanecía y veía su piel resplandecer con los primeros rayos de sol entrando por la ventana, podía volver a ser yo y dejar a parte la tristeza.  
- Buenos días – me dijo con su sonrisa perfecta  
Yo le abracé fuertemente por el cuello y le atraje hacia mí. Comencé a acariciar su espalda desnuda y sentí que, pese a todo el sufrimiento, algún día volvería a ser plenamente feliz.


End file.
